The Temple War: Prophecy of two
by Keijiro Mishima
Summary: The Prophecy of Two was the rise of the two most powerful Sith and Jedi. Together they create true balance in the Force. Anya and Riax, Jedi students that are caught in the Temple War. With both sides of the force against them, alone they must end a war.
1. The arrival

This story is set within its own time in the Star Wars universe. Some characters, places, and events from the books, movies, and games will make an appearance or be referred to in the story but they won't follow their original time line or purpose.

She raised her training saber defending herself from the horizontal slash. She slid the energy blade across the other attempting to burn her opponent's hands. He spun around to his left and bent his knees, swirling downwards and striking at her knees. She twirled her blade feeling the instinct of the force drive her blade and defend the low attack.

"Mastering the art of Soresu not only requires you to be defensive. But you must have the thought of protecting yourself and your opponent from their own attack." Her red Twi'lek teacher spoke. He raised one hand stopping the training session and backed away. She backed away and bowed, thanking her teacher for the training.

"Thank you Master Veslu. I understand and I will train and meditate upon this knowledge." It was normal to speak respectable to a Jedi Master. She leaned up and saw the relief on the Twi'leks face.

"It's good to see that you understand. But for some students, you have to beat the knowledge into them." Both the student and teacher laughed slightly. The pair turned towards the Enclave on Dantooine and walked through the field leading to the building.

Usually, sparring matches were held within the temple but Vorak Veslu believed outside was better. He personally enjoyed the outdoors more and there was also a perfectly good reason. He would say, "When on a battlefield, the ground isn't perfect."

She handed Veslu the training lightsaber before walking next to him. He placed both training tools within his robes and continued walking. All the while carrying on a pleasant conversation.

"Anya, have you heard any thing from Benda recently, I want to know if my good friend's still away." The Jedi Master looked over to the Padawan standing next to him. She was a brown haired, green eyed, average seventeen year old.

"Nothing yet. He's always on the force's good side so he's probably still alive." She said judging by her teacher's constantly happy and positive personality. He resisted the dark side by keeping a smile on his face and trying to see the positive in everything.

But in battle he changed. The only thing he truly hated was war, and being in a battle changed him. In a duel or fight between two jedi he remained the same afterwards, but when he killed massive amounts of people, he returned and remained quiet for a while. During that time of silence he prayed for the Force to forgive him and the people he killed.

"A jedi of his skill would never be defeated by ordinary soldiers." Veslu said flipping one of his tattooed head tails, or lekku, around his neck and letting the right one hang. Even though he wasn't always positive, Master Veslu was usually in a good mood when Benda was around.

"But as we now, the war always changed him. He'll return and mourn the death of his allies and even his enemies, until he feels the Force has forgiven him." Anya said looking down. Benda always made sure she knew two things, even Sith are living beings and all living beings were a piece of the force.

Benda's greatest gift was also his greatest curse. He had a great connection with the life within the force. When he was in heavily populated areas his mood switched, but rarely. He felt the force flowing in every being but then he also felt it leaving the ones that were slowly dying.

"This war, the Great Temple Wars. Is devastating to everyone, that is why we need students with your ability Anya."

She too, had a slight specialty with the Force. It wasn't as useful as some of the other unique skills but it helped. Anya has learned from Benda how to determine what side of the force an object is on. Normal people had no aura, but a red fog surrounded users of the dark side. The light side users were covered in a blue aura.

The closer a person was to one side, the darker their aura became. A dark blue surrounded the Jedi Masters while a Sith Lord would be shrouded by red. She's never seen a Sith Lord so she wasn't sure what the sight of them would do.

"Your eyes could protect the Jedi and the republic from traitors or spies. A very special talent for such a dire situation." Anya knew she shouldn't let his words sink in. That would lead to pride, one of the many warning signs of the dark.

"But without the teachings of the Master, my eyes would be useless. I am in your debt for this training." Anya bowed to Vaslu once again as they neared the door into the Jedi Enclave.

"Listen." He snapped and began looking towards the sky. Anya did the same and heard a faint noise; they looked in the distance and saw a republic Jedi assault carrier heading toward the Enclave landing port.

They both shivered as a dark presence gripped their senses. Some one was inside of the carrier and they had the presence of pure destruction. Anya focused on the carrier intently trying to bring out the aura within. She saw five Jedi, and another one, but this was different than any Sith she's seen before. The usual red fog was replaced with a black cloud that made the Jedi seem like children compared to its size.

"Anya, what do you see?" Veslu asked preparing for a Sith raid mentally. Anya wasn't sure how to describe the thing she saw, but it was coming from either two things. A Sith artifact of incredible power, or the worse of the two, a Sith Grand Master. One of the auras, she easily recognized as her Jedi Master, Benda.

"Master Benda, four other Jedi Masters, and something sinister. A Sith Lord or something like that." Veslu already knew the part that included the dark presence. He couldn't tell if there was anyone else, the dark side clouded his sense.

"Anya wait here, this could be dangerous." Veslu said. He let the Force surge threw his body to move at an intense rate. Younger, less experienced Jedi were amazed to see a master dashing towards the landing port.

He ran up the ramp that lead to the landing port and waited for the cruiser to come down. He looked around and noticed more Jedi with their weapons ready for an attack. Apparently, everyone felt the surge of pure malice coming from inside.

"Everyone, remain calm. We can handle this." A jedi wearing a milky white robe said. It was Master Seth, head teacher of meditation. He was a tall lean blond, with a slightly feminine voice. But he was powerful.

Everyone tensed up when the side doors slid open. The carrier was in perfect condition besides the occasional blaster marks. Two Jedi stepped out from inside of the carrier and looked back, two more stepped out afterwards. One of the Jedis was carrying a child on his shoulder, a dangerous child. The last Master to step out was Benda.

"Benda, you've survived. Is this the S…"

"Don't say it, we don't want a certain padawan getting themselves into trouble." Benda seemed to be looking past Vorak. The Twi'lek twirled around and saw Anya watching the boy on the Jedi Masters shoulder.

"I told you…"

"Anya, come with me." Benda said cutting of Veslu for a second time. The masters exchanged glances then Benda signaled for Anya to follow. They walked away towards the equipment shop, when they arrived Benda asked politely to use the back room. The shop owner allowed him to and they walked slowly into the large empty room.

"Master, what is going on?" Anya asked trying to control her fear. Even when Benda was depressed after battle he wasn't this strange. She used her force sensitive sight and saw that he didn't have the slightest taint of the dark.

"Right now, I can't tell you much, but I'll tell you what you can handle for now." She accepted this. Soon, the entire situation would be revealed and she understood what could happen if she knew too early.

"You probably already know that child was a dark Jedi." Anya nodded in agreement. "With your skill, you've also realized he was exceptionally powerful."

"But how?" She asked recalling the feeling of pure destruction when they first noticed the carrier.

"That is why he's here now. The council sent us to capture him and bring him to the Enclave. I'm not sure what they are planning now, they're most likely going to recruit him." Anya wondered what they were going to do. If they executed him, there would be some problems among the other Jedi. But if they attempted to bring him to the light…

"I'm positive you felt his power first-hand. It's impossible to bring something like him from the dark." She said loudly. Benda waited silently to see if she'd control her emotions and after a moment of silence, she did. "I apologize."

"Your apology is accepted as long as you remember. Even Sith are living beings and all living beings are a part of the force, dark and light." He had a small smile spread across his face, which seemed to brighten the mood.

"Yes master." She bowed.

The boy that was captured was being held within the council chambers. His arms were tied behind his back, but specially designed black robes covered his hands. His head hung low as the Jedi discussed his fate.

"A sith of his status doesn't deserve a second chance. He doesn't follow the dark side, he defines it, even his presence corrupts Jedi." A brown-skinned male with black braids that went to his shoulders said. This was Council Member Drexel Tes. He drew his lightsaber and pointed it at the child. "We should stop the problem before it begins." All the council members wore traditional tan Jedi robes except for Drexel, his robes were black, to show all that he experienced the Dark side first hand.

"It is true that he's a problem of tremendous difficulty but the majority vote won already. His memory of all Sith activity is to be erased and he is to be educated in the Jedi way." Master Seth said. The child heard what his punishment was and reacted the way Sith teaching taught him.

"You Bantha-Shit." He shouted calling on the dark side. The Force absorbing stones in his handcuffs absorbed his attempt to destroy the building but almost shattered in the process. All the masters felt him drawing on the force, it was like he was attempting to draw a tidal wave of destruction upon the Enclave.

"Show some decency." Master Drexel said putting away his green lightsaber.

"Decency, you have the nerve to say I need decency. You Jedi believe that my purpose is to kill you all. Idiots, you only now half of the story." The Sith child said with an evil grin. All of the Jedi felt the dark side flowing through him and it scared them. The Council felt his emotions of hate and malice, lashing out and attacking their calm posture. He already knew who or what he was, and he also knew that's why the council had him brought here.

"Then what is the final piece of the legend." Master Yadon asked. He was of the unnamed small green species. Being only a little more than four hundred, he was in his prime condition. His black hair went backwards into spiky strands. He was taller than the average of his kind; he was at most four and half feet tall.

"Does it matter, you'll all die anyways. Stupid Jedi, you believe that its only the Sith throwing the force off balance, The Chosen One, follows my path, the difference being they'll kill you first. But it seems you already know this, I sense their power within this building, it sickens me." He laughed quietly at the Jedi's ignorance. All he wanted was for the chains around his hands to be broken before he slowly drains the midi-chlorians from their bodies.

"Silence." Master Seth pushed out his palm and forced the child into a deep sleep. "It has been decided, his memory will be erased." Seth said looking at the council. All of the members agreed, it was the only peaceful solution. His normally soft voice took a powerful and demanding tone at the moment.

Master Seth was the teacher of meditation. He also spent most of his time doing three things, meditating, reading Jedi archives and texts, or spending time in his garden. Reading the text gave him a great knowledge of the prophecy of the One. They were supposed to be a great Jedi that shall balance the force, it angered Seth that this Sith could compare himself to the legend but he controlled his emotions.

"He shall be trained, learn the Jedi way, and his destiny shall be re-forged within the Force. Peacefully" Master Yadon said flashing his green eyes to every Council member. They had the permission from every Jedi Enclave and Temple to carry out this act.

"There is no emotion; there is peace." Drexel said reciting the Jedi code. The child awakened himself by releasing his anger then controlling it, just so he can mock the Jedi more.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." He said with a an evil stare directly at Master Drexel.

"There is no ignorance; there is knowledge." Drexel said, his voice growing lower, louder, and more threatening.

"Through passion, I gain strength." The Sith said smiling, obviously enjoying how he messed with the Jedi's mind. His anger only proved to be a game.

"There is no passion; there is serenity." Drexel said attempting to follow this specific statement

"Through strength, I gain power"

"There is no chaos; there is harmony."

"Through power, I gain victory."

"There is no death; there is the force." Drexel said finishing. His faced seemed as if he proved a point but the Sith code wasn't.

"Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." As if the Force responded to the code. The cuffs on his hands deactivated and instantly, the Sith child leaped into the air.

Drexel moved forward and drew his green lightsaber, the symbol that proved he excelled in saber combat. Two red lightsabers jumped into the child's hand from within his coat and he unleashed a fury of attacks. Drexel defended the attacks until his opponent was flung into the wall and held there by Yadon and Seth.

"You refuse to control your anger, you're no match for the entire council yet you bluntly attack me." Drexel's voice vibrated the room. He was very powerful but his past made that an issue.

Master Drexel of the council was a Dark Jedi until he found the Light Side. Then he redeemed his self and joined the council as a master of saber combat. The Sith child broke the Force pressure that was applied to him and dropped to the ground, he rose up and held still.

Every member of the council had his or her weapons drawn, ready to fight. They sensed a great amount of anger building up inside of him and Seth knew what he was trying to do. It was a Sith power that drew upon the Dark Side and the emotions then projected them into the users body.

The council was already fighting a child of unbelievable skill with the Force and sword. Now, he was about to become faster, stronger, and send himself into a blind, yet destructive rage. His pupils were normally red but the but the center of them changed to golden yellow.

He screamed, a shriek of pure power and rage. He focused all of his rage, anger, hate, every emotion into his vocal cords and released a shock wave. All the masters created a shield around themselves and held their ground. All objects were flung to the opposite side of the room.

All the Jedi became one when they decided to suppress his abilities. The entire council created a barrier around the Sith child. This barrier made by the force temporarily cut him off from the force. They constricted the barrier even more cutting him off from consciousness.

"We must start the ritual now. His potential is too great for a simple barrier to contain." Kay Sensus said. A simple light skinned human, average in almost every way except for her left green and right blue eyes.

Drexel grabbed the Sith child by one arm and dragged him to the center of the now empty room. The rest of the council took their position, sitting with their legs crossed around him forming a circle. Drexel took the open spot and all of them began to reach into the childs mind.

They extended the Force from their own bodies and placed it within his, reaching into his mind and erasing or changing memories. The first thing they changed was his experience at the Korriban Sith Academy. While within his mind they discovered many things, one being that he was born and abandoned as a child on Korriban.

The process was slow and taxing on their minds. His link to the Dark Side was so close it was impossible for them to add any good memory that involved Jedi. So they simply erased everything, even that small task took what seemed like hours.

"It is done." Yadon said panting. Beads of sweat built upon his forehead and every other Council members. It was a difficult task erasing the memory of a Sith. "He was alone when he was young, and raised by Sith which taught him to hate the Jedi. The only things he remembered were battle, pain, and the joy the Dark Side brought him" Yadon looked at the members expecting one of them to come up with a plan to teach him.

"He was alone and learned to hate Jedi. In response, we should have him accompanied by another padawan. Someone his age, he needs friends." Kay said. She was an elegant woman with a soft voice. She simply let her hair hang down past her shoulders and cover her right eye.

"Darth Reaver, is dead The child, Riax Tsoni, is born into the Jedi order as a new being of the Force." Yadon said touching the childs head one more time. He installed the name Riax Tsoni into his memory.

The Force grew tame within the room. When he retained his memories, it was violent, like a raged rancor in the middle of Coruscant. But without the internal suffering within his mind, the memory that fueled his rage, they reached the calm after the storm.

"There's only one thing left to do." Drexel stood and walked over to Riax and picked him up. He reached in his coat and tossed multiple Sith light sabers of different types. Two sabers with black curved majestic hilts with daggers attachaed to the bottoms, a doubled bladed sabre with the same hilt, and two Mandalorian influenced DC-17 hand blaster pistols.

"We must keep these locked away. They have been changed to Sith artifacts by slaying countless Jedi and being in his use." Drexel extended his hand toward Seth and he picked them up. They were the perfect saber, perfect weight, even the crystals, which created a black and red blade, seemed perfectly placed. Seth was tempted to use them but he resisted, once he activated them the temptation of killing the council would come next.

"I'll take him to his room. We must decide on his history. A profile, and a reason for his loss of memory." Drexel said asking for the final piece to solving the problem. All the Council members stood still, a sense of confusion and worry passed through all of their minds. The story had to be believable, partially true, and has to explain his abilities.

"He is a child born on Dantooine, raised by the Council ourselves, he's also rumored to be the Chosen One but that shall be revealed to him later in his life." Master Sensus answered. Her plan was perfect, it completely removed the Sith and replaced them with the Jedi and explained his potential. She felt the emotions in the room, some disagreed with the idea of him being the Chosen One, but they knew it was the best plan.

Drexel spun aroun and paced out of the room taking "Riax" to his new room. He left the council chambers and went into the last dropped Riax in the closest dorm room and watched him for a second. He was powerful; the minor coma they placed him in was reduced to a deep sleep. It took all of Drexel's Jedi training to prevent him from executing him now.

"Two things made you what you are. Where are they?" Drexel asked strangely expecting an answer. He turned around and thought about of it for a minute. One of the things was a weapon, the other, a book. Riax was supposed to have them both.

The thought remained on his mind and he realized that now was the time to leave. He walked out of the room with the first step of Riax's "healing" completed. The reforging of a his memory was finished, now the councils next step, educating in the way of the Jedi, was next.

As Drexel walked down the hallway, he passed a familiar student from before. A human girl with the normal braided brown hair, bright green eyes, and a slight tan passed him.

"Hello Anya." He said

"Hello Master Drexel." She said walking past him to take a rest in her room. She looked back and waved, watching him return to the Council. She was about to press the panel to open the door until she felt something strange.

Someone was already in her room, sleeping on her bed. Her vision should've seen if it was a Sith or Jedi but something was strange. Inside her room was a glowing light, not a fog of either side, but a dim light. She gripped her lightsaber and readied herself for a surprise attack.

Anya pressed the door open and bolted in the room sliding out her saber until she saw a sleeping boy, about her age.

His skin was a light brown, his was spiked backwards with red tips. He wore basic Jedi robes, the only difference being the dark red lines that went downwards. She lowered her blue lightsaber and walked to the side of the bed and leaned over looking him closely in the eyes. They were closed but in a flash, his crimson pupils flared up.

Both of them screamed and backed up, Anya dropped to the ground landing painfully on her butt. Riax unfortunately jumped off the bed and slammed against the wall.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" She shouted angrily. Jedi controlled their emotions but this was an exception.

"I, I did what?" Riax leaned up and put his back against the wall rubbing his head. He couldn't remember when he got in her room; he wasn't even sure where he was. Now he's got some girl shouting at him for being in her room.

"I'll repeat the question, who are you and why are you here?" She asked quickly standing up. Her anger slowly went away as she noticed his look of confusion.

"I'm… Riax, Riax Tsoni, I think. And that's… all I can remember. So stop shouting damn it." He placed one hand against the wall and stood up slowly. She noticed he was slightly taller than her, being around six foot, she was only in the five feet range.

"What do you mean that's all you can remember." Her voice changed tones. From anger to curiosity. Riax looked around the room studying his surroundings and eventually looked back at her.

"W...where am I." The entire building looked formal and it was silent. The only noise was the occasional footsteps in the halls. He patted down his own robes and then stood silent.

"This is Dantooine, the Jedi Enclave." She said hoping it would trigger some magical memory switch. It didn't.

"Why am I at a Jedi Enclave. This must be a mistake, I'm sorry I have to go or something." Riax put one hand on his head and walked towards the door. Before he reached the exit, it opened itself and there stood Master Benda waiting to talk to Anya.

"You." He said with hate in his voice. When he saw the blank look in his eyes he realized that it wasn't the same person from before and instantly caught on to the Council's plan. He stood up straight and kept his eye on the new apprentice. "What's your name?"

"You first, sorry, but I'm not exactly in a position to be questioned." Benda though the response was reasonable. Even though he has an attitude for an amnesiac, he still knew how to get answers.

"I'm sorry, I am Jedi Master Benda Nexus. That is Anya Solarus, my padawan apprentice. And you are." Benda asked. He already knew the child didn't know who he was. But the council might've installed some type of personal biography within his mind.

"I'm Riax Tsoni, and actually I was hoping you would have the rest." Benda realized that his connection with the Force probably set up a mental barrier to prevent them from adding memories. The only thing they could do was erase them.

"I'm sorry Riax, I have no information for you, but we should go visit the Council and see what they have to say." Benda glanced at Anya and saw the confusion in her eyes. She picked up his look and realized it was a mental message saying relax.

"Anya, right. Have you ever seen me before?" He looked back at her and waited for a response. She was surprised by the question and looked to Benda for an answer.

The Jedi Master reached out with the Force and left an impression on her. He couldn't have her giving any direct answers before he figured out what the Council planned exactly. Then he felt a strange surge, or shift in the rooms aura.

Riax shot him a quick yet evil glance. Apparently, he picked up on the influence Benda put into Anya. After watching the Master he flipped back to Anya. Benda thought it was amazing how after losing all memory he still remained connection with some of his abilities.

"I don't remember exactly, sorry." Anya knew she never saw him before but there was a sense of doubt in her mind. In every memory she had, he wasn't there, but something seemed familiar about him.

"Why would I be in a Jedi Enclave, no, where else would I be?" Riax shook his head trying to set his thoughts straight. He was handling the situation calmly, as far as he knew; he couldn't win in a fight against anyone here.

"As I said before the council will explain." Benda stepped aside and waited for Riax and Anya to walk past. She simply walked by her Master and looked back at Riax. He didn't like the situation in the least bit, but it got him the answers he needed, and that's all he's worried about.

"Are you coming, Riax?" Anya asked trying to get his name right. It was an open welcome to discover his history but something seemed wrong. After relieving his mind of the doubts, he followed behind them as they walked towards the council.

"He's nothing like what he used to be." Benda mumbled.

"What'd you say?" She was too focused on the person following behind them to listen. She looked over her shoulder back at him, he was examining the Enclave. Strangely, he reminded her of a small, lost, defenseless animal. But only Benda knew that with his memory, he was a true weapon.

"Now, we must set a few ground rules. Don't disrespect the council, learn and remain in your place, and do not test any of them. Got it." Benda said in a hurried tone. He wasn't angry, just hoping that the council would see him as a bad teacher.

"Sure." Anya said joyfully. She always enjoyed meeting with the council.

"Fine." Riax said.


	2. The training mission

"Do you understand what you must do, Benda." Drexel announced making sure the teacher understood. The entire council waited for Benda's response, they were discussing a very important subject.

"Yes." Benda said bowing slightly displaying his respect. "I understand perfectly."

"Remember, you are to escort both of them along the path. And at each and every site, have them study and train. That will unleash both of their potentials in a way that shall benefit us." Kay said. She brushed back her brown hair and kept her soft yet sad gaze on Benda.

"I, understand perfectly. Miss Sensus." Benda said softly. They remained visually connected until Drexel spoke once again.

"Remember, you are working with him. If the Sith don't come looking for him, he will quickly feel the Dark sides influence. Prevent that at all cost, no matter what the risk." His voice grew darker near the end expressing the reason behind what he said.

Benda nodded and continued his conversation with the council. His two students were taken away by Vorak and led to prepare for their journey. They were inside the Room of Knights or a storage room for all Jedi equipment at the moment.

"You see, with this kind of crystal. The blade can become even more heated but it becomes unstable. You'll cut through things faster but if its activated for to long the blades length may shift." Vorak said trying to educate Anya in sabers. Occasionaly he would glance up at Riax and attempt to get his attention with something interesting. None of it worked and he guessed he'd learn on his own.

"What's this?" Riax said holding up a blaster pistol with both hands. He raised it up and looked through the scope.

"Put that down." Vorak shouted at Riax. He knew exactly what it was, a Mandalorian DC-17 blaster pistol that belonged to a Sith legend.

"Why, I like it. It's perfectly balanced." Riax said being arrogant. To him it felt like another pistol. But to the Jedi Master, it was a weapon that killed countless amounts of his allies.

Vorak raised one hand and connected with the force pulling the pistol to him. Riax reached for it as it flew away but by the time he jumped, it was gone. Anya stepped back letting the pistol fly into her instructor's hands.

"Do not touch anything, understand." Vorak boomed. Neither of the younger students understood why he was acting so cruel to Riax. He placed the pistol inside his robes and rolled his eyes displaying his annoyance. "Get your things, Benda will return and you'll begin the mission."

The Twi'lek put his hands in his sleeves and walked out of the room quickly. His heavy, loud steps proved how easy it was to irritate him. A Jedi was meant to control their emotions but Anya didn't seem to notice. She waited until the teacher was out of range to speak.

"What's wrong with you?" She said grabbing a green lightsaber and placed it under her belt.

"What, I asked a question and he got pissed. Not my fault." Riax said taking two other blaster pistols and placing them under his red belt. He grabbed a green knight saber and hooked that on his belt also.

"How are you supposed to be a Jedi with that kind of attiude?" Anya said losing her temper. She calmed down but watched Riax intently waiting to hear his response.

"It would've been easier if I could remember if I ever wanted to be a Jedi." He said activating the blade and swirled it around. The blade itself was weightless but the hilt had at least a pound on it. Handling the weapon came naturally.

The room grew quiet as the subject of his amnesia came up. The room was a fairly large area with one table in the middle holding all of the things Vorak took out of the closet for them to use.

"I'm positive that you'll remember soon." Anya said reassuring Riax. He walked over to the door and leaned against the wall next to it waiting.

"I'm not worried about it, so hurry up and grab your stuff. I, just don't like it here." Riax said listening to the feeling that seemed stressed out. He felt like he had to be on edge at all times around here.

"You're only saying that because you keep angering the Jedi. Maybe if you paid more attention during Master Halo's explanation of our code you'd like it here." She said.

It's been two weeks since Anya found Riax in her room. Two weeks since that dark presence flew in then suddenly disappeared. Anya and Riax became close friends since then; they've formed a stereotypical partnership. The calm intelligent girl, the wild powerful boy, and the always-happy teacher.

But this partnership also raised multiple issues among the people outside of it. Some began to believe that Riax and Anya have become more than friends, which is strictly forbidden but no proof has been seen. Riax also became the target for other students because of how quickly he mastered the saber and force. Anya's become a slight teachers-pet because of how often she studies within the jedi archives.

There were also rumors that the two were to be sent on an ancient quest to unlock their true potential. Most of the residents didn't believe them, until the day they were called to leave dantooine and begin.

"Remember, the best way to defeat an enemy is by…" Anya started her educational lecture and waited for Riax to fill in the blanks.

"Defeating their anger, but I still think that's stupid. What if they're not mad?" Riax blurted out. Anya rolled her eyes and sighed, she doubted he'd ever understand.

"That's why were on this mission, so you'll understand and I'll be better than you." She giggled at the end and ran towards the door. Riax playfully ran after her outside into the landing pad.

They dashed outside running until they were face to face with a ship in front of them. It was about twenty-four meters in length and silver with a brown stripe. It was obviously a custom light-freighter but those types of ships never came to Dantooine.

"What in the world?" Anya said brushing away her hair to get a clear view. Her Force-sight let her see that the ship has carried a good amount of Jedi inside. It radiated an aura that most jedi have which is strange because machines can't use the Force.

"Wow, what's this doing here of all places." Riax said in awe afterwards. He stepped forward next to Anya and looked at her. She was too focused on the first star ship she's ever seen.

"Like it, it's a piece of history." A light skinned human male said in front of them. He spun around on one heel and looked at the two Jedi padawan.

His brown hair was brushed down to his shoulders directly above his orange leather vest. By his clothing, he looked like an average pilot except for the blaster pistol on his hip. His eyes were a light brown and had a happy look to them.

"A piece of history?" Anya said in amazement, she let her mouth hang open as her eyes shined. Not only was this her first time seeing a ship but it was historical. Riax gave the guy a mean look not trusting his words, or liking the perverted look he was giving Anya.

"Yep, this is the one and only Ebon Hawk Mark VII. Best ship in the galaxy." The man turned around and raised both hands to the ship as if he was about to bow down to it. Anya was in shock but Riax didn't like the guy that introduced them to the ship, he seemed suspicious.

"Why's it so special and what makes it number VII?" Riax asked acting like he was intrigued.

"This ship carried Revan and his crew on their adventure and was also there during the defeat of the star forge. That was a long time ago and the ship was passed down through my family until it reached me." The man turned around and lost his happy mood but it was replaced with an averagely normal expression. "It was upgraded seven times to keep it at the best so here it is."

"I've heard of the Ebon Hawk, but it was given to the Onasi family. So how do you have it?" Anya asked picking up on Riax's suspicion. The man noticed this and laughed, he's been through the lying routine multiple times.

"I'm Carth Onasi, named after the relative of mine that originally owned it." Carth said. He looked around nervously then back at the two. "I'm supposed to be picking up some people and taking them on a trip, do you know who that might be. I'm not exactly supposed to talk about it but I'm confused." He said quietly.

"Sorry, I don't know. But they'll be here soon." Anya said being polite. Carth leaned back and gave her a strange look.

"Well, I could give you a personal tour of my ship." Carth said with a hint of what he meant in his voice. Anya stepped back in surprise but Riax took action.

He pulled a blaster out of his belt and shot four blasts at his feet. Carth jumped back and fell on his back before standing up and pulling out his personal gun. Before he raised it, the humming of countless sabers sounded off as every Jedi became ready to protect the students.

"Relax, relax. It was a joke, I know you Jedi have that honor code or whatever and it says you can't love or make love or something but it says you can take a joke…. Right?" Carth slid away his gun and raised both hands showing that he meant no harm. After a moment Riax figured he was done and lowered his blaster. "What kind of jedi has a blaster anyway?"

"The kind that shoots first then cuts you down." Riax said scaring Carth. He was surprised that a Jedi would say something like that. But what scared him the most was the army of Jedi that was now watching him secretly.

"You know what, you two have got me in a enough trouble so just run along. I'm still waiting for those important people that I'm flying." Carth said becoming annoyed. He turned around and folded his arms to play off that the padawan were bothering him.

"Carth Onasi, I presume." Benda said from behind Riax and Anya. They looked back, surprised by their master's sudden appearance. His permanent smile brought a good feel to the situation but something about it seemed off.

"Yeah, are you the one I'm waiting for?" Carth asked trying to sound professional. He failed, miserably. Carth looked at Benda from the corner of his eye and waited for a response. But he wouldn't like it.

"Yes, I'll be going. But these two students here are the real V.I.P's." Benda smiled and placed his large yet soft hands on their shoulders.

"What, sorry man but I was expecting some hot Jedi chicks or something." He saw the confused look in Benda's eyes and the dark glance from Riax. He quickly analyzed the group and placed each person in a category.

Anya was the hot, innoccent, Jedi girl. Benda was the optimistic, always smiling teacher. Riax, was the brutal, dream crushing, defensive, Jedi guy. This led Carth into a problem.

For some reason unknown to him, Carth has a strange Jedi girl fetish. He didn't know why and didn't care enough to figure out. But now, he wondered if his little obsession might get him killed by Riax.

"What, does he mean by Jedi chicks?" Anya looked at Benda for answers but he was just as confused. Carth rolled his eyes at their stupid expressions and noticed Riax didn't seem to be paying attention.

"You know what, never mind. Just tell me when you guys are done with you're Jedi business and we'll go." Carth said leaving onto his ship. He was being paid to pilot the hawk and go on this holy tour, not deal with Jedi idiots.

He walkled onto the ship and plopped down on the couch within the main hold. He examined his excellent ship and relaxed knowing this may be his last chance. His eyes closed slowly as the sleep took him away and he began to dream.

"Carth, Carth, those things. They killed the entire Titan unit. We were sent to find them not shoot them." A Twi'lek man said next to him. The room was dark, he couldn't see anything but they knew what was outside. The screeches of whatever killed the unit echoed inside the building, the groans of the supposed 'survivors' carved itself into his mind. "We're dead, all of us are dead."

"Shut up Tek. We have to think of a way to get out of here." Carth said.

"They got me, one of them. It did something to me." The green Twi'lek rambled on. His lekku was slashed open but bandaged up. It was a vital spot on all Twi'lek.

"I said shut up Tek. Your fine, like the rest of us." Carth continued. He put his face in his hands and thought. This nightmare felt so real.

"I feel it in my head." Tek shouted then doubled over on the ground holding his head. Carth looked up at his partner and friend and was about to check if he was alright until… He snapped back into reality.

"Ah, shit." Carth said sitting up rubbing his forehead. It was drenched in sweat, he had been dreaming again.

The doors slid open as Veslu walked into the room. His original irritated expression left, most likely, he was relieved to hear that Riax was leaving. He paced over to Carth and stood in front of him with his arms folded behing his back. He acted more like an alliance general than anything else.

"I gave myself the liberty of uploading the coordinates into your oversized toy." Veslu said. He seemed nice to only his most favored students. To anyone else he was a straight forward official person. People that enjoy their freedom leave him as a stuck-up Twi'lek.

"Now who gave you the liberty to give yourself the liberty to invade my personal and better-than-you ship." Carth said with a large smile. He chuckled at the end thinking that he confused the Jedi. Veslu simply smiled and watched as this pilot thought he outsmarted a council member.

"The contract you signed gave me the liberty to go inside and shoot down this toy whenever I decide the action should be taken." Veslu said blankly.

"Was I drunk when I signed that, honestly, that's ridiculous?" Carth said remaining on the couch. It was more of a statement than a question.

"You were perfectly sober at the time Mr. Onasi."

"It must've been some weird Jedi mind trick then."

"There was no need, I easily could've called a alliance pilot but I decided they needed all the help." Veslu finished. There was a moment of silence as the insults sank in. "Are you ready to listen, Mr. Onasi."

Carth sat up straight and waited to hear a lecture. He was young, a good pilot, and was pretty good with a blaster. Countless amount of recruiters came to his door trying to bring him to the Alliance. A Sith recruiter tried once but he was arrested once Carth rejected. He's used to lectures.

"Protect them at all cost, if you lose them to Sith. It will cost the Jedi and the Alliance greatly." The silence afterwards proved the importance and seriousness of what he just said.

"Wait a minute, this is an escort job. I'm not putting this ship up against the Sith fleet, they're known to have weapons that can strip planets bare of life." Carth said sitting up and getting ready to reach for his pistol. His hand lowered slightly just above the holster to be ready.

"I know. That is why we called you specifically. The Ebon Hawk has been against countless Sith vessels and helped in the defeat of the Star Forge. We hoped your family could save the us once more." The Twi'lek waited silently. He wasn't going to beg him but Carth was almost essential to the mission.

"Fine, but only because it'll keep my family in history, that's it. So we got a deal Jedi." Carth said stubbornly. He extended one hand out towards the Master and waited for his reaction. After a moment Carth decided to speak up. "I know a handshake isn't against you code." Carth said attempting to make friends.

"You're pushing it, Pilot" Vorak said with a smirk and walked out. His heavy steps were the last sound Carth heard before he dropped to the couch once again lazily.

"I didn't ask for this. But, it's all in the Onasi name." Carth thought wondering if he just made the right decision. He let the thought go knowing it was too late to change anything.

"All right, let's go." Benda shouted in front of the room. He was excited to leave this rock and get a chance to see the existence around him. "Come on Anya, your taking too long." He whined.

"Yeah, hurry up we have to go now." Riax whined next to him. Both of them were eager and enthusiatic but Anya wasn't as happy. She took this more like a mission than a completion of their training. And it didn't help that her teacher was acting younger than her.

"Don't you two see the dangers in this?" She said packing medical equipment into her pack. She put in a load of mini-medpacs, a large amount of both bacta and kolto even though only one was needed.

"Not really, what could go wrong." Riax said trying not to just take off and run to the Ebon Hawk. Apparently, Benda was going through the same feeling. He constantly glanced out the door then back at her.

"The ship could malfunction or we get attacked by sith then, if we're lucky, we'll crashland on a planet. Then it might be Sith territory or inhabited by vicious creatures." She said quickly in one breath. With one look at her two companions she realized that they were nothing but confused.

"I'm sorry Anya but your imagination is going to jinx us and get us killed." Benda said folding his arms and looking away ashamed. Riax leaped onto her bed and sat crouched down like a frog behind her looking over her shoulder.

"If you don't hurry up we'll leave you." He whispered in her ear. She snapped towards Benda and saw the eager look on his face and wondered if he'd really do it. Most likely, he would.

"Fine, let's go." Anya said painfully. The other cheered and dashed out of the door and around the corner then stopped waiting. She walked over to them and compared them to two small animals eager to explore.

"This way." Benda said speed walking towards the ship. He attempted to keep his formal status but Riax didn't care. He remembered exactly where the Ebon Hawk was and ran directly to it.

Anya and her teacher walked quickly in silence. It was late so the halls were mostly empty except for the occasional person. She thought about the trip they were going on and the pilot that was taking them.

"I don't trust Carth. He's not the best person in the world." Anya said directly to her teacher softly.

"No one trusts Mr. Onasi, the council only hired him because he has a republic military record. And a valuable ship." He said without even looking back at his student. He didn't trust Carth himself but there was nothing he could do about it.

"He could endanger the mission?"

"Anya, this isn't a mission. The council knows of your abilities and they decided that this would improve them. This is more like a, gift, than a order." He continued. She accepted her masters reasoning and continued to the hawk in silence.

"Anya." Benda said in a serious deep tone.

"Yes, what is it?" She became nervous slowly.

"Watch out for Riax. He came to us with no memory so who knows what his connections were to the rest of the universe." He knew exactly what dangers they might be up against. If everything went according to plan, there was a high chance that the Temple Wars would end.

"Is he the one that was on the ship with you? Who was the Dark Jedi on the ship?" She was remaining persistent with her questions and wanted answers. He couldn't give her those answers yet. He stood there quietly and she was beginning to wonder until Riax changed her mind.

"Hey, come on hurry up. I'm not going to wait all day." Riax shouted coming around the corner not caring for any other Jedi. All ideas about Riax being a Sith left Anya's mind as she ran over to catch Riax.

"There still young, I can't blame them. Or is it just me." The teacher joked. He knew emotions could fuel the Force but they could also lead to the Dark Side. In response, he decided to teach his students how to control their emotions while allowing positive ones. In most cases, it worked but some students took enjoyment in the wrong things.

Once Anya and Riax reached the Ebon Hawk, the two ran into the main hold and started scanning the place. Riax dropped onto the couch and relaxed while Anya looked for a place to put her belongings. Carth was sitting in the pilots seat; he was expecting them to show up around this time.

"So are you guys ready." He said trying to sound happy. It wasn't working, the two students took it as an annoyed sarcasm.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Benda said walking on to the ship his self. The students nodded at their teacher and he responded to the pilot.

"All right, take us to our first stop. The Jedi ruins on Mustafar." Benda said excitedly.

"What?" Both students shouted. Apparently, neither knew the first stop was going to be at the lava planet.

Please review and tell me if I need to raised the rating now. Because I might have to later.


	3. arrival on Lehon

(I revealed one of the major changes in this story. Revan was a male that returned to the Dark Side.)

"That was a cruel joke Master." Anya said sitting in the couch quietly. She's been complaining about the joke ever since Benda told them the truth.

They left the Dantooine port not long ago and Benda revealed that Mustafar wasn't their first destination. Even though it was one of their future stops, it was one of the last ones. Riax was meditating on the couch next to Anya, his silence left a boring mood in the ship.

"It was funny though, but honestly. Our first stop will be at Lehon, we'll land their and then visit the Temple of the Ancients." Benda sat on a couch opposite to the students leaned over placing his head in his hands. He too felt the effects of boredom.

"What's so special about Lehon?" She crossed her legs and got into a listening position.

"It's the planet where Revan completed his return to the Dark Side." The Teacher looked up to see Anya watching him in disbelief. It made sense, they were training to be Jedi, not Sith. "And the planet where Grand Master Jedi, Syphon Creed, defeated him."Anya's face changed from disbelief to pure joy. She always loved hearing about the current Grand Master Syphon Creed. He was exceptionally powerful, so powerful, he was able to keep his self alive for hundreds of years using the Force. Another amazing feat is that he is still alive, and only looks twenty.

"Lehon is where Syphon defeated Revan." She obviously was more delighted by the history than the reason they were going. Benda knew this.

"Remember, this is your training we are trying to finish." He saw her expression drop and thought a little fun couldn't hurt. "But who said we couldn't do a little sight seeing."

"Thank you Master." Anya bowed, a humble sign of thanks.

"The temple itself was visited by many Jedi, it's a very large piece of our history. Countless masters have left manuscripts of their philosophies and teachings inside." Benda knew that there was also a dark side to what he said.

"It's also the spot where Revan became the Dark Lord once again, right." Riax picked up on the exact thing Benda wanted to avoid. Because it was a place of such dark power, countless Sith masters have also trained inside.

"And as I said before, the spot where he was defeated."

"Fine by me, so, what's the training going to be like?" Riax came out of his meditation feeling relaxed.

"I'll decide on that once we arrive there." The teacher had to think of a training exercise that allowed them to excel in their abilities and avoid the influence of the Dark Side.

There was a moment of silence as they waited for the ship to enter Lehon's orbit. It was a primitive planet inhabited by an ancient species. Even though the young students didn't know, Benda knew that the Rakatan species didn't take kindly to strangers. After being betrayed twice by Revan, they refused to accept any strangers.

Even though the planet was still covered in its natural environment. The battle of the Star Forge, and the few years that Revan ruled, had supplied them with weaponry and a hate for outsiders. If they were going to find a way inside of the Temple, they'd have to gain the trust of its people.

Benda felt a strange, depressing sensation crawl under his skin. They were now passing through the battlefield of the Star Forge. The place where an entire republic fleet died at the hands of the Star Forge and Bastila's Battle Meditation. He suppressed the feeling knowing that it will remain until they left the area.

"Riax, Anya, look out the window." Benda said pointing at a window. Anya simply lifted her head and looked but Riax leaped over her and stared outside.

He saw it before Benda said anything but he wasn't sure. Like Benda, he also felt a strange sensation, but his was a pure rush. A wave of energy drew his attention to a certain object in the dark void of space. A smile crossed Riax's face as he saw a monument of power that was the Force.

"The Star Forge." He said. Even though it was inactive, the awe of being in its presence overwhelmed him.

"It's amazing." Anya walked up next to Riax and watched it closely. Even the slightest bit of movement or activity from it and she'd scream.

"Once Syphon defeated Revan, he went up to the Star Forge and sealed it with a very powerful technique. The wall of Light prevents all Dark Jedi from entering the place or they will be cut off from the Force." Benda said standing behind them and watching the same object. They were out of range of the wall.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your history lesson but, we got a problem." Carth was taking a nap as the ship was set on auto-pilot.

"What is it Mr. Onasi?" Benda answered. Luckily, the two students were too busy discussing the Star Forge to hear the conversation the adults were having.

"Apparently the Rakatan want us to land in a village that's run by The One. He says either land now or be attacked by the Star Forge." Both Carth and Benda knew that they were bluffing, but this might give them a chance to enter the Temple.

"Tell them we'll land in the village as long as they allow us to enter the Temple." Benda walked over to the cockpit and stood next to Carth.

"We'll land, but we need to visit the Temple of Ancients." Carth said into the screen and waited for a response. A few seconds later, a Rakata appeared dressed in all black robes.

"If you're here about the Temple of Ancients, turn around now. We can handle this problem ourselves." The Rakata said in Galactic Basic. Benda leaned over and responded hoping they'd listen.

"This is Jedi Master, Benda Nexus. We are asking for permission to study inside of the Temple of Ancients, and we might be able to help you with that problem." There was a moment of silence, they guessed that they were discussing if they should agree.

"Land and we'll discuss the problem." The signal instantly cut off and the ship was left in silence.

"Listen, I know you're a Jedi and all but, you don't even know what kind of problem they're having. For all you know, it could be loose a rancor and you said you'll take care of it." Carth said worrying about the Jedi for once. "I mean, you have two apprentices with you and they may not hold their own."

"Trust me Carth, I'm lucky if I can keep up with them." His features displayed something bothering him but he couldn't say anything.

"Their just kids man, they aren't Sith Lords." Carth said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised." Benda said remembering his duel with a Sith Lord of exceptionally young age.

"I'm not going to ask but we're now entering Rakatan territory. Get ready." Benda nodded in agreement and walked back into the main hold to check on his students. He was shocked seeing how quickly they improved in skills.

Anya was meditating causing multiple objects in the room to levitate. The long couch was hovering in position with Riax on top, he was simply sitting on top of the couch waiting for Benda to return. The Star Forge was out of view from the window so they became bored and ended up in the position they were in now.

"We'll be landing in a village, remain quiet and don't draw any more attention than what we already have." Benda said as a loud noise resembling thunder roared. It was the Ebon Hawk entering the atmosphere oh Lehon, and into the grips of the Rakatan people.

"Benda, I remember you saying that the Rakatan people didn't accept outsiders very well." Riax said and Anya agreed by nodding. This statement put worry into the Jedi's mind.

He never said anything about their attitude at receiving outsiders. It was only a thought that he kept inside after thinking of Revan. Then it came to mind, that they found their way into his mind unintentionally. Something that could be dangerous in the situation they are in.

"We'll be helping them with a problem, I'm not sure what the problem is. So if anything happens I want you to rely on your senses. Think before you act." A slight smile crossed his face as both of the students nodded in agreement. It felt as if they were growing into great Jedi, but he realized that this could also be dangerous.

This could also mean they are already skilled at detecting the Force. They'd notice how powerful the Dark Side was inside within the Temple of Ancients, something he wanted to prevent. He knew both of them were very powerful students, but small things alarmed him.

Benda has been Anya's Jedi Master ever since she came to the academy, he's never seen her progress so much in only a matter of days. He thought it was the presence of Riax, but he has yet to display his skill.

"What's wrong, Master?" Anya asked putting down all the objects in the room with a considerably loud thud. Something sure to tick Carth off once he landed.

"Nothing, just a little anxious." The Jedi Master said with a large smile. A low sound that resembled vibrating metal echoed through the hold. Proof that the ship stopped in Lehon's orbit and was about to land by the village. The surge within his mind was the feeling of Riax ready for an ambush and releasing a large amount of killer intent, a tactic used by Dark Jedi and Sith alike.

"Riax, calm yourself. We'll be alright and have some fun while we are here." Riax calmed down and waited for the ship to land.

A sharp piercing sound of screeching metal stung every one's ears and Carth shouted from inside the cockpit.

"What the hell. There are downed ships that are still active from years ago, that one still had its camouflage system active." Carth shouted and hit a few switches. Another sound that resembled a snapping engine and a small flame setting put the crew on edge. "Hold on a sec, I'll land in the village. I see it.""I don't trust him with my life anymore." Benda said in shock. He's no pilot, but its fairly hard to hit another ship.

The entire thing shook as he hit the ground, landing in the village. To the Jedi, Carth may be the owner of a good ship, but he wasn't a good pilot. Carth stumbled out of the pilot seat and back to his passengers with a embarrassed smirk on his face. Now he had to report the bad news.

"Okay, I landed inside the village and the Rakatan dude is right outside waiting. But, we'll be here for a little longer than expected because..." He dragged the ending of his last words and attempted to say the problem quickly. "I damaged the engine." His eyes shifted from the floor to the Jedi in worry to what they were going to say.

"Son of a Bantha." Riax said placing his head in his hands. Benda did the exact same thing and both of them were severely stressed.

"We'll do our training then find an engine and we're done. See, not so bad." Anya said trying to calm the other three men down.

"We also have to help the Rakata with their problem and we don't know how long that's going to take." Riax added feeling frustrated, but as a good Jedi should. He suppressed the emotion.

There was a moment of silence as they think about what to do. Benda remembered that they have the leader of a village outside waiting for them and tried to think of a plan. He couldn't, so he chose to at least get a good start.

"This is what we'll do, we go outside and give off our best first impression. Remember, these people have already had a bad experience with a Force-user before so don't do anything rash. Carth, your coming too." Carth wined, he hoped he'd stay back and let them handle everything.

The ships pilot walked over to the door and punched in a sequence on the pad to open the door. It cracked open slowly letting in the bright light of the planet into the dark ship. It was directly in Anya and Riax's eyes but Benda was slightly out of the way. Carth simply walked behind the Jedi and grabbed his pistol.

It opened completely and in front of them was twelve Rakatan warriors. Most of them were holding the average Rakata weaponry except for three in the back. Two of them were holding blaster pistols but the middle soldier was dressed in all red and an antique yet, powerful mandalorian rifle.

The leader of the group shouted in their foreign language and the group attacked. Two soldiers ran up to them and drew their swords ready to attack and bring down the crew. Benda reached out his arm and pushed back Anya and Riax, but he jumped over his teachers arm and drew his saber.

Riax landed on the ground and spun around activating his saber at the last moment, burning in half the Rakata soldiers sword on the left. He crouched down extending his left leg and sweeping the other soldier into the air, once the Rakata was in the air, Riax lifted his right leg up and slammed it down on his stomach. The Lehon native hit the dirt with a loud thud and Riax swirled around taking off one of his arms with the green saber.

"Calm yourself Riax." Benda shouted using the Force to push away the three running towards him. All the shots fired by the Rakata with a pistol missed, Carth dropped one of them already.

"I thought you said they were going to be peaceful." Anya said defending against one soldier with a sword. Being the one with the least skill in the sword, she was having trouble defending his attacks. Riax spun around and shot the attacker with the blaster pistol he hid under his cloak. He dropped to the ground with a roar of pain.

Benda remained quiet knowing he was wrong, but the leader that stood back made him worry. He released a deceptive flow that made the Teacher question what was going on. He dropped the thought of the Rakatan when a burst of anger clouded his mind, the wave of emotion was coming from Riax.

Riax jumped over another Rakata and grabbed both of his arms, snapping them both. He ducked over and spun around breaking the Rakata's right leg before flipping backwards. He landed a few feet away from red Rakata and raised his lightsaber to deliver the finishing blow by slashing him across.

"Stop." Two voices shouted. Riax looked back and saw Benda with an annoyed look on his face. The surprised Rakata looked back at his leader in the distance and moved away from the student cowardly.

"That's the leader, this one is nobody." Benda said to Riax as he backed away from the leader of their attackers. The Rakata said something in their native language to the actual leader and he responded with an annoyed tone.

"Speak in basic when around outsiders, especially Jedi, Kan'sa." A Rakata dressed in black pushed the red Rakata, or Kan'sa out of his way. He stepped up to Riax and they had a moment of eye contact, Riax felt a strange presence of the light-side within him. Even though most Rakata are still absent of Force-sensitivity.

"You know what happens when we trust outsiders One. We trusted the same outsider, twice, and he brought us down, twice. And they came in the same ship he did." Kan'sa pointed at the Jedi and then the ship with rage radiating from his voice. Benda wished he could blame his behavior on the wound in the Force that surrounded Lehon and the Star Forge, but his anger was too personal. He felt the pain of the Rakata people from the Jedi and wanted for them to pay.

"That is true, but Revan is gone, defeated by the Jedi. And as I recall, it was your idea to trust the Sith and look how they betrayed us." This put the group of Jedi and the pilot in shock, the problem they were having was with the Sith. Benda knew they'd encounter the Sith but it was too early, they just started training.

"That's why I don't want them here, I've learned from my mistake, now as the leader of our village, you need to learn from our history." Kan'sa shouted until The One turned around and pulled out a lightsaber hilt. He pointed the deactivated weapon at him and both remained quiet.

"We did not mean to cause trouble, we only wish to finish our business and move on." Benda said after signaling everyone to put away their weapons quietly. He stepped down from the landing bridge and walked over to the two Rakata but stopping at a distance.

"You did nothing Jedi, but Kan'sa believed he should take the better of our species into his own hands, once again." The One said in a deep voice. His leather-like skin was black with red tattoos going along his arms and legs. Benda remained quiet, but he realized what exactly the tattoos meant. "I am The One, but as outsiders, you shall call me by Ran'nas."

"I am Jedi Master Benda Nexus, and these are my two padawans, Anya Solarus, and Riax Tsoni. Our pilot and assistant is a former republic soldier, Carth Onasi." Riax backed up to his master while keeping his eye on Kan'sa and the other Rakata. Carth walked down the landing bridge and stopped behind Benda along with Anya.

"But before we get to any, personal business. You must help us with the beast that ravages our lands." Ran'nas looked from Benda to the other two students. He wondered if they would be able to handle this situation, if they couldn't, they'd die and that's all there is too it.

"Is it a rancor?" Carth asked. he knew that Lehon was one of the few native rancor planets and the Rakata learned how to tame them at a young age. A loose rancor wasn't exactly something Carth wanted to deal with at the moment.

"No, that monster is not one of our sacred beasts. It has been twisted and mutated by the magic of the Dark One's, they've defiled our holy ground and laid a curse upon the Guardian." Ran'nas snapped for a moment but regained his composure. It was understandable, apparently, some one has been disturbing their sacred property.

"Who are these Dark One's?" Benda asked raising a hand to stop Anya from speaking. He needed answers and knew how to get them easily. He influenced his mind gently and slowly to get all the information they might need.

"The Dark One's are Jedi like you all. They were brought here by a red Zabrak, he told Kan'sa that if they were allowed to stay. They would help us conquer the other villages." Ran'nas trailed off at that point and looked away. Benda pushed a little harder hoping he didn't make his influence obvious.

"But instead, they invaded the holy ground and performed strange rituals on our Guardian Beast, changing it into the monster it is now. Then the red one attacked us and forced some of our priests to open the temple. He's been in there ever since, I need you to destroy the Forsaken Beast and destroy all the Dark Ones." Ran'nas finally revealed what exactly he wanted them to do, and it was a big job, maybe too big of a job.

The team had a set list of things to do on this planet. They had to destroy the Beast, get rid of the Dark Ones, find a new engine in the ship wreckage, defeat the red Zabrak in the temple, and complete their training. Benda considered this too be a little much just for training, but he could consider this hands-on-experience with serious situations. But this seemed like a job for a team of Jedi Knights.

"I'm sorry, the though of the Dark Ones residing in the holy ground is hard to bear. I shall leave now and discuss certain matters with Kan'sa." The group of Rakata left the Jedi and their pilots in silence. It took them a while to take in what just happened and examine their surroundings.

The Ebon Hawk landed on a beach by the deep forest of Lehon. There was a path directly opposite of the Ebon Hawk that led to the village of The One. Every one split up into their own solitary spots and relaxed before they began their adventure into the world of Lehon.

Benda found Riax sitting on top of the ship, laying down staring at the clouds. The Jedi Master used a basic ability to jump on top of the ship and land next to his student. He sat down next to Riax and laid back relaxing on the strangely comfortable metal roof of the Ebon Hawk.

"So what's up?" Benda asked curiously.

"Nothing big, just thinking about stuff." Riax answered in a bored tone.

"Stuff like?" Riax laughed at his teachers curiosity. The student sat up and stretched before responding.

"I've just been wondering, when Ran'nas said they had a problem with the Dark Ones. Does that mean there are Sith already here?"

"Most likely, and if there are Sith here. Riax, I know this is a lot to ask of but watch over Anya. Today was the first time she's been in a real battle." The Master copied his student and sat up next to him. They were both facing different directions watching the clouds rolled past and exposed a perfect view of the Star Forge.

"It was my first battle too, why should I be watching over her. She's been your student longer than I have."

"True, but if anything were to happen to me. I want you to use your head and let the Force guide you. You'll make it out of anything." Benda smiled at the end hearing Riax laugh a little.

"I know this is off topic but you know. It feels like I've, been here before, looking for something important." Benda grew quiet and though about what he just said. There were multiple reasons why the Sith could be here.

One of them was Revan's holocron, another was a way to activate the Star Forge. Both of them were unlikely, but possible. If Riax came here looking for something, being here might trigger a memory lapse which would bring multiple results.

"But I guess its nothing, not like I'd remember anyway. Hey, teach, we'll set out for the Forsaken Beast tomorrow." Riax said jumping off the ship and going inside. Benda agreed but then wondered when did Riax start giving out orders.


	4. Forsaken Beast, Forbidden Skill

_"Go, circle, attack. Go. circle, attack." A booming voice shouted in the distance. Three Dark Jedi were on a training ground in the Korriban, training to become another team of Reapers._

_Reapers, an elite team of Sith trained in the use of the weapon created by Marka Ragnos. The weapon was a long staff made of Mandalorian iron, making it lightsaber resistant and light. The Jedi-in-training were forced to gather their own crystals without the use of a lightsaber in any matter possible, making the crystals very between them. But each one was the common red, changed to that color by Sith Alchemists._

_They worked in groups of three and killed in a twisted, painful, yet perfect manner. They practiced the process multiple times so they could adapt to their partners abilities. Reapers would surround their opponent and circle around them, every where the enemy moved. They moved in a perfect circle around them, then activated the weapons that made them what they were and attacked._

_The name Reaper, came from the weapon. A scythe, a long staff with a beam that was made in a way to extend and curve a certain length, creating the blade of the scythe. The Jedi refused to use weapons such as these, but the Sith embraced them and created an entire class just to use the weapons._

_All three of the Dark Jedi were trained to link with each other through the Dark Side and detect each others killing intentions. They'd move according to what the Dark Side told them, and struck, when the Dark Side told them. They were dressed in full Sith robes, not a single piece of their body showing. Everything was covered in the black robes and hood, their species was impossible to tell._

"_Go, circle attack. Go, circle, attack." The voice repeated like a military general. They practiced on slaves, let off their chains to run, and attempt to escape from the Sith. But it was hopeless, after every session, every slave set loose was executed to create better Reapers. The highest Sith considered it a honor, but among the slaves, it was one of the most brutal of all tortures._

_The trio surrounded a Twi'lek slave and he continued running, even though all hope was gone. Their Lightreapers, burned into the ground around him in a circle that surrounded him completely. No matter how he turned, they formed that perfect circle of death around him. He heard one of them chuckle, then it was over. The three spun in a circle simultaneously and carved him in half, even if he avoided them all. They'd attack again and again in a pattern where it was like fighting three of the same person._

_Once his severed corpse hit the ground, the three came to an instant halt as another hooded figure walked up to the group. He passed by one of them and he shifted out of the way in a movement that seemed like he was floating. The Teacher walked up to the dying Twi'lek and leaned over in his face, exposing the Vonduun crab mask he wore._

"_Be happy, it should be an honor to help these younglings ascend into the Dark Reapers position. Just think about it, they'll wreak havoc and chaos across the galaxy, dropping countless amounts of the most powerful Jedi, exactly like how they killed you." He stood up and spun around facing one of the students that Darth Haze told him to watch specifically. The Teacher was a Miraluka, giving him the ability to see the force directly. But at the cost of his own vision to the normal world which other species see._

_He saw two red clouds surrounding the students, proof of their fall to the Dark Side. But the third one, the one he was told was special. Wasn't only surrounded by a large fog that reached out to everything, but the center of it all, was a dark black flame. He literally burned, within the Dark Side._

"_You have proved yourselves countless times within Academy training. Now, you shall ascend to the rank of Reapers, you shall be the Grim Nihilus, everything that rises up against you, shall be nothing." He raised his hand and they formed a line in front of him accepting their new title in silence. "Now go, leave me." He shouted and they seemingly disappeared with a gust of dust covering their escape._

Anya came to her sense after staring into space for a while. She started to use her Force Sight and looked at Riax but then she had that weird day-dream. It scared her, dreaming of the Sith with such descriptive and accurate ideas. It almost seemed like a memory, but she's never heard of Reapers, or Team Nihilus. But in all honesty, she wanted to avoid them both.

The group was traveling through the tropical world of Lehon searching for the so called Forsaken Beast. They also had to be on the look out for the Dark Ones which were most likely another Sith cult. Carth remained back in the Ebon Hawk and was doing whatever while the Jedi left to finish their mission.

"So guys, how's it going?" Benda asked wondering how the students behind him were holding up. That's when Anya came back to her physical senses and realized her bad condition.

"I'm alright, kind of bored but that's all." Riax said walking behind Benda. He looking around for any signs of anything.

"I'm fine." Anya lied. She hated the humid air and the large amount of native insects in the area. The fact that they were looking for a rabid monster didn't help her mood.

"All right, it shouldn't be much longer. If we don't find, we'll head back to the Hawk." Benda said before Riax spoke.

"It's here." He shouted and stopped in mid-step. Benda froze and looked around quickly searching for it but he didn't see anything, Anya also looked but she couldn't find it either.

"You sure, I don't see it." Benda said reaching for his lightsaber. Riax grabbed his lightsaber but didn't activate it, he stood quiet with his eyes closed.

"I feel it, the Dark Side. It knows we're here and it's waiting for us. Anya, find it." Riax motioned to Anya to look in a specific direction and she did as she was told.

Her vision switched from the normal view and into the realm of the Force. A large red cloud was off in the distance and it surged towards them. The being wasn't moving, but it had full intentions on ripping them apart.

"It's there, I don't know what it is, but its there." Anya said frightened by the size of the being. She came to the suggestion that it was a rancor, but they weren't Force-based beings. She also knew it was a bad thing to shoot them, which was exactly what Riax did.

He pulled out a blaster pistol and fired three shots directly at the beasts head. The rancor roared in pain and charged towards them, trees crumbled and fell as it tore threw nature.

"Run, now." Riax shouted to the other two. Benda wondered what type of plan did this student have, but he didn't have one so he decided not to ask questions.

They ran into a clearing and dashed across half of the area and into the high grass. Riax ordered them to duck into the grass and wait for it to come into view. But what he saw was not what was expected.

The Rancor charged out of the trees and stopped searching for its prey. It was unusual, and more deadly than most. The Forsaken Beast, was black and its body was covered in bony spikes, replacing the brown leather skin of the average rancor. On its head was a red symbol, two hooked designs on both sides of a circle.

"It's the Disciples of Ajunta Pall. There not Sith exactly, they are followers of the Dark Side, but believe that Sith Alchemy surpasses all forms of existence." Benda leaned back letting his brown hair drop over and cover his face. He looked over to Riax expecting another brilliant plan. "What now, its a rancor mutated by Sith Alchemy?" He sounded fairly annoyed.

"Give me your lightsaber." Riax said extending his hand out to Benda but keeping an eye on the beast.

"I get the feeling you just asked for my lightsaber but that's not possible." The Teacher joked hoping his student wasn't serious. He was strangely possessive over his weapon.

"Master, please. Trust me on this one, give me your sword." Riax turned to Benda and waited for his answer. The teacher reluctantly gave Riax his sword, but only after taking Anya's.

"Now, I need you both to run that way as fast as you can so it sees you." Riax said gripping both sabers in a ready position.

"Are you crazy, get that things attention." Anya shouted not believing what her friend wanted them to do. But sadly, the Rancor noticed them after hearing her voice.

"Now, would be a good time for you to get moving." Riax said activating both lightsabers and crouching down lower. Benda sighed and spun around running pulling Anya along as he ran. He relaxed, calming his self, and felt the Force flowing through his body.

Benda pulled Anya on to his back and ran at Jedi speed through the high grass. He looked back and saw the Rancor running towards them. Its stomping heavy steps shook the ground as it hunted its prey, the Alchemy made it faster and stronger than normal Rancor. But not smarter, if its intelligence grew, it'd notice that the group was missing a member.

It charged through the grass and Riax closed his eyes knowing if he looked, fear might cloud his judgment. He relied on the well-known entity to guide his plan into completion. But something was different, the calm world he entered was gone. Burning, it angered him that his only place of pure joy, his mind, was burning and his memory was only half complete.

Everything was burning, his mind, memory, his joy, his composure, the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. He lost his self in his mind, the side of the Force that was showing itself now consumed him. Then his body reacted to the physical situation.

His knees pressed upwards as the rancor ran over him. The green and blue weapons in his hands flared and the smell of searing leathery flesh rose. The load roar of the beast shook his eardrums and vibrated his insides, but all he saw was what was in his mind. Destruction.

His feet connected with the ground and the Rancor slammed against the ground in pain. It roared and clawed at the dirt with both of its legs slashed deeply, to the point where the bone was carved. Riax jumped back and rolled through the air flatly, it felt more like he was flying than jumping. His body moved on its own as he crossed his arms and moved around. His feet touched the ground and he jumped back avoiding a last attack made by the dying beast. Riax jumped forward landing on top of its head and sinking both of the blades into his skull, ending the Forsaken Beasts life.

He opened his eyes and examined his surroundings. His feet on the black leather skin of the Rancor, both sabers stabbed directly into the center the of the symbol on its head. He deactivated the sabers releasing the scorched smell of burnt flesh and inner tissue. In a state of disbelief, he leaped off its head and landed on the ground stepping back witnessing what he did.

He only knew of three jumps he made, but the damage shows much more. The Alchemy Beast had multiple to countless amount of blaster wounds. Its arms were cut to the point were the bones were exposed, burnt, yet exposed. It breathed its last breath and died, leaving Riax confused and alone. But in his situation, alone is better than having a mutated Rancor made from Sith Alchemy as company.

"Riax, where did the Rancor go." Benda shouted from the distance. Riax looked back at him confused then back at the corpse. It was gone, the only remaining thing was a small fang like bone on the ground, about the size of his middle finger. Riax picked it up and put it in his pocket, something seemed special about it. It glowed an unnatural red but when Riax held it, the glow disappeared.

"Uh, my plan... it worked." He said trying not to sound crazy. A situation like this was something he should report to the council. But for some strange, and influencing reason, he couldn't. They didn't deserve to know.

"Well, as long as its done doesn't matter." Benda said not wanting to question what happened. He guessed Riax cut it down and killed it from there but there was no point in questioning.

"Where's Anya?" Riax asked hoping nothing happened to her.

"She went back to the ship, it was getting a little too dangerous for her. So she chose to leave, not much of a fighter." Benda said punching Riax in the arm. A true definition of a fighter is a person that can take out a Rancor and walk out without a scratch.

"So what are we going to do. We can report back to Ran'nas and tell him its dead." Riax said before noticing Benda's annoyed face. He realized what was exactly and handed him back his lightsaber.

"Thank you, I suggest we go back to the Hawk first. They may not be willing to wait." Benda said and started walking in the general direction of the ship.

The walked in silence for a while. There was nothing to say, Riax was tired from walking and enduring the planets climate. Benda escorted Anya back to the Ebon Hawk, then returned for Riax so he ran the path at least three times. Benda watched the ground and every step, he knew what Riax was, and what he could become if not properly trained. But for know, he was ascending on the correct path, at an alarming rate. If he continued the way he is for only a few months, he'd be a main candidate for the Jedi Council, the highest honor. Even if you lose the vote, it proves that they even considered you for such a thing.

But with honor came envy, jealousy, and pride. Something they couldn't feel, so the Jedi didn't display the joy some got from being elected. But he did have to give Riax some credit, progress never goes unnoticed. He just had to think of a way to say it.

"That's why I said you'd lead if something happened to me, Riax." Benda said bluntly. They stopped walking directly before the beach where the Ebon Hawk was landed.

"What do you mean?" Riax stopped and watched his teacher with a curious eye.

"With two lightsabers and a mind, you brought down a rancor melded with the Dark Side. A trait that I consider difficult, even now."

"It was luck, I did what the force told me to do. I just obeyed the orders it gave me and it was finished." The Teacher smiled hearing how connected with the Force the student was.

"That requires years of training padawan. Even some masters haven't gained that skill yet." He joked and patted him on the shoulder. "You may not know this, but most Jedi run at first sight of a rancor."

"I owe it all to you, Master."

"But power is seductive and the one who owns it becomes greedy." Benda said changing the mood of the conversation instantly. Riax looked up surprised and wondered what he meant by that.

"Why would you say that?" He asked suspicious of what's on his teachers mind.

"No reason, its just a warning. Your very strong in the Force and with a saber, most people only excel with one. But don't let the want to become the best in those subjects get to you, becoming better is a good thing. Just don't get greedy." He smiled and walked ahead of Riax knowing he got his point across.

"You mean the Dark Side, correct." The student walked behind the teacher as they came closer to the Ebon Hawk.

"Yes, when we reach the Temple of Ancients, I must show you something. But until then, don't worry yourself." He tried to drop the subject he started but a curious padawan wouldn't let that happen.

"The Dark Side, you think that with my power I'll fall to the Dark Side." Riax said thinking ahead of his teacher. He stopped for a second and spoke again. "But what if I use my power to hunt down the Sith and the Dark Jedi." Riax said but Benda cut him off.

"That kind of thinking will lead to the Dark Side. You'll let your hate of your enemy and your sense of pride and honor control you. Slowly, you won't be able to tell who's an enemy or an ally. And once you do, you'll be standing amongst the Sith slaying the Jedi." He said boldly and with a tone that ended the conversation. Riax felt as if he learned something. Even though it could be for a good intention, good things can be twisted and changed. He committed that thought to memory and learned from it.

"I'm sorry Master." Riax said quickly and ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, like I said. You'll learn about it once the time comes."

Even though Benda and Riax were enjoying their silent and peaceful walk. Things inside the Ebon Hawk were not going so well. It seemed that Carth and Anya weren't getting along that well, and it only became worse.

"Carth, what are these." Anya shouted from another room as Carth laid on the couch. Ever since she walked in, he's heard her annoying voice screeching and interrupting his nap.

"I don't know, what does it look like. You have eyes don't you." Carth shouted back still partially asleep.

"It looks like the newest edition of H.T. triple X." Anya stomped into the room and threw a magazine at Carth. He stood up instantly surprised and pissed.

The reason why Anya was so mad is because H. T. triple X stands for Human and Twi'lek adult magazine. She found a porno magazine under the pilot seat and took it personal.

"Well if you weren't snooping around my ship. You wouldn't find Bantha shit like this." Carth shouted back and stood up. He snatched up the magazine and put it in his pocket.

"Well maybe if you were a better person, you wouldn't need stuff like this." Anya snapped back. For a Jedi she had a very quick attitude, it wasn't a bad thing, she just wasn't very patient with certain things.

"I'm as good as a person as I need to be. Damn it, why can't I be flying some hot Sith girl." Carth shouted.

"That's because a Sith girl would kill you before they sleep with you, Carth." Benda said as him and Riax walked onto the ship. Riax laughed out loud hearing Anya continue to rant about how the Jedi code should apply to Carth too.

"How's the engine problem going?" Riax asked walking over to the second couch and dropping on top. He watched as Anya stormed across the ship pulling out random inappropriate things.

"Terrible, I found something but it'll get us to the next planet and then shut down." Carth replied then looked back. "And if you got such a problem with my ship get off." He shouted back.

"It seems like you two are getting along." Benda joked and stood next to Carth.

"Damn it, tell your Jedi apprentice to shut up and sit down. What part of stay out of my stuff doesn't she understand." Carth complained and walked into the storage room where Anya ravaged his supplies.

"Anya, come here. Riax has to tell you how he brought down the Rancor." Anya gasped and walked back into the room. Carth leaned over and stared in disbelief.

"Stop lying, a Rancor, not possible." Carth said folding his arms.

"A Jedi has no need to lie." Benda said and winked at Riax. Riax stuck his tongue out at his teacher and tried to think of a story that made sense. He simply told them that he dropped a load of trees on top of the thing after cutting its legs.

Benda laughed and walked into the Dormitory room. With one swift movement he leaped onto the top bed and pulled out a small holocube. The cube projected the image of the planets they were supposed to go to but one thing he noticed he considered wrong. The last planet they were to visit and train at, was Korriban, the largest Sith Academy in the galaxy. Ever since the rule of Revan, the facility grew and expanded. It was now owned by one of Darth Haze's most trusted apprentices, Darth Bane.

He discussed it with the council the day they were supposed to leave and the council didn't help. The map was given to them from Grand Master Syphon Creed his self. There was no way any of them could disagree with his orders. But all of them questioned why he'd send two students and a Master to the heart of the growing Sith Empire.

There was no question about it, they were going to Korriban last. Benda has been there once, and only once to execute a secret mission under council orders. Even though he disagreed, he was sent there to assassinate one of Darth Haze's many apprentices. He finished the mission and barely escaped with his life. That was also the first time he saw the legendary Darth Reaver, but it was before he became a Sith Lord. But the image was scarred into his mind.

He stood in front of him dressed in a full black Dark Jedi robe. His hood was raised and his face wasn't visible but it was obvious to tell it was him. In his right hand was a long staff, an ancient Lightreaper, a weapon that killed many in one swing. His presence felt like a pure wound in the Force, it felt as if him being there was calling on the Dark Side to kill and destroy countless living beings. His skill was exceptional and Benda had to escape or he would've been killed.

But that's what worried him, if he went to Korriban. There was the chance he'd be forced to battle him all over again, and have to protect Anya in the process. It put him at a major disadvantage, one that will surely kill him.

He dropped the thought and searched for the next planet. Once they finished with Lehon, they'd go to the closest colonized system, and get the ship repaired. Then move on to their next destination, Telos to go to the Telosian Jedi Academy. This was another mystery to him, the Telosian Jedi Academy was governed by a woman named Atris. For some reason she left the Jedi order and started the academy for two reasons. To collect Jedi artifacts, and to provide a training ground and safe-haven for another order, known as the Potentium, or Gray Jedi.

It started to seem more like the Council or Grand Master Syphon was sending out to fix problems they don't have time for. Benda knew not to question their ability, but if something was up, certainly Kay would've told him. His mind wandered off with thoughts of the female council member until Carth interrupted.

"Okay, Jedi man, we need to get out of here soon because I need to be around more human beings than these two." Carth said hanging in the room.

Benda rolled his eyes and put away the map. It wasn't a secret, but to tell the rest this early about the problems with their journey was complicated. He can't go up to two students and a pilot and tell them that he has doubts about the council's plans.

"Fine, we'll leave in about two days. Tomorrow we'll leave to the temple, and the day after we'll come back and then we can leave." Benda said to Carth. The pilot looked annoyed but it was probably from Anya's shouting and complaining.


	5. Disciples of Ajunta Pall

"Well know, isn't this just great." Benda mumbled with his head low. He looked over at Riax with a glance that said 'any new ideas.' Sadly, the padawan had none, and probably wasn't going to get any for a while.

"I know, just this pinnacle of every living beings dreams." Riax whispered in a seriously sarcastic voice. They were in a seriously bad position and needed a plan.

Once Benda and Riax returned to the Ebon Hawk, they were ambushed. By a team of Dark Jedi wearing the robes of the Disciples of Ajunta Pall. It resembled average Dark Jedi robes except for the red symbol that was on their backs. This wasn't the best situation they've been in, in a quick glance, Riax realized they were surrounded by the highest members.

They were captured and dragged into a tent with the eight disciples inside, sitting in a Sith ritual ring. With the three Jedi placed in the middle, the disciples rose and stood around them discussing their fates.

"I say we make them suffer, suffering of the Jedi." One of them said in a annoying voice. It was obviously a crazed Rodian, judging by the language he spoke in.

"No, when Jen Maul returns. He will decide the Jedi-scum's fate." A calmer human said. His brown eyes were fixed on Riax and the student gave him an evil look. "These protectors of the galaxy are only hiding the truth, the truth of Sith Alchemy."

"Why fight it Jedi, we are of the Dark Side. You hate us, you want us dead, it's in you to feel anger towards us." One of them said from behind the group. The three Jedi saw into their plan and figured it out, if they felt emotion. It would call upon the Dark Side, making any form of Sith Alchemy easier for them.

"Think about it, instead of the Force guiding you. You can guide it, the destiny of all things bending at your will, isn't it grand." The human said keeping his gaze on Riax expecting a reaction. "So how about it Jedi, be a slave to the Force, or make the galaxy belong to you."

The Jedi remained silent, any reply would cause them to continue. The disciples of Ajunta Pall studied the Dark Side, making their use of it much easier. Benda closed his eyes and meditated, slowly using the Force to influence his students into making remaining calm. Anya felt the influence and obeyed, but Riax was challenging the Dark Jedi. The connection they established visually was a duel between the two mentally. To see who had the stronger will, if Riax would resist the Dark Side, or if the alchemist would give up. Riax won.

"This is futile, they refuse the power they are capable of. Leave them, Jen Maul will return soon when he his finished with the secrets within the Temple of Ancients. He will return to us with the knowledge needed to control the Star Forge." Benda looked up in shock as the ring of alchemists left the tent. They pushed the red cover away from the opening showing the three the outside world. With a brief glance, they realized they were taken to a camp which consisted of nine people. The eight alchemists, and their leader which is inside the temple.

After a moment of silence, making sure the capturers was out of range. Benda began speaking to figure up a plan to escape.

"They are planning to activate the Star Forge, that's not possible. Grand Master Syphon sealed it off from the Force." He said while struggling to get out of the cortosis cord wrapped around his wrists. He stopped struggling after he tipped over and slammed against the grass.

"That's why Jen Maul is taking so long inside the Temple, he's looking for a way to break that seal and activate it." Anya remained in her trance reaching out with the Force to find their equipment. Their lightsabers were in the tent next to the one they were in, and parallel to them was nine more tents. The living spaces for the nine disciples.

"Master, what's a Jen?" She asked unsure if they should worry about the title. How they said the word made her think it was a title, it might've been a person but she wasn't sure.

"A Jen, is a Dark Jedi basically." Benda said while struggling to set up. He squirmed on the ground and bumped into a crate causing some hard metal tool to drop on his head. With a slight whine he continued. "They are mostly Dark Jedi that want to be trained by Darth Haze and take on the name Jen, to be recognized by. It means something in the original Sith language."

"So the Sith are a different species?" Anya asked in shock. Both Bend and Riax lowered their heads not willing to explain ancient history. The male student expected his friend to know this better than him but it was a rare chance.

"So there's a Dark Jedi here, and he's in the temple." Riax said bluntly after remaining silent. He listened as Benda moved around until he did something unusual.

"Ouch." he shouted feeling a sharp stinging feeling on the back of his neck. It burned like he was zapped with a small jolt of lightning. Anya looked back at what her master was doing and saw their method of escape.

She reached out with the Force and pulled the Ion cutter to her hand. A small special tool that made a blade of pure energy appear for a quick second and cut anything in its path. Even though this was a precision cutter, meaning the blade was smaller, it was enough to cut the braces around their hands.

She quickly flicked the switch and the blade flashed for slightly longer than a second. It created a clean and direct cut through the weaker metals that were around her wrist, and a small incision into her wrist. The pain made her wince but she was free, in one quick movement, she moved around and freed the most experienced person in the group. Then her fellow student and captive.

They remained quiet so they didn't alarm the disciples to their escape. They had to sneak over to the next tent, gather their equipment. And then stop the disciples from doing anything else. All three of them were now standing, the Ion cutter in Riax's hand because he was the last one freed.

"What's next?" Anya asked. Riax patted his self and with a large grin, pulled out the blaster underneath his belt. He spun it around on his finger a few times and tightened his grip around it.

"We find our lightsabers, if they are Jedi this blaster pistol won't do us much good." Riax said adjusting the scope on top and pulling out the energy packs. It was mostly full except for the few shots Riax fired earlier, but it was enough. He held the blaster also, being the only one that bothered learning how to use it.

He excelled in using all types of weaponry, most lightsaber types, almost every blaster, and he was a very good speeder pilot. This made him one of the most skilled people here, also being the second best in the Force and in saber skill, next to his teacher. But one thing Riax had over the teacher was how quickly he learned and mastered the dangerous form of Juyo, form VII.

Benda felt the Force in the tents across from them, it felt like the Dark Side of the Force being transferred from living beings into objects. He recognized that in the tents across from them, were the alchemists, making the tents next to them were the equipment was.

"Riax, pass it over." Benda said walking over to the back of the tent and motioning for the Ion cutter. Riax tossed it to him and put both hands on the pistol, he spun around and pointed it into the tent across from them. Watching the shadow of their opponent, meditating in his sanctuary. He wanted to take a shot to his head and remove a problem, but it would hurt more than help.

Benda moved behind the box he bumped into and flipped on the tool. In one swift motion, he cut into the cloth that formed the tent and crawled through. His two students followed and he did the same to the outside of the other tent, giving them access to the storage tent of the disciples.

"I found our things." Anya whispered tossing back everyone's saber, and other minor equipment. After gathering all of his things, Riax quietly pulled open a crate and reached inside grabbing his prize.

"And I found me a few toys." He smiled and pulled out a blaster pistol that made Benda shiver. He gripped it in one hand and pulled out a second one, holding two Mandalorian Disintegrators. These were the most powerful pistols in the known galaxy, they've been illegal in Republic space before the Temple Wars. Apparently, the disciples crossed over from Sith, to republic territory in a civilian cruiser.

"Riax, what do you think your doing with those." Benda shouted when he got over the shock of the highly illegal weapons in the possession of his most unstable student.

"The Jedi escaped, catch them." One of the disciples shouted as they charged out of their tents and towards the supply tent. Riax smiled and looked at Benda for approval when he noticed them coming. The Teacher nodded knowing it would help their survival and that there was no other choice. Riax raised the blaster and fired it at one of the shadows.

The recoil of the blaster made the weapon flick back but Riax held still. The red bolt of energy that was fired out burned through the tent cloth and shot a disciple in the chest. The force of the shot flung him back through the air and the actual blast caused a gaping hole to appear in his chest.

The other disciples stood back and watched as their partner was flung into the air and slammed against a tree. Even though they were skilled in the use of a lightsaber, a Mandalorian blaster of that power would be difficult to defend from.

"Kailie." The Rodian shouted out the name of his friend and ran towards the tent in a blind rage. Riax noticed only one of the shadows outside continued to move and aimed for that one next. He pulled the trigger and another wave of pure energy seeped out of the guns barrel and blew off the Rodian's head.

"Zeek." The human male shouted and motioned for the others to stay back. He knew the Jedi would only attack if they attacked first. "Don't move, the Jedi would rather cower inside of the tent with a blaster then come outside and fight us how true Force-users should. With the sword." He said attempting to draw the Jedi out, they out numbered them and he was sure they'd win in a saber duel.

Riax looked back at Benda and waited for orders. He could simply pull the trigger a few more times and take out a few more, or they could go outside and fight. The Teacher smiled at the chance to show the students a hands-on lesson in the limits of the Force. He stretched out his hands and focused drawing the Force into his body.

He then released it all at one time in front of him and blew the tent out of the ground. It flew on top of two disciples and one of the wooden rods holding it into the ground lashed out and stabbed another in the shoulder. He activated his saber and dashed out ready to jump into combat.

"Now." He shouted and both of his students followed his lead.

Benda leaped forward and used the Force to cause a cannon ball of pressure to impact the two disciples on the ground. The sound of their ribs snapping made him regret the decision, hoping the other two wouldn't resort to lethal force. He pushed the injured disciple into another tent and gripped his mind causing him to fall into a coma like state. He looked over to Anya to see how she was holding her self.

She threw her lightsaber and controlled it with the Force so it cut down the disciples legs then kicked him hardly in the head. Benda noted that the disciples weren't well trained but was still proud of Anya's non-lethal technique. He looked over to his other student remembering that he was handling to of them.

The only thing he saw was the last step Riax took in bringing down the second of them. The first one was on the ground missing an arm and a large gash in his throat. Riax jumped forward and started a specific technique, developed for the use of the style Juyo. While in the air, he moved his saber around and twirled it in the air giving off the visual impression that he had a countless amount of arms and each one was holding a lightsaber.

He landed in front of the disciple and spun around defending from the basic and clumsy attack that he attempted. While completing the spin, with a slight flick of the wrist he cut the disciple in half and kicked off his top half.

"Be careful Riax, Master Drexel taught you that form because he believed you could control it." Benda warned as Riax ended his offense. They deactivated their lightsabers and stood around to regroup.

" I know Master, I have it under control. It's just that they are to dangerous." Riax said placing the lightsabers under his coat. He put the blasters under his belt for quicker use.

"You saber skills are exceptional, control them. Anya, your control over the Force is also exceptional, keep training." Benda said complimenting both students. He sighed wondering what they were going to do until Riax spoke up.

"Do you hear that?" He asked raising his hand to quiet every one. Benda listened closely but couldn't hear anything.

"Uh, no, what is it?" He asked hoping Riax was imagining this so he wouldn't come across more problems.

Riax spun around in a circle and walked around in a bigger circle. Benda started to worry over his students sanity until he walked inside another one of the tents and shouted in joy.

"Carth." Riax shouted and the other two followed to see what happened. They walked in to see Carth strapped to a table and his mouth covered so he couldn't talk. Riax pulled out the Ion cutter he took off of Benda a while ago and cut the straps they bound Carth to the table.

"Damn it, you Jedi go out and then I get attacked on my ship. By more Jedi, what the hell are you? A bad luck charm." He shouted as Anya handed him back his while he got off the metal table. "Freaking, psychopathic, Rodian tried to dissect me." He continued to rant.

"Aw, shut up. Be happy your still here." Riax said getting tired of his voice.

"Be happy I'm still here. It's your fault I'm here in the first place." Carth's complaints were understandable. The only reason he was going through all of this was because he was traveling with the Jedi.

The group walked outside in silence, Carth finished his limited amount of complaints and stopped. Riax looked up into the sky and noticed that the large moon near the planet was covering most of the sun. Lehon had longer days than most other planets, after that which would've been an entire day. It was not turning night, for an entire twenty-four hour period.

"We should get back to the Ebon Hawk. Tomorrow, we'll report to Ran'nas. He'll be glad to hear that we've taken down two of his problems." Riax said walking down the path towards the Ebon Hawk. It was a clear trail that lead to the beach where him and Benda were attacked by the disciples.

The group followed Riax down the trail for a while, except for Benda. He stood behind and waited for a little while before walking back into the camp saying he had to get something. Benda's mood changed as his ability came into affect.

The screams and groans of the Force rolled through his mind as he picked up on the amount of death that took place on Lehon. He could count exactly how many people were destroyed at the hands of the Star Forge and the exact amount of disciples that were killed now. Seven of the disciples were dead, he regretted this fact, because he knew that all of them must be killed or they will cause trouble once again. There was eight, one left, the one Anya let live.

Benda walked up to his body and looked down at the sleeping body of the human male. He had black hair and a scar across his cheek, probably from a failed alchemy attempt. Benda sighed as the man opened his eyes slightly, now he had to do it. He placed a hand over his face and performed the quickest technique he knew. He called this technique Force Eclipse because of how it works. It places the person who he places in it in a position where they are looking at the sun, a moon moves across the sky and when the eclipse happens. The person dies, he gives them the time before the eclipse to repent for any deeds they've done, hoping they'd have peace in death.

He let out the breath that was held in once he envisioned the eclipse covering the sun. Benda knew that it was a painless thing, but he still felt the souls of the dead inside the Force lingering. With a slight smile he left, knowing that in the long run, it was the best decision. He used the Force to sooth his muscles as he ran at speeds that'd match land speeders.

The rest of the group was already on the beach where the Ebon Hawk was landed. Carth was napping inside leaving the two students to set by the beach. They looked out as the tide went back and returned to them closer than before. The silence between them was only because Riax was laying down on the sand, while Anya sat up thinking. She had something on her mind, and finally chose to say it.

"Your such a better Jedi than I am." She said looking into the water.

"That's not true, I'm just better in the physical sense. You've been with Benda longer than I have, there has to be something you know that I don't." He said honestly.

"There's nothing I know that you don't Riax. I've heard the rumors around the academy that you were some one special or important to the Jedi." She said mentioning the rumors that went around the academy. Riax's sudden appearance and quick progress made many to believe he was the next Revan, which side he'd be on was something many gossiped about.

"That's what people say, don't listen to stupid rumors. You have the eyes of the Force yourself naturally, that's something most Jedi don't learn. I haven't even started that type of training." Riax attempted to raise her confidence by focusing on her strong points.

"When we were attacked by that Rancor, you defeated it. When the disciples of Ajunta Pall had us, it was you that brought down to four of them." She replied.

"When we were attacked by the Rancor, I asked you to spot it for me, then I shot it which was a stupid idea. When we were captured by the disciples, we'd still be there if you didn't find that ion cutter." Riax said with a laugh at the end. All of his greatest moments came with her aid and she didn't notice.

"I know I shouldn't feel like this but, your a better Jedi than I could ever be." Anya's statement made Riax think for a second and he came up with a reply that would stop the conversation.

"No, my skill doesn't make me a better Jedi. If you'd watch closely, your the better Jedi, I'm closer to being a Sith." He said and she gasped at realizing that.

It was true. Riax was better in saber techniques and mastered one of the most powerful forms. He was very good at using the Force for powers also, but in the more offensive powers. He was more of a skilled fighter than he was a Jedi. The silence that came was awkward and painful on both sides.

"I'm. Sorry." She said slowly not knowing the truth of Riax's abilities.

"I'm constantly on watch by Benda and other Jedi to see how I progress, the slightest technique that involved the Dark Side and their on my case." Riax said remembering a time when he performed a skill which caused lightning to shoot out from his hands. Master Seth lectured him about the violent use of the Force afterwards.

"Hey, guys, how could you just leave me back there." Benda whined as he walked up to his students interrupting their conversation. He walked behind them and slouched over, he was forced to run a few miles using the Force alone to keep him going.

"Sorry, we didn't know how long it'd take so we left." Anya answered her teacher even thought it was more of a statement than at question.

"What if something happened?" Benda asked with a smile.

"We thought you could cry your way out of any situation." Riax joked. Both him and Anya laughed while the teacher ignored the insult. He sat down next to his students and watched the tide.

"So, how are you guys. After what happened, if anything's wrong you can tell me." He said.

"Nah, we're alright. But I got to kick some real butt today, you saw me Benda." Riax boasted in a playful manner. He began to stand up and act out the entire battle while exaggerating parts in front of his team. Eventually the tide tripped him and dragged him out into the water.

Carth watched from a distance, leaning on the rail of the Ebon Hawk. There was a slight smile on his face as he watched the Jedi and his students mess around and play. Carth's recent experience with Jedi gave him the impression that all of them were all stuck up and cared for no one.

"But that's only because we were up against those monsters." Carth said recalling memories of his days as a soldier in the republic army. He fought alongside Jedi battling Sith soldiers, Mandalorian mercenaries, and a enemy that's been spreading like a disease in the Unknown regions and the distant planets. A furious monster that controls an unstoppable force of beings designed to kill and nothing else.

After a few years of fighting them in secret, out of the eyes of the public. The monsters suddenly disappeared, they left existence, all trace of them was gone. The units created by the Republic to fight the beasts were disbanded and the soldiers were sent home as honored soldiers for an unknown reason.

"Hopefully, they'll never witness a horror anything like the Gigas." Carth said forcing the memories away. He now lead a normal life, well, it used to be normal.

"But in all honesty, these are not you average Jedi." Carth said chuckling as Riax attempted to swim back but was dragged away again. He paddled back harder than before but some strange fish dragged him under water. That's when Benda realized he was in trouble and decided to help.

Anya stood in the background shouting and screaming while Carth laughed.

"Nope, theses guys are more like a family." He thought as Benda dragged Riax back and they all started to laugh at the near-fatal experience. It's funny that a fish would kill them when eight Sith alchemists and a mutated Rancor failed


	6. The Temple of Ancients

(A/N) I'm sorry as god knows how much for the delay, issues prevented me from getting to the comp, but I've been able to finish this and at least pause with a good cliff-hangar. lol

"I'm glad to hear that this information. If you haven't done anything, Kan'sa would've taken my place as leader of the village and lead them to their death." The black Rakata thanked them. The three Jedi left to the village after spending the night in the Ebon Hawk.

"It was our pleasure, it furthered my students training and it helped the people." Benda said bowing in a traditional humble form. Anya and Riax bowed next but Riax stayed low for a slight amount longer. He noticed something but decided not to mention it until it was necessary.

"As you can see, ever since the Dark Ones came, our home has been falling down the wrong path." He said walking deeper into the tent they were in. It was a large tent made in a octagon shape and pointed ceiling. In the back of the room was Ran'nas's bed, or multiple expensive carpets laid out on the floor.

"Why, what exactly did they do?" Riax asked hoping he could figure out more of the story.

"It was terrible, when they arrived and left to the forest. It seemed like they wouldn't bother us, but then they kidnapped some of our people in the night and took them away. We don't know what happened to them, but we heard their screams the next night." Ran'nas said sitting down on one of the mats. Riax, Benda, and Anya sat down on their knees on a separate one.

"Sith alchemy." Benda mumbled looking away. Who knows what they could've done to the prisoners, they could've been made into Dark Jedi, or turned into mindless slaves. Both was a grim and painful fate through the dark art.

"But there were no bodies inside the camp, they must be alive." Anya said bringing hope into the situation. Ran'nas looked up at her in surprise, then at Riax for his comment.

"They would've noticed the blaster fire, that means whoever Jen Maul is, he took them inside the Temple of Ancients." Riax finished using his intuition. It was based on loose facts, but it was highly possible, and reasonable. Benda felt proud knowing his students progressed so fast in every direction.

"Yes, even we heard the weapons. Kan'sa attempted to interfere with your business, but I stopped him and told him that everything was under control. I have faith in you, Jedi, I need to place my faith in you once again." Ran'nas said in a strange tone, the team noticed the change in his tone and wondered what they were going to be asked to do next.

"We will hold our side of the deal if you hold yours." Riax said making sure that Ran'nas wasn't thinking it was some type of charity. He wanted to make sure the Rakata knew that they were going to expect permission into the temple afterwards.

"I have remembered student, that is why I ask you this. We shall allow you inside of the Temple, but once you enter, please defeat the Dark One inside and free our people." He asked leaning over and placing his head against the floor. The Jedi could easily refuse, he knew that and the only way to ask them was through begging.

The two students looked up to their master and waited for the word. He was obviously going to agree, but there might've been something else he wanted. The teacher seemed to be in deep thought about what they were going to do. He wondered if they'd be able to handle a Jen at a time like this. Riax was very skilled and Anya was intelligent, but intelligence wouldn't help much and Riax might not be ready for this.

"We agree. We'll handle your problem effectively." Benda said rising from his spot. His students looked at each other expecting more from their teacher. He had to have more to say, at least a witty joke to throw in. But his mood was serious and something was bothering him.

The two walked out behind him in a quick pace to catch up to their teacher. As they exited the tent, they were under the watch from multiple Rakata. All of them watching curiously, waiting for the Jedi that came to the planet as their saviors. This was probably the second time these people gave a Jedi this look. The first time it was focused on Revan, now it was on two students looking for their teacher.

"What's wrong Jedi-scum, lost your master." Kan'sa said as he walked up to them, pushing others out of the way. Riax noticed him and made a fist, he missed one chance to show this guy how strong these Jedi-scum were once. He didn't plan on missing it twice.

"Anya, go find Benda." Riax said pushing her back as a smile crossed his face. He saw the assault rifle on Kan'sa's hip, no match to either of his Mandalorian blasters, or his saber. He had the advantage, and he knew it. "What's wrong Kan'sa, are you afraid of the Jedi." He taunted hoping he'd fall for it, he did.

"The only thing I'm scared of is disgracing myself by letting you get away with that type of insult." He shouted. Ran'nas stepped out of his tent but Riax motioned to him to stay back. He knew what he was doing, it was a teaching the Jedi academy made sure the students knew.

"Your so angry, Jedi training could help you control that. It might take you a galactic century, but that's expected." Riax continued walking to the side. Kan'sa walked the opposite direction and they made a dirt ring in the ground, all others avoided this ring knowing that was their trail.

"The Jedi caused our people to fall, you will only drag us farther down. If there were no Jedi, there would be no Sith." He answered. Riax saw the logic in what he meant, but insulting the logic would raise his anger even more. Which was what he was trying to do.

"If there were no Jedi, you'd be killed by the Sith you mean." Riax said with a devious voice. Kan'sa snapped and reached down for the assault rifle to finish this. It only took a split-second, but Riax wondered if he should end the problem with his blaster, saber, or the Force. He chose the Force and let the energy build up within his hands.

Kan'sa shouted a Rakata battle cry and drew out the blaster taking aim. Riax pushed out his right hand and reached out with the Force built up inside. He felt the cold touch of the blaster on his hand and closed it, crushing the barrel with the Force as Kan'sa fired. The blaster back-fired as the blast inside reversed in direction when one exit was sealed off. A red beam of light shot out and flew into his shoulder leaving a burned patch of flesh, smoking and burning. But Riax wasn't finished, he had to eliminate the problem, not permanently, but temporarily.

He dashed forward and ducked down once he got close to the Rakata. Pressing up on his right knee, he launched upwards raising his right knuckle into the air. His fist collided with the red Rakata's chin and both of them were propelled into the air. Riax landed on the ground smoothly, but Kan'sa was flung back and landed on a crate. He leaned back as his mind blacked out.

"That was a good display of skill my apprentice, but like I said. Control it." Benda said form behind Riax. He felt the presence of his teacher but didn't expect him to be so close. Riax spun around and stepped back putting space between the two.

"I'm sorry Master, but some one like him could interfere with our mission. It was a necessary display of action, Master." Riax said using his way with words to get his self out of trouble. One thing Benda taught him which was unusual was as long as you tell the council what they want to hear. Every thing will go alright, and this was what Benda wanted to hear, so it worked out.

"Oh child, there's a difference between necessity and taking the extreme." He said with stress in his voice. Riax just smiled and laughed a little, Benda did the same knowing this was an awkward situation.

"I should thank you, young Jedi. If he was to stir up any more trouble, who knows what could've happened. He was a former leader of our villages honor warriors. But he disgraced his self and was reduced to minor guards." Ran'nas said before speaking in their native language to have him removed from the street. A couple of Rakata picked Kan'sa off and carried him away to some place. The crowds in the path began moving along also, they must've known to leave the leader to his business.

"He must have a reason, it can't just be that he hates Jedi." Benda said.

"No, it is just a ball of pure malice building up inside of him, waiting to erupt into a volcano of destruction upon the Jedi and our people." Ran'nas finished. Benda nodded in agreement, but Riax noted the fact that he was able to detect Ran'nas's feelings of hate so easily. It was a theory running through his mind, but not one to be proposed, yet. "But I must let you leave, you have work to finish, and I must deal with Kan'sa once he awakens. Good bye Jedi, return to us with good news." Ran'nas said walking down the path towards the directions of where the other Rakata took him.

"Well, that's it. Any questions?" Benda said turning towards his students. They were silent, or they weren't paying attention. But either way they were fine with leaving now. "Hopefully, Carth hasn't run into any problems." He said in the end.

Sadly, Carth was smashing his head against the wall of the Ebon hawk out of boredom. The Jedi left him in his ship because they believed he would make things worse. Well, that's what he thought, they actually said watch the ship.

"Right, watch the ship. It's not like anything can pilot one on this planet besides me." Carth shouted. Nothing on this planet had the skill of taking the ship he was on, or opening the hatch. "But no, the Jedi think they can come on my family heirloom, take my stuff, and then tell me where to go." He continued.

"Stop complaining, Mr. Onasi." A voice said from within the pilot room. Carth looked inside and saw the face a Vorak Veslu, the red Jedi Twi'lek from Dantooine. He smiled and walked over the pilot seat hoping he was going to get some good news.

"Well know, is it Mr. you-signed-the-contract." Carth said referring to the argument they had a few days ago. The Master chuckled before commenting.

"Yes, it is me. So how is the ship that they supposedly took control over even though its a family heirloom." Veslu said in a smart tone. Carth's eye twitched, he hated being outsmarted and that's exactly what the Jedi was doing.

"Alright, what the hell do you want form me now?" He said losing the good tone and came up with the busy annoyed version.

"No need to rush Mr. Onasi. You'll be on this escort for quiet some time, I just came to ask how everything was going." He said with a smile, preying on Carth's attitude.

"I thought you'd never ask." He started in a sarcastic voice. "First, we were attacked by some pissed off Rakata. Then your buddies had to go out and kill a rancor, then we were ambushed by a Sith alchemist or cult, I was almost dissected. Our engine was knocked out because of a crash. Do I need to continue about the heat here or do you get the picture." Carth started to shout in the end.

"It seems that your having a good time." Veslu said and instantly signed off not wanting to hear Carth's voice.

"You damn Jedi, Gamorrean, ass." Carth grumbled after swinging at the screen.

They stood at the entrance to the Temple of Ancients, mentally preparing themselves for what's inside. Benda was pretty sure he sensed them approaching and was ready for them. Riax picked up a feeling that he never felt before, but something about the Dark Jedi inside seemed familiar.

"Let's go." Benda said walking up to the stone doors. He reached out one hand and used the Force to gently push the doors open. He reached for his saber expecting an attack but nothing came, apparently the Jen was deeper inside.

Riax pulled out both of his Mandalorian blasters and walked in behind Benda. Anya trailed behind reaching out with the Force to find the Dark Side within the building. Strangely, it was everywhere, making the Jen harder to detect.

It grew dark as the walked inside but the few working lights provided them enough illumination to see. The markings on the walls proved that countless force-sensitive beings entered into this place and learned, feeding on the radiating aura of the Force inside the Temple. Riax occasionally stopped to read the markings and he began to piece together some of the things he read.

He began to learn about a theory someone created. It was the idea of life after death, a common thought, but this particular person discovered something. It was a theory of what happened to Force users after death, the Force was the essence of life in all things. So if a person that was able to control that died, what happened.

It said that when a Jedi of the Light fell, their skill was divided into the other Light-Jedi in the galaxy. But the Dark Side was different, because of the use of emotions, upon death, they were sent to a reality known as Chaos. Or the center of the Dark Side, he guessed that there one would find the Sith of all time battling to become the essence of the Dark Side. But if one was able to return to the living realm, they held the Dark Side within their being along with the power of the every Sith.

"Shit, that's deep." Riax said as he read a long passage. He understood what it meant perfectly, but the idea was a lot to take in. Benda elbowed him in the stomach once telling his student to keep watch and remain alert.

"Remember some on else is in here." Benda mumbled tightening his grip on his saber. He wasn't sure if his students felt the change in the Force, but it seemed that they were either getting closer, or he was coming to them.

"Anya, check the place out." Riax said in a whisper. She blinked quickly and opened her eyes to the Force. The sight of the place was surprising.

It was a large assortment of red and blue. Various places held large auras of where the Jedi, Dark or Light, stayed to meditate or train. She sensed the presence of multiple beings inside of the area, normal beings tainted and controlled by the Dark Side. And behind them, another Dark Jedi, Jen Maul she presumed. He waved his hand and the others started running towards them like beasts. Then it dawned on her what was going on, the shouts and screams of pain echoing in the halls proved it.

"The Rakata that were kidnapped, their coming this way. Something's wrong, we'll have to fight." She said keeping her eye on them as they ran through a door into the hall they walked in. They were running strangely and flinging their arms rapidly.

"It's Sith Alchemy." Riax shouted as he pulled out his blaster. He pointed it down the hall and fired three shots blindly. One of the bolts hit a crazed Rakata in the stomach and burned a hole straight through, he attempted to limp towards his prey. But died, being the first of the captured Rakata to fall. The other four charged and Riax took out two more with his blaster, leaving holes within the corpses.

"Watch out." Benda shouted as the other two ran up. The lack of light made it difficult to see but Benda relied on the Force to guide his weapon. In a quick and elegant twirl, he beheaded both Rakata and returned to his normal position. At the end of the hall was a room, the only lighted room in the building. A blue light glowed from within, and they knew that that was where Jen Maul stood.

Behind the projector on the ground which was displaying an image of the Star Forge in the air. Stood a Dark Jedi dressed in the traditional black robes, his red and black tattoos and horns proved that he was a Zabrak with Dark Side training. He stood there, silently waiting for the Jedi to come to him. Riax and Benda activated their sabers and walked forward, being the best swordsmen, they had the ability to defeat him.

The small stroll down the hall seemed to take forever as the paced towards the fight of their lives. Riax has had field experience, but nothing could compare to the feelings rushing through him. Fear, anguish, despair, they told him to stop but he moved on, forcing his body to continue and perform its duty. Then things such as hate rose into his thoughts, hate for the other feelings that would prevent his training from being completed. A hate for the Dark Side

"Anya, stand back. Use your ability to scan the building thoroughly, find anything else and report back immediately." Benda said as she followed behind closely. Jen Maul activated is dual-bladed red lightsaber and raised it towards them, provoking the Jedi into the fight. Anya stopped walking and watched, she watched as her team walked into battle with the Dark Side. She watched as the only family she had risked their lives to prevent more lives from being put in danger like they were now.

They stepped through the door and Maul raised one hand shutting it behind them. She wasn't able to do or say anything, her skills weren't to that level. The sounds of lightsabers clashing against each other began immediately, she looked away. It was more difficult to bear the sounds if she wasn't able to see the outcome of what was happening.

"You are the padawan, Anya Solarus, correct." She spun around quickly and looked to see who was behind her. She drew her lightsaber but froze in fear, a red version of her own weapon was already ready in the hand of another.

"R..Ran'nas, what is going on?" She asked taking steps back. The Rakata switched out of his formal Rakata wear into a darker, more obvious outfit. The outfit of a Dark Jedi, the clothes of a traitor.

"It's very simple young child, once Kan'sa let in the Disciples of Ajunta Pall, they came to me and showed me the truth. The Dark Side is true mastery over all, with its power, I can rule over my village easily, and soon rebuild the Rakata empire. And the price was only a few of my people and the village's sacred beast." Ran'nas said proudly. He admitted to everything that he has done with pride. As if the plan was set this way from the beginning.

"This was all a trick." She shouted losing her control.

"No, it wasn't a trick, it was a small price for a greater good. Now silence, it is time to die." Ran'nas said raising his saber in the air with perfect precision. He brought it down on Anya and a scream echoed through the Temple of Ancients.


	7. Death

There was silence, Anya laid on the floor motionless. Every breath felt like her last, she wasn't strong enough to move, there was no chance she could fight. She dropped to the floor and accepted death, maybe there was a better place in the Force. Her lightsaber bounced across the ground and rolled for a short distance.

But then she heard a second noise, a blaster, then a third, another saber hitting the ground. Afraid to open her eyes, she kept them closed. She thought of the worse case scenario, Riax and Benda were defeated by Jen Maul and he just tossed both of their sabers. Or maybe they won the fight, and returned to find her dead on the floor.

"But, he promised me, the revival of the Rakata, my people." Ran'nas said leaning over after dropping his saber. He looked down at the ground and smiled, the smell of his own burning flesh rose into his nose. His arms drooped down and he continued talking. "I had no part in Jen Maul's plan, I was only a puppet of the Dark Side. But as a puppet, I provided the entertainment needed to control my people, was that wrong of me." He said as his head slowly raised to Anya.

She heard his words and lifted her head looking up to him. He was dying, through pure will-power was he able to talk now. Then his intentions came to her, he fell to the Dark Side out of compassion for his people. The exact reason why the Jedi denied emotional attachments.

"The Dark Side was not the way, it is the power of destruction, you couldn't have brought peace to the Rakata through it." She said hoping he understood and was saved. But one thing Anya didn't know was that she missed the reason on why he did it.

"It was not peace I wanted, before you, before myself, before Revan. There was a time when the Rakata ruled with superiority only matched by the fusion of the Sith and Republic. That is what I wanted, and the secret of the Star Forge, the truth of the Chaos Factor." Ran'nas said raising his hands towards the sky. The image of the Star Forge burned into his mind, to his people, it was a sign of their failure. But to their leader, it was a premonition to return.

A loud noise echoed through the halls of the temple and Ran'nas dropped dead. A smoking hole burned through his skull and out his right eye took away his last breath. He fell side-ways, pressing his back against the wall and remained there, dead. Anya looked up at the his murderer and her savior and her eyes came to see some one they believed was an enemy. Kan'sa stood in front of her, with a DC-15S blaster rifle, a long rifle used for accurate and powerful military use.

"Now do you know why I don't want you here. Every time a Jedi arrives, it drags us farther down, like how the Dark One dragged down this idiot." Kan'sa said slamming his foot into the gut of his dead leader. Apparently, Kan'sa knew that The One followed the Dark Jedi the entire time, but fearing the wrath of the people. He wasn't able to stop him.

"It was the Sith that betrayed you, we have only come to help." Anya attempted to prove the Jedi's innocence in the eyes of the Rakata, but it was too late. The hate of the Force in general was a part of his history and a scar on his life.

"It doesn't matter who you are, where is your teacher and friend?" He asked raising the blaster. She heard a slight grumble from him as he noticed the dead bodies of his people, but a sigh of relief knowing they were free from Jen Maul. Anya gasped, they were inside fighting the Dark Jedi.

"They are in here." She shouted and ran towards the door. Kan'sa shot the console, opening the door. They charged inside but it was barren of life. No bodies, no severed limbs, just a load of ruined equipment from saber weapons. "Where did they go?" She asked not able to hear the clash of the weapons.

Without even noticing what direction the battle was going, or how they even arrived there. The three duelists were now battling on the top of the Temple of Ancients. A large flat platform surrounded by four towering figures. They fought with incredible speed and deadly accuracy. All of them have come close to death more than once, each one caused by a minor accident on their own part.

Benda spun around and raised his knees, twirling in the air rapidly. Riax realized his action and responded, he ducked low and leaped forward spinning. A technique they developed together, but Anya was supposed to remain in the center and throw her lightsaber through the Force.

Maul's red skinned wrinkled as he smiled and flipped backwards avoiding the attack. He landed on the edge of the building but kept his ground. As a Jen, he was skilled in the Force, he reached into his soul and gripped the anger and pain that held him to the Dark Side and released as a flurry of lightning from his fingertips. Neither of the Jedi expected this, and both were zapped and flung backwards.

"Don't worry Riax, we can still win." Benda said after placing both feet on the ground. He used his saber to block the attack and so did his student. But something felt different, the air felt stiff, and Benda felt sick. Something was happening, he looked over at Riax and watched as he tightened his grip on his saber. He raised the saber above his head and lowered the other hand, his breath in a slow pattern. "Riax, I said control yourself." Benda shouted, he knew what this was, the strongest of the saber forms and the most influencing. The style that called upon the joy of battle and the anger that came with it, Vaapad.

"You Bantha Shit." Riax shouted. He felt stronger, lighter, he thought it was the adrenaline of the situation supporting him. With the words came a wave of power that cracked the ground and shook the building, Maul barely avoided large chunks of falling rock.

He slashed once at the ground, creating a large crack to move towards Maul threatening to drop him into the building. The Dark Jedi leaped forward and raised his double bladed saber, ready to fight. He felt the power radiating from the padawan and became jealous, the leap was the beginning of his assault.

"I need this." Riax said using the Force to pull Benda's saber from him. Caught by surprise, Benda simply watched as his student stole his sword and leaped into the air. Ascending into the air with two weapons as the Dark Jedi descended upon them. They clashed in the air and each blow was powerful.

With a final swing, the weapons hit each other and pushed both of the duelists back. They landed on one of the towers and pushed upwards, rushing towards and again they clashed. A collage of red, blue, and green flared in the sky as they swung rapidly. Maul used a bolt of lightning to separate them and create some distance so he'd have a better chance. Riax realized the weakness of Maul not being able to battle in close ranges.

The process repeated and Riax pushed off into the air charging towards Maul. They were equal and this show of power was getting them no where. He needed more power, he wanted to be stronger than Maul. With this small revelation, he felt a jolt of power, enough to bring down his saber on Maul and force him back towards the tower.

The Zabraks feet touched the wall and he looked up to push off until his eyes came to the palm of Riax's hand. The padawan child focused all of his newly discovered power into his hand and released it all into one large wrecking ball of the Force. Benda stared in awe as one of the towers exploded, and the top half came crashing down on them.

"Riax, let's go." Benda shouted and jumped off the side of the building. It was slightly angled so he put his feet on the side of the building and did the best he could do run down the side. He looked back and saw Riax not far behind him, but stared in fear at the tumbling building behind them.

By destroying the tower, Riax was bringing down the entire building accidentally. And they were on the top of it, not the best place to be. The two Jedi ran as fast as they could down the side avoiding the occasional flying rocks. Anya and the rest were already outside of the building watching them escape.

"This is actually funny." Kan'sa said laughing. Watching two Jedi running away from a load of rocks and screaming the entire way was humorous to him. But Anya was staring in shock.

"How do we get off this thing?" Riax shouted from behind Benda.

"I don't know, it's your fault this is happening so think of something. This is why I say remain control of you..." Benda continued but the student interrupted.

"I really don't think now is the time for a lesson Master." Riax screamed. They were reaching the bottom of the building and if they didn't think of something, the pair would simply splat against the ground. " I have an idea, let's jump for the palm trees." Riax shouted. Benda honestly thought it was a stupid idea but it was the only idea.

They leaped forward and reached out, both of them tackled a separate tree. Benda landed perfectly, hugging the tree. But Riax slammed against the tree and slid down, he was alright. The Temple of Ancients crumbled down upon itself, piece by piece it fell down and crashed. Benda slowly rose to his feet once he dropped to the ground and stared.

The ancient dust of the building created a haze in the air, dust made breathing difficult, and a worry to cross Benda's mind. Even though this could be considered the end of their training, they just destroyed the temple and all its secrets. Something the Rakata people would not take kindly, he did not want this to end in violence. But if the Rakata turned on them, he would have no choice but to show them the limits of a Jedi Master's power.

"What happened?" Anya asked running up to her teacher. She stood behind him and slowed down, her gaze resting on the remains of the once holy building. This was not going to go well with the council, most likely, this will end with a massive lecture with no way of finding the end.

"Jen Maul is dead." The few words Benda could mumble came out. It happened again, Riax tasting the Dark Side and slowly regaining a small amount of his power. He sighed, he battled Darth Reaver once, and he saw him another time on the battlefield. The ability to destroy the pillar of stone didn't compare to what he was capable of, with Reaver's power, the building would've have been launched into space.

"And in response, Ran'nas is dead." Kan'sa said proudly looking over the pile of destruction. His emotions were unable to be guessed, but the Jedi presumed he was hiding his anger. Benda quickly responded by spinning around and bowing lowly, begging for his forgiveness.

"I'm sorry about..." He started to say.

"The Temple only brought more trouble to my people, like the traitor Ran'nas. You have quickened the advancement of my people." Kan'sa said placing a hand on the Jedi's shoulder. The teacher rose slowly and looked over the pile of rocks once again, this was unexpected.

"Are you sure, this is a very serious and historical matter. Things like this..." Benda continued to ramble. Riax, who was now standing up walked over to the group holding his ribs, a crash into a tree would do that to a person.

"He said it's good, Master. I would think that means drop it." Riax said catching the annoyed look in Kan'sa's eyes. The new leader of the Rakata people wondered how he was supposed to explain the destruction of the building, or the death of their leader. It was a difficult yet, revolutionary time for the Rakata people. And a trio of Jedi, accidentally saved them.

"Jen Maul, he is dead?" Kan'sa said looking over to the youngest student. Riax nodded in agreement and stood up straight, attempting to hold off the pain. It strangely worked. "I will return to my village now, and begin our conquest towards salvation." He walked forward and stopped for a second. Looking back, he told them something.

"Thank you, but I still despise the Jedi. Do not return to the village, all of your equipment has been returned to your ship and we have alerted your pilot to take you away from here now. He shall be here shortly." Kan'sa said. And with that, he left with a small group of Rakata soldiers, each armed with a different form of blaster.

"Well, that was a nice way of saying thanks." Anya mumbled a complaint. They weren't given a grand celebration, or even a gift. It was simply left at a small thank you, and then telling them to stay away from the village.

"A Jedi has no need for such trivial things, child." Benda said raising a small disk and pressing a button on the side. It flashed a red light and sent a message to the Ebon Hawk, asking for a ride.

It was silence for a few minutes, the team eventually found spots to sit on top of rocks that flew off the building. Carth was taking longer than usual, in reality, he just woke up and was now starting the Ebon Hawk. They waited quietly, none wanting to discuss the recent incident. They decided to let the situation drop, and remain in the past. What were they supposed to talk about, how the Temple of Ancients was destroyed, or maybe how Anya was saved by the person Riax punched in the face. None of them were good conversations and they had nothing else on their mind, so in response there was silence.

_"Don't let your guard down, the Dark Side always returns a second time."_ Riax shot up and spun around. He dozed off and was only beginning to sleep when a voice rang through his head. It was a warning, a premonition, but it was fairly random. Not exactly.

Jen Maul rose from the rubble, his left arm crushed and leaking blood. But his right hand, gripped around the red saber, still ready to fight. Benda spun around sensing the Dark Jedi and drew his lightsaber, not believing that he had a chance to survive. Maul breathed deep, heavy breaths, surviving through the Dark Side. His anger erupted and with a shout, an ark of electricity erupted from his fingers. The two strongest Jedi were caught off guard, but Anya reacted.

A wall appeared in front of them, defending the trio from the attack. Riax and Benda stepped back and looked at Anya. Her hands raised in the air, holding up the defense. Sweat instantly built upon her forehead, she wasn't trained to defend from a technique of the Dark Side. It was stronger than a blaster could ever be, and she felt the power of it all.

Riax turned around and pushed out his hand, surprising the teacher. A rush of emotion consumed him, and because of the situation, empowered him. His palm shot forward and his own version of the electric shot burst forward. More powerful than simple lightning, the attack was a spear of energy, striking Maul. He stood their for a second as the electricity raced through his body, killing him.

Blinded by the light from the attacks, Benda missed the technique used by Riax. He thought that they pushed the attack from the Dark Jedi back and reversed it upon his self. The smoking Zabrak flopped to the ground limp, quietly, Benda began to speak.

"He's dead, I feel it." He said sitting down quietly. His eyes raised up to Riax, a thought rolling through his mind. "How'd you know he was alive?" He asked simply.

"...Some one told me." Riax answered looking around for another Force-user in the area. No one, the voice came from somewhere, he just wasn't sure where. Benda smiled and looked into the distance.

"Oh child, the Force talks to us in different ways. Relax, it's over." He said.

"No, it was different, some one told me. It was a person, the voice was clear and direct. The voice of another person is the only thing that sounds like that." Riax looked around and still no luck. The area was empty, not a single person or being in sight. The only object worth being seen was the Star Forge directly above them.

"Would it have anything to do with the Chaos Factor?" Anya added. She didn't even know what the Chaos Factor was, the first and only time she heard it was from Ran'nas before he died.

"She speaks of so much power unknowingly, foolish. Don't tell them of me, child. Just consider me the Voice that shall guide you to your destiny." Riax looked around, he heard it again. But he decided to listen, not even knowing why.

"Anya, what the hell are you talking about." Benda said. He honestly did not want to hear any more bad news. They were already going through enough.

The humming in the distance they all ignored, grew louder and was now like thunder. The Ebon Hawk landed next to them, the docking bay opening in their direction. Carth stood at the front of the thing with a annoyed expression.

"Just get on the ship, I don't want to know, or think I should now what happened here or why the entire temple is now a pile of rubble. Just get on the damn ship." Carth said walking back towards the pilots room. The trio walked towards the ship in silence, trying to hold in the laughter.

They entered the ship and took their own separate places. Riax dropped on the couch, Anya left to go to sleep, and Benda sat next to Carth in the cockpit. The engines roared as the Ebon Hawk ascended, leaving the lost planet of Lehon behind.

"Y'know, I've always wondered what makes the Jedi right." Carth said trying to spark a conversation with the Jedi master.

"It's the Force, it guides all of us to unity, order, and balance." Benda answered while watching the change outside of the ship. They were quickly ascending into the sky, leaving behind everything they worked on for the past few days.

"Yeah, you all say that. But I'm just saying, can't the Jedi and Sith just avoid each other?" Carth began to speak his mind and reveal his true thoughts on certain situations.

"The Sith are greedy and violent, they would never simply ignore the Jedi." Benda replied. The next statement that came from Carth confused him.

"But I thought it was the Jedi that hunt the Sith." Carth said. It was true, once the republic heard of the rise of the Sith. They instantly sent out a search, and the hidden Sith army revealed itself.

"The Sith are evil, that's all there is too it." Benda said with a 'drop it' tone in his voice.

"But I thought balance meant that there'd have to be an equal amount." Carth didn't realize the danger in what he just said. Benda answered quickly.

"The Jedi are the balance, we are the order. They believe in inequality amongst the weak and strong. The Force requires balance." Benda said quickly and the tone of stress in his voice was obvious. Carth realized something, ever time he brought that up to other Jedi, they were happy to tell him their beliefs. But this certain master seemed to not want to talk about it.

"Whatever you say Jedi." Carth said leaning back into the chair. He closed his eyes and raised his head, letting auto-pilot take away all of his worries. The Jedi master stared out into space, meditating and reflecting on past events.

In the back of the ship, Riax and Anya were discussing where they were going to go next. They discussed the possibilities of something completely random and unexpected sending the entire journey down-hill. Like the arrival of another Dark Jedi.

"It can't be that bad, I mean. Unlike Lehon, at Telos, there will be other Jedi to help us." Anya said trying to put in a positive input in the overall negative outlook.

"And the Rakata people were supposed to be nice, first thing that happened was we got attacked. Second thing, I'm stuck fighting a rancor. Third thing, we're all stuck killing the Disciples. Do I have to continue." Riax said sprawled out on the couch. His body sore from driving it to the limit while battling Jen Maul. Nothing about Lehon was easy, he hoped that the best was saved for last.

Don't worry, unless Lehon was attacked by the Sith. It should be alright." Anya continued. Her attempts at brightening the situation were working, or so it seemed.

"Listen, I was barely able to handle a Jen. If the Sith showed up, they'd most likely have a full fleet and at least one Dark Lord." Riax said remembering Jen Maul. He was only a powerful Dark Jedi, not even at the point where he was able to be considered a Sith.

"Listen to you, your so negative." She said throwing a pillow at Riax. The cushion just simply collided with his head and remained on top of his face. "How do you expect to get become a better Jedi if you never face any challenges."

"Anya, I honestly doubt fighting a Dark Lord is a challenge. It's plain suicide." Riax said bluntly. She agreed, there was a rumor that Grand Master Syphon Creed was on the same level as the leader of the Sith. Even though Anya wanted to view the Jedi as perfect, the power of the Sith was undeniable. "Now, if you don't mind. This padawan needs to sleep." And with that, he turned over and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he was surrounded by darkness. The entire area, black as night, he could see nothing. But one figure stood in front of him, a man wearing the color of the area. A long black robe, with a armor on his chest. The large hood covered his face, unable to be seen or identified.

_"It comes to you quickly, but stops abruptly. Why is that?"_ The figure said walking towards him. Riax reached down for his saber, but it wasn't there, neither was his blasters. The figure continued to come closer and Riax answered.

"I don't know what your talking about, who are you?" He said in a blank tone, the emotional control of a Jedi taking its effect.

_"I am what's inside you."_ He said. A wave of shadows rippled over him and he was gone. _"What makes you, and what made you."_ He continued from behind Riax. The padawan spun around and raised his leg, Delivering a powerful round-house kick to the figures head.

It simply raised one hand and caught his leg in mid-air. Another surge of darkness and it was gone, Riax spun around and saw him standing at a slight distance. Just barely out of attack range. The student raised both hands getting into the Mandalorian self-defense fighting style. He learned it from the only Mandalorian Jedi in the Dantooine temple, one of his favorite teachers.

_"The life you know is a lie, I made you what you are, what you were, and what you will become."_ The figures voice sounded strange, like a godly figure talking directly to the mind of the student. Riax jumped forward and spun around, bringing up his left leg attempting to strike the entity with the back of his leg. The man caught his leg and tossed it aside, throwing Riax off balance. His large, gloved hands wrapped around Riax's neck and held him in the air.

_"You are young, but you are not innocent. The lineage strips that from you at birth, you are condemned, cursed, but gifted."_ The figures grip tightened around Riax's neck and he felt the air being trapped within his lungs. The burning sensation hurt terribly.

"Who...are...you?" Riax said between attempts at gasping for air.

_"I am the Father."_ The figure's grip tightened. _"It shall take two to bring down the empire. Me and You, your mind and your power, the sword and the Force. Together, they shall reign over all, that is the Prophecy of Two, bring it up from your memory."_

"The...Prophecy...Of...Two?" Riax gasped once again, slowly losing his ability to stay awake. He was going to die.

_"With death I return with more power than before. Until then, use what I have left to this meaningless existence."_ The figure finished and tightened it's grip once again. Riax heard a loud snap and the pain of his neck being broken. He was dead.


	8. On a move, in the past

"Hey, kid, how's it going?" Carth mumbled next to the bed.

Riax shot up quickly and reached down to his waist. His saber was there, and both of the blasters. He grabbed his throat and held it for a second, he felt the pain of that man snapping his neck. The back of his neck still ached as if it was broken, then repaired like he was a machine.

"That man, who was he." Riax said quietly. But Carth was listening close enough to hear, a reluctant smile crossed his face. As if he felt pity for the young Jedi.

"It was a bad dream, kid. They feel real, it gets difficult to tell the difference some times." Carth said speaking out of experience. He closed his hand and made a fist, pushing out the memories.

"A...dream. But it was so real, too real." Riax leaned over and brushed his hair back. His forehead was soaked in sweat, and he was out of breath. A long drawn-out sigh escaped from his lips.

"Yeah I know, I don't know anything about the Force or if it had anything to do with it. But I'd guess they were all the same in the end. Nightmares, brutal things." Carth smiled, he realized that even though Riax was a Jedi. He was still something he could talk to.

"That man, who was he?" The child whispered.

"Listen, kid. If you ever need some one to talk to, I'll listen, but if you want answers." Carth laughed a little and pressed his back against the seat. "You'll have to go to your teacher, or whatever."

"What about you, Carth. You act like you've had nightmares, aren't you a little old to be scared of your dreams." Riax joked laughing to his self. He pushed off the cover they placed on top of him and sat up. The other's must've realized he was having a dream and put him in this room.

"Aren't Jedi supposed to control their emotions? If I remember correctly, first time I saw you, you took a shot at me." Carth snapped. But then he realized it was only a joke and rolled his eyes. His hand lowered to the blaster pistol at his side, and he tapped the barrel twice. "But yeah, I've had them. A few years in the republic military will do that to you. We've seen some real brutal shit, things the Sith haven't seen yet." The dream Carth had back on Dantooine came back to his mind.

"A soldier, huh. Never expected you to be one to take orders." Riax said looking back at Carth. The ex-soldier had a look of sorrow upon his face, wanting to forget those days. He laughed.

"I wasn't, I was the head of my team. I gave the orders, but there were certain things you just can't be ready for." His eyes shifted to the ground and Riax sensed something within the pilot that he never knew was there. An emotion, a mix between regret, fear, and anger. A dangerous thing to a Jedi, but he had to learn about the source of this. "But you don't want to hear any war stories now."

"Yeah I do, I got time." Riax said placing his lightsaber on the table and dropping down on the bed. A sign that meant he has all the time in the galaxy.

"Fine, you little brat." Carth said and he started telling the story, the memory he wanted to forget.

A medium-sized group of soldiers, each one wearing advanced, customized uniforms. Instead of the traditional red, yellow, and orange armor of the basic soldier. Their suits were a dark blue, variant of the Neo-Crusader Mandalorian armor. Clothed from neck down, the only exposed body part was soon to be covered by a helmet with a projection glass to look through.

"Yo, commander. Why are we out here, this is the limits of the republic territory. Who knows what's out here." A green Twi'lek complained. His name was Tekklolas, but for short, they called him Tek. He sat on the couch leaning on his blaster rifle, using his hands as a cushion.

"The republic thought this was too big of a mission for the army, and they couldn't spare a squad because of the war." Carth said piloting. There was a squad of nine soldiers. The best soldiers, they were reserved for high-class missions. Such as sneaking into an enemy base and starting a battle, or escorting political figures. "The stupid Titan unit went missing and we have to find them." Carth finished laughing out loud.

"It's not just that, but there's also been reports of some strange ships destroying planets. It's got the locals on edge and everything." Another soldier said. That was Himura Sanada, an Echani from a very famous and powerful clan. They were lucky to have one of them on the team.

The whole squad started joking and laughing about the "Ghost Starship", or the "Return of Revan". Carth put the ship on auto-pilot and spun the chair around, making jokes with the rest of them. A group of soldiers enjoying the ride, not knowing what they were heading towards.

"We should fly past one of the planets and wait to see the reports headquarters gets about the 'Ghost Starship'." Carth continued and the whole crew laughed at the idea. While laughing he glanced back at the monitor and saw a large red dot on the radar. Another ship, but then it suddenly disappeared. "What the hell?" Carth said looking at the radar.

"What's up Carth, the 'Ghost Starship' after us." Tek shouted and half the crew fell to the ground laughing. Carth couldn't help but join them, ignoring the sign of an enemy.

The squad of soldiers joked the entire way to the planet where the Titan unit was last seen. They arrived at the water planet of Kamino, an entire ocean with occasional islands and establishments created by the Kaminoan people. The squad grew quiet as Carth silenced them and tried to communicate with the people at the base.

"Kamino landing dock, this is the Ebon Hawk. On board is a squad of republic soldiers waiting to land." There was silence. It was expected, Kamino never had visitors. There was nothing special at the planet besides a cloning facility, but that was a republic secret. Kamino was the only planet where genetic experimentation was legal, and cloning was included. A large amount of static arose and then a warning.

"Kaminoans are dead...static... killing and then turning us...static... There's no way of stopping these things...static...arrived with a Jedi or Sith, I don't know how...static...Destroy Kamino." The ship was silent as they heard the message. It started over again, it was an emergency recording. The voice was a human female, the leader of the Titan unit. Carth put the message on the speaker and let the entire team hear it, after it repeated. He stood in front of the eight men and assumed the role as the captain.

"You all heard it, none of you are deaf. We don't know what's down there, or if the Titan's are even alive. But the Kaminoans are dead, so who wants to stay on the ship." There was more silence, not a single voice or hand was raised. They all were trained soldiers, made to brave the worst and fire a blaster at death. Carth smiled and added the final joke at the end. "Good, I wouldn't let you stay either way. Gear up." He shouted and ran towards the cockpit.

Using an automated landing system, the ship landed. The entire squad had their guns ready and loaded, knowing they had to shoot something. The hangar opened, and like the soldiers they were, they left and spread out. Covering the area, making sure it was safe.

Carth ran down to the door that allowed entrance into the cloning facility. With a hand signal, Tek ran up to the terminal and plugged a small round device in the top. The screen on the device changed to green and the number five appeared, it was a time limit. In five seconds the device was going to open the door and the squad had to be ready for whatever was inside.

Tek ran back to the squad an slid towards them, the heavy rain providing slippery ground. Six soldiers ducked down in front of three other soldiers which stood behind them. The five seconds seemed like minutes, as they waited out the small amount of suspense. Their breaths caught in their throats, rifles up and ready, heartbeats racing.

The doors opened and they stared intently at what was inside. A soldier stood in front of them from the Titan unit. His white armor, stained red with blood and a large wound on his side. A wound that resembled a claw, he limped towards them. One hand raised as if he was begging for help.

"Hey you, your from the Titan unit." Carth shouted as the Hades unit lowered their guns. The soldier continued to walk towards them silently, until he roared. A strange, screeching roar the pierced the ears of the soldiers. "Fire." Carth shouted and the entire unit fired once shot. Enough to blow nine different holes in the soldier.

The dying Titan slouched over and twitched at a painful rate. His arms snapped in positions that'd break the bones. It screeched once more before diving off the bridge and plummeting to the waters below. Carth ran over to see what happened to the strange being they shot at, but came across an more disturbing sight.

From a distance, it wasn't noticeable. Because of the raging storm, it was easily ignored, but now that he was looking directly at the water, he noticed the change. It switched from the pure, clear blue. To a disgusting purplish color, strange green veins reached across the water like roots. They originated from a crashed ship, that was floating on top of the water in the distance. The destroyed Titan ship.

"What the hell is going on here." Tek said leaning over Carth. The water rippled from the heavy winds like it normally would, but the strange roots remained on top. Floating there.

"I...don't know, Tek. Himura, take the soldiers inside and create a small safe zone. We need to know what we're dealing with here, Tek and I will look around some more." Carth barked orders and every one listened intently. Himura organized soldiers and created a tactical plans to investigate the inside. Tek pulled up a scope and zoomed in on the slowly sinking ship.

"My god, check that out." He said handing Carth the device. He snatched it away and looked through it, seeing what Tek was talking about. "The roots are coming from the Titan ship."

The ship slowly sank deeper into the water, a large hole in the back allowing water to flow inside. But that large hole also allowed the veins to spread outside of the ship and spread across the water of Kamino. Bodies, floated away in the water as the storm raged causing the tide to push them away.

"Come in. Carth, This is Himura, we've already lost two soldiers to the Titan unit. Something is wrong, there's blood on the walls, dead Kaminoans, dead soldiers, but the survivors are acting like monsters. What's the order." Himura shouted over the static. In the background, he heard the shouts and roars of the people they were sent to save.

"Execution, I'm not risking anything." Carth said with a straight look on his face. He just ordered the death of the surviving Titan. He hoped that everything was fine, and this was just some strange dream. But he had to face the hard reality of the situation.

The heavy rain blocked his vision, his head hung low. It hasn't been ten minutes, and already two of his team were dead. The thought of losing more was too hard to bear, they relied on him to be the leader. And he didn't plan on letting them down. He spoke into the comlink and gave more orders.

"Himura, go into full assault and hold your ground. We'll find you on the inside, are you sure this entire place went to hell?" He asked knowing that the answer would change the course of the mission.

"I'd think so, we're in the security room and on every camera. There's bodies, blood, these psychopaths, even the Kaminoans are after us." A quick flurry of high pitched noises and the groans were silenced. They were an elite team after all, they just needed the order to fire. "Were good."

"Good job, now hold on I have a plan. Come on, Tek." Carth raised his rifle and jogged into the building. The dark entrance made it feel as if he was running head first into the dark tunnels. It took him a while to follow, but with a last glance at the ship, Tek followed the commander into the darkness.

As Tek and Carth made their way through the Kaminoan facility. Himura and the rest of the Hades unit waited in the security room, watching the cameras, and taking turns checking the halls. Himura sat in a seat by the large terminal, under the holographic screens. Being the Sanada Echani he was, the one weapon he always kept on him was his personal vibroblade. A long katana, the personal variant, specific to the Sanada Echani clan.

He drew the sword from its sheathe and examined the blood stained blade. One of the Titan's refused to yield and came within the range of Himura's weapon. The soldier was left on the ground with a large gaping slash across his throat. The blade emitted a low humming noise as it vibrated so slightly it wasn't noticeable, but so quickly he could cut through armor with a single swing.

"Sir, what is wrong with the Titan unit and the Kaminoans." A soldier asked with his back against the wall. This one soldier was unfortunate enough to look back, when the enemy dragged down another soldier. He saw them rapidly beating him, and doing everything in their power to kill the fallen soldier. It didn't take long before they succeeded.

"In the reports, they said that they found something, whatever they found is probably the cause of this." Himura answered. His blade was placed away and he leaned over watching the ground. Listening to the echoes of crazed soldiers and Kaminoans, their footsteps, their shouts. Something had to have made them that way, their behavior passed insanity.

"So, your saying their zombies." The comment was followed by a load of groans and complaints. No one wanted to hear in an illogical answer in a situation like this. It seemed unreasonable, but Himura couldn't help but realize the possibility.

"I didn't think you were that stupid, come on now." A soldier complained next to Himura. The remark encouraged a few laughs, but they all remained silent afterwards. Himura's raised hand caught the attention of all.

"Carth, come in, Carth. What are you doing." Himura asked. Because Carth was now in the building, the answer came clear and static less.

"The facility has a reactor, we'll set it off and blow this place to hell." Carth said as he walked down the hall. Recently getting headshots on a Kaminoan that stood in front of a door. He noticed that all of the survivors were enraged, killing brutally.

"I'm sending a group of three down to the reactor room to help you." Himura said pointing to three separate soldiers and then to the door. They all obeyed quickly and without fear, heading out the door to aid their commander.

"Do whatever you think is right. Me and Tek will finish this." Carth said then cut the link. He didn't need any interruptions. They turned around a corner and then stopped.

"Good to see your still with us." Benda said opening the door and interrupting the entire thing. Carth sighed in relief, he tried to stop multiple times but Riax would simply grip his blaster and say 'please continue.'

"It was a dream, that's all." Riax replied and stood up. He walked past Benda and back to the couch and dropped down on top. Scaring Anya and almost kicking her off.

"What was that about." Benda asked looking towards Carth. The pilot just shrugged, even though he told a part of his history. He still didn't know what the kid's problem was.

"We'll be at Telos IV soon. Now Benda, why don't you tell the kids where exactly, we're landing." Carth said with a cruel smile on his face. He knew the two wouldn't take kindly to it.

"Fine, as long as you don't crash the ship again. We'll be landing in the polar regions of Telos." Benda said expecting a reaction.

"Why can't we ever land on a normal planet." Riax complained. Anya shared his opinion and sighed, a deep heavy, stressed sigh.

"Oh stop complaining, it's going to be simple." Benda told them. Unlike Lehon, he was positive that nothing could've happened. Unless magically all the Jedi at the temple suddenly were converted into Sith Acolytes, but the possibility of that happening was zero.

"That's what you said last time." Anya exclaimed with an irritated tone. Carth realized something unusual, for Jedi, the Master didn't have that influencing holy aura. And the students were becoming a part of the Order in their own way, it might've been more effective. But Carth's knowledge of the The Force let him know that it was also a very risky strategy the Master was using.

"Well...Last time was an exception. We didn't know what we were getting into." Benda said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Do we ever know what we're getting into?" Riax asked referring to their countless missions that ended with a catastrophic result. But it usually ended in their favor.


	9. The Hidden Academy

They stood in the cold, freezing to death staring at what seemed like a giant piece of metal junk in the snow. Anya was bundled in her own and Riax's coat, Benda crossed his arms and patted his self occasionally to get the snow off. Strangely, Riax was standing in the middle of the heavy storm shirtless and standing proudly. He respected the Mandalorian life style, and a part of their training was to endure extreme climates with little protection.

"You, are crazy my young friend." Benda said standing next to the proud student. The master was shivering, being born on the desert planet of tatooine, he never did like the cold.

"No, I'm determined." Riax said with a laugh. He felt fine, the cold that he felt was the same as everyone else. But he felt as if this was normal for him, it was like this was what he was supposed to do.

No, your crazy. Admit it." Anya said sarcastically. With a smile, Riax looked back and began eyeing his coat. She quickly apologized and covered herself, not wanting to be covered in the snow. "This is all your fault, master." She continued pitifully, everything below her eyes hidden beneath clothing.

"This is the respectful thing to do." Benda said in an annoyed yet apologetic tone. Once they landed, he forced the students to wait outside the ship with him. The reason, respect for the people inside of the temple. They've been standing outside for at least a few hours now.

"This is unreasonable." Anya shouted and huddled back into her ball of clothing. Benda sighed wondering if he had made the best decision, one student was enjoying the condition, another hated it. With those two opinions it made the decision much harder and almost impossible to make.

"I'm so happy I'm not a Jedi right now." Carth said from within the heated, warm, comfortable ship. A scowl grew on two of the three Jedi's faces, the third wasn't even paying attention.

"Well you could ask them to hurry up." Anya shouted at Carth. He was now on the floor laughing, knowing that they were going through hell. Benda tightened his robes and looked towards the entrance to the temple, they got a message saying that the people inside would come out to greet them.

"Relax guys, I just got a message. They should be coming out now, some guy named Daisuke Sanada will be coming up to meet you." Carth grew silent afterwards, the name Sanada bringing up bad memories. Unlike the rest of his crew, he wasn't sure if the Echani, Himura died or not.

"It's about time." Benda grumbled and walked towards the entrance. After years of construction on the building, the entrance was upgraded to a doorway that rose above the ground and led to an elevator.

The red console switched to a green telling the freezing people that the door was unlocked. With a thunderous roar, the engines on the Ebon Hawk ignited lifting the ship into the air. The Jedi rose up and stood, hiding their suffering to the person that opens the door. It slowly opened, and a wall of steam rose from the entrance, and through it, Daisuke Sanada walked through.

A young Echani around his late teens, his clothes mimicked that of a Jedi, but they had a less traditional feel to them. On top of the robes was a black vest with thin golden lines, and under them was a type of light body armor. Being Echani, his hair was naturally silver, and his eyes were a bright silver. His thin frame supported the Echani martial arts.

"You guys want to come in, or what?" He asked walking back into the building without giving them time to respond. He wasn't a bad person, but he didn't enjoy the cold in the least bit.

"Yes, thank you." Benda motioned for the two students to follow. The sudden change in temperature from the outside to within the doorway was drastic. Anya handed Riax back his coat and made a relieved sigh, after getting is coat back Riax lowered his hand to his saber handle.

He noticed the two sheathed vibroblades on Daisuke's hip, two on each side. Both of them had a black finish, with a golden design going through. It was similar to his vest, and Riax was ready to fight if either of those blades were drawn. Being the most alert of the three, he also noticed a tattoo on the back of his neck.

Even though Riax didn't say anything, his thoughts were confused. Something about this place was wrong to him, he felt out of place within this temple. The mark on Daisuke's neck also seemed familiar, as if he has seen it before. Benda patted his shoulder and gave him a quick smile, as a teacher he could tell when the student was on edge.

"Relax, we're in the safe zone now." Benda whispered and sat up. The reassurance made his student feel a little better, but one sudden, threatening movement from anyone and Riax would start shooting.

Like a group of tourist, they walked down the hall and entered an elevator. They were taken to the underground Jedi training, on an elevator that took at least ten minutes. Benda stood straight the entire time with Anya, but both Riax and Daisuke got bored and took a seat after five minutes.

The windows were blocked by a mixture of concrete and dirt, but once they descended into the actual temple. They saw exactly how much work was done within the building after the fall of Revan. A garden in the center of a circular room, people sat around and talked in the benches around the exotic plants. Three bridges extended from the central platform, each one to a different section of the building. A catwalk spiraled around the central platform descending to other facilities.

"This is the central platform, directly to the left is the living quarters, to the right is the training facility. Straight ahead of us is the officials section, that's where the Telos IV Jedi Council meet, where Atris's room is, and under the central platform is the armory and treasury. But the treasury is closed off to all except Atris and whoever she allows down there." Daisuke said giving them a quick summary of the building. He looked down for a second, it was always a goal of his to reach the treasury, just to see the secrets within the room.

"Thank you, I am Benda Nexus, this is Anya Solarus, and Riax Tsoni." Benda said getting the introductions out of the way. Daisuke looked over the trio and estimated their ability, at first glance they seemed useless, but his past allowed him to see their potential.

Benda was easily a powerful Jedi, and both Anya and Riax had a potential that exceeded the teacher easily. The only difference between the two was that Riax's ability seemed like a loaded cannon ready to fire at a moments notice, Anya had a more subtle and sustained power. To Daisuke, both of them were dangerous if put in the correct situation, and together they'd be unstoppable.

"As you already know, I'm Daisuke Sanada. I'll be sticking with you guys until your business here is over." Daisuke said extending a hand to Benda. The teacher shook his hand and took notice of his grip. It was a strong firm grip, good for wielding a blade, but not one produced from energy and crystals. "Atris wants to see you Master Benda, without the students. They can do what they please." Daisuke finished.

The elevator reached the bottom and the glass doors opened. For an underground temple, it was cozy warm, and well lit. The entire place was shaped like a dome, so the structure could support the weight of tons of dirt and other minerals above. As they walked towards the central platform, Daisuke had one last important piece of information to reveal.

"One last thing, this place was destroyed by Revan during his rule as Sith Lord. To prevent that from happening again, this facility was repaired and established in secret. So officially its a Jedi Temple and Academy, but publicly, it doesn't exist anymore." Daisuke said and they got the hint. The message was simple, don't reveal the existence of this place unless it is to Jedi Masters and the Council themselves. "Any questions, complaints?" Daisuke asked not expecting any.

"Why is there more than one Jedi council?" Anya asked. Being the bookworm she was, her studies lead her to discover the old political form of the Jedi. One council that worked as the democracy of the Jedi, but the new form worked along the same idea but on a larger scale.

"I'll explain Anya, every council is positioned as the most talented individuals in a Academy by Grand Master Syphon Creed. Each council governs the decisions of their specific academy and the people that came from that place. All decisions which may affect our order as a whole would be left to Master Syphon." Benda told his student as his eyes shifted towards Riax to see if he was listening. But once he was finished explaining, he noticed that Riax left to the training section.

"If everything is done then, I'll be leaving." Daisuke said glad that he didn't have to answer a load of questions. He turned to his left and towards the training rooms, wanting to test Riax's ability. Daisuke walked through the entrance, slowly increasing to a slight jog. His memory slowly clouding his judgment as he began thinking of past events.

As he looked into Riax's potential using his ability, he was able to detect a power that disturbed him a little. He felt a state of mental instability, another presence within him that was doing something, but he didn't exactly figure out what. It was like another piece of Riax that was there the entire time, the first thing Daisuke thought was an undercover Sith.

He walked through the training halls where the students practiced saber combat and glanced through every window. His target was in none of the rooms, but the noise up ahead was a potential sign of where he should look. Daisuke turned left at another corner and saw a small crowd building up by a window. With interest driving his decision, he walked up to the door and looked through.

"It seems he already made some friends." Daisuke thought as he watched Riax duel another Echani in martial arts. It was an equal fight strangely, the Echani using the more strategic style of his race, while Riax used the Mandalorian arts, which involved less thinking and more attacking.

Even though the Echani known as, Mikura Sanada, a relative of Daisuke's, was older and of a high family. Riax's training and physical ability allowed him to match the Echani blow for blow. Daisuke entered the dueling room, and stood outside of the room ring behind Riax. Mikura saw his cousin and became determined to win, Daisuke nodded telling Mikura to not hold back.

The Echani stepped forward leaning to the right and bringing up his right hand, attempting to strike a blow at Riax's ribs. Using a Mandalorian defense technique, Riax grabbed his hand and with a swift strike, brought his left leg across and hammered Mikura in the chest. The breath left him as Riax's boot hit his chest hard and pushed him across the room.

Instantly recovering from the attack, Mikura jumped forward hitting Riax in the back with his shin. He leaned forward, but the style Riax used allowed him to hold his ground. Deciding to abandon the ideas of martial arts, Riax grabbed Mikura's leg and pulled it over his shoulder, allowing his self to fall to the ground, but bringing down his Echani opponent harder. Daisuke grew quiet as his cousin hit the padded floor and rolled across. Riax rolled forwards and extended one leg as it came down, delivering a final blow to Mikura. The impact came with a loud thud, and a shout of pain from the loser.

"It's finished, Riax won against Mikura Sanada." A woman next to Daisuke announced. They were within the dueling chamber, which was commonly used to set up a small tournament between fighters.

"Damn it." Mikura shouted as he called upon the Force to get even with Riax. In a burst of rage, he released a wave of power towards Riax while leaning up and thrusting out his palm. Taken by surprise, Riax reacted offensively instead of defending his self and following the Jedi code.

Setting of a shield around his self instinctively, a very basic technique taught to every student at the academy. After the pressure from the attack was blocked, Riax released the built up adrenaline as an emotion, and used it to fuel his ability. The result, was an arc of lightning extending from his hand and striking Mikura. The attack dragged Mikura across the floor and slammed him against the wall.

Instantly, every Jedi in the area reached for their weapons and was ready to separate the two. The use of a Dark Side technique was normal to some Jedi, they had to understand the weakness to the Sith, and using their own weapon against them was a solution. Even though it never worked, it never hurt anybody either.

"Stop." A female voice shouted. Daisuke looked to his left and through the door came in a Jedi Master of the temple. It was Mikura's teacher, Vien, a common Twi'lek. She walked over to Mikura and leaned over him, examining her student in disgust at his outburst. "You need to control your anger, Mikura. How many times must I tell you this, accept this defeat and learn from it." She lectured and grabbed his arm, lifting him from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Master." Mikura said humbly as she pulled him to his feet. The smoke rising from his burning closed left a stench in the air even after they left. In response to his cousin's defeat, Daisuke stepped onto the ring and readied his self in the Echani arts.

The ring was simply a platform elevated at three feet above the ground. Daisuke extended his left foot forward and raised both hands, placing his self in a defensive stance. As if she read his mind, the woman announced the names of the two and performed her narrating job.

"It seems like Daisuke Sanada wants revenge for his cousin's defeat. Will Riax accept the challenge and face the Echani Prodigy." She said looking towards him, waiting for a response. The only answer she received was Riax getting into position with a smile. "It's going to be Riax and Daisuke here people."

The council of Telos argued that the fighting arena was against Jedi code by promoting competition and proving dominance over another person. But the participants argued that it helped students understand how to accept defeat and how to place the Jedi code in their physical ability. In the end, the arena was a do or don't situation for an individual, unless they displayed behavior that would have them banned from the competition.

Daisuke Sanada and his cousin Himura, were two of the many Echani at the base. They were also the most physically exceptional, the only difference between the two was that only Himura was a Jedi. Daisuke remained at the temple for reasons unknown to anyone besides his self and Atris, and few were willing to question him.

"The Echani art is not a simple martial form, I hope you already know this." Daisuke said to Riax. A hidden reason behind this duel was in his mind, and by seeing what form his opponent used. Daisuke already created a general description of his opponent, violent, determined, strong, only a few words that he was able to describe Riax with.

"Yeah, I know the whole communication thing. So what exactly do you want to know?" Riax asked. He thought it would be easier to simply ask the person instead of swinging at them, but either way seemed to work apparently.

"That's for me to find out." Daisuke answered arrogantly. He hated the Sith, sadly he didn't enjoy the Jedi that much either. But the Sith was his main target out of the two dogmatic philosophies.


	10. Elashi

"Your just a Jedi, a knight that enforces their belief of justice upon the galaxy because of a stupid philosophy." Daisuke shouted as he stood up straight. Pain coursed through his arms and legs, his calves cramped and ached along with the burning acid running through his veins. It was an intense duel between the two, the Echani arts attempting to overcome the Mandalorian physical offensive stance.

"Yeah, so what. I may be a Jedi, but at least I've made up my mind on how I plan to fix the galaxy. You just stand by and watch as the war continues, like a scared Bantha." Riax replied. His body ached equally with Daisuke's. The Mandalorian style required a powerful offense with a fortress like defense. Riax absorbed as many blows as he delivered, but his younger age left him at a disadvantage.

"Don't judge me Jedi, this temple was built to uphold neutrality for physical training. Ideals will get you no where. You have your reasons, and I have mine." Daisuke said taking in deep heavy breaths. Even though he was standing and was considered the victor to the challenge. All that witnessed the bout realized it wasn't the easy victory he was used to. "Besides, it is you allegiance that I should question." Daisuke said confusing a minority of spectators.

"Is that so, fine. Question me all you want, you won't get any answers better than your own." Riax sat up with a smile seeing Daisuke's annoyed expression. Daisuke knew that if you question his path on the force, to anyone else his answer would seem confusing and unreasonable.

"I can tell that there is more to you than Jedi training. Dark things reside within you, and they come out in battle whether you know it or not." Daisuke said referring to multiple fatal or critical blows that he nearly received. Strikes that would cripple him, or cause an instant injury.

"Now look who's talking about philosophy." Riax chuckled.

"I respect you, Jedi. But personally I hate you, and I hate you more because your different from the rest." Daisuke said. His ability to sense the force within people was less of a force sight, but it was like a feeling he gained from a person when around them. A sixth sense that saved him from potential traitors and backstabbers.

"I always thought individuality was a good thing. Wait a minute, you hate Jedi, yet you stay at a temple run by a council." Riax rose to his feet and let his limbs hang low. The fight was over, Daisuke was the official winner.

"There is more to this place than you can understand. Atris has saved my life, I shall repay her by supporting this place as much as possible." His anger fell and was almost completely gone. It was now a heated conversation between the two. "Now that you understand my reasoning, please tell us why you became a Jedi."

Riax was taken back by surprise and he looked at the floor from the corner of his eye. He didn't know why he became a Jedi, or even if he ever wanted to. His memory began strangely, the entire situation beginning with Anya's room before she returned. But at times, he felt a familiar strength whenever he needed it, it arose when his emotions began to run wildly. Whether it was his abilities growing, or a corruption of the Dark Side was a confusing topic.

"All I remember is waking up in the Jedi temple. From that day on, I learned their ways and became one of them. It was strange, they always pressured me more than the rest, like I was supposed to reach the Master status from the beginning. But inside, I know there's a reason why I am where I am. Is that what you wanted to hear, Daisuke." Riax said as his energy returned to him.

"Maybe your not Sith, but determined. Either way, I will keep watch on you." Daisuke said turning away from Riax and making his way out of the room. The room remained in silence as the tension within the air died away. After witnessing a Jedi and an Echani prodigy battle each other until one fell, the air was stricken stiff.

"He thought I was a Sith, damn. I thought we wouldn't have to go through this stuff here." Riax mumbled. Shaking off the pain in his shoulders and not even realizing the confused looks, he simply walked out of the room.

But as the trio remained within the temple walls, each performing small tasks for their own reasons. Throughout the galaxy, terrible crimes were committed and justified by more than just the Sith. The political and military policies of the Sith were not pure evil, they had a set list of laws, but they ruled with a tight iron fist.

She did not have a difficult time surviving, through the years it actually became easier. With a sickly mother unable to perform difficult tasks, the daughter handled the hunting and all other chores. With a simple short blade found within the wreckage of a crashed luxury ship in hand, she leapt over roots and rocks.

Her Cathar blood gave her senses, agility, and balance, superior to most. At that moment it was being put to the greatest test she encountered yet. A recent Slaver search party found the food storage her and her mother hid for emergencies, they emptied it completely. Her mission was to find the days dinner, while saving food to begin their emergency stash again.

The only way to do that at the same time was to find a meal big enough to do both. The world of Kashyyk provided countless large beasts, some were inedible, most were simply too powerful to attempt. As her hope began to fade, her search ended when the target discovered her first. The chase began, the hunter attempting to catch its meal, while the prey planned out the defeat of the predator.

Elashi, a young Cathar-Echani hybrid, raised on the world of Kashyyk by a sick mother. Was now being pursued by a Katarn, a large lizard like beast that moved through the trees quickly and silently. The horns that protruded from its legs gave it the ability to grapple onto trees and continue moving above its target. The fear of growing tired and being caught by the proud beast plagued her mind, but her destination provided that glimmer of hope she needed to continue.

An extended branch grazed across her side ripping clothes and flesh alike. It was a painful wound that normally would've left her in agony, but the damage the Katarn would be able to inflict was easily greater. Continuing to run forward, using cuts in the trees as her guide, she pressed towards a trap that would save her. Low growling and the rustle of the leaves were her only way of detecting the Katarn.

A small clearing was approaching and the distance between them seemed like miles of agonizing leaps and steps. A sense of panicked relief washed over her as she left entered a small part of the jungle floor where the light of the sun reached. It was a small gap between the trees, but the light created a circular clearing where her trap was perfectly placed.

A sudden blow to her right arm and ribs shook her out of the dreaming state she was in. In disbelief, she looked back expecting to see the Katarn ready to pounce, but instead a large Viper Kinrath stood before her, its front arm raised up and its pointed end was seconds away from piercing through her. Unable to move quick enough to avoid the attack, her mind began to go through her memories.

She began to recall why she was on this planet in the first place, it went back to how her mother and father meet. He was an Echani commando on an elite team, her mother was a sickly, yet beautiful to every species, Cathar. Promising to take her to a beautiful place, the two left the Cathar home planet and traveled the galaxy.

Her mother knew the details of the story, and refused to reveal anything else. The only bit of information she knew was that eventually he had to leave on a mission and left them on Kashyyk. Her mother always believed that one day, he'd return and take them away again, but Elashi always had doubts. She honestly believed he abandoned them, and until the day he returned with his Republic Military glory and a perfect reason, nothing will change her mind.

Now she laid there on the ground at the mercy of a ruthless non-sentient beast, her chance of survival reached a new level of zero. With no memory of any other world, and not permitted to come into contact with the native Wookiees. The only person she ever knew, trusted, or cared for, was a hopeful fool. That thought enraged the Cathar blood within her, but the Echani side still felt fear and sorrow.

As the Kinrath's appendage came down upon her, a loud roar shook the trees. The same beast that hunted her, pounced from its hiding position in the trees and descended upon them. It crashed down on the Kinrath and quickly rose to its feet putting distance between them. It was predator against predator, Elashi took the chance to rise to her feet and limp to safety. Only looking back when she heard the roars of the Katarn. The aching pain in her ribs throbbed viciously, and her only way of escaping alive was to set off the trap. Removing her right hand from both the enormous bruise and the average tear in her skin, she brought down the blade slicing a vine that kept the entire intricate system together.

Even though it was made with random large pieces of metal that fell from the upper lands and sharpened branches. The vine she cut released them from their catapult hidden in the trees, launching them at an angle piercing through both the Kinrath, and the Katarn. In the midst of their battle, projectiles pierced through them instantly pinning the Kinrath to the bottom of a tree trunk and killing it. Even though mortally wounded, the Katarn survived and slowly crawled towards Elashi.

There was a connection between them, she felt as if there was a loyal pet within the savage hunter. She felt its will to kill and eat, its primal instincts driving its body. There was also her will to overcome those instincts and turn them against it. Silently she whispered hateful words and the world swayed to her command.

"Just die." That was all she needed to say to it before the Katarn growled lowly once more. With a small thud, its body dropped against the ground and the it lay motionless. This wasn't the first time she had to kill a beast, and it wasn't going to be the last. But it was the first time she truly felt hate and superiority over her prey, and a pride that she was able to end the life of a monster even a wookiee feared.

Being a mix between two different species, she inherited and lost traits from both. The claws, feline eyes, and the agility of the Cathar from her mother's side, the silver hair, eye color, and human skin from her father's. Ever since the Sith laid siege to Kashyyk, patrols and slavers traveled the ground floor. The Wookiees were forced from their homes and remained in hiding throughout the planet, powerless against the might of the Sith. It hasn't been long, but only a few months ago, Darth Reaver stood before the Wookiees and murdered a rebellion alone.

It was a true beastly massacre, Wookiees attempting to regain their freedom through the use of honorable fighting against a hooded Sith. Darth Reaver alone, with a single scythe-like weapon, decapitated and beheaded an entire village. Elashi's mother told her of the magnificent grandeur of the Jedi, but after that moment, Darth Reaver resembled a god. That rebellion took place and ended in less than a single hour, yet it left a life-long impression on Elashi.

She still had a small hope in the Republic and the Jedi, fear alone blocked the glory of Reaver from reaching her. But it was when Jedi made their way through the barricade and found Reaver did she truly lose faith. Instead of attempting to free the people of Kashyyk, the Jedi attacked Reaver and took him away. She began to question the Republic, the Jedi, her mother, father, all people that seemed to follow a path of justice in her life.

The Republic was unable to break through the defensive barricade established by the Sith, and her mother remained ever vigilant in believing they would come for them. Elashi believed the truth she came to, but it left her hopeless, all the saviors of her life were gone. Until a Dark Jedi was killed by a pack of Katarn, they dragged away his mangled corpse but a data pad fell from his pocket. Knowing that the man was doomed, Elashi quickly recovered the pad and left the scene before a search party arrived.

The information saved within the pad was his personal journal, records of the battles he's seen or the deeds he's done. Keeping the journal a secret from her mother, Elashi read through his life and thoughts. She came to an understanding as she read through the philosophy of the Sith, and agreed perfectly. In her eyes the Republic, the Jedi, Wookiees, her mother, even herself all they had left to cling to was hope.

Hope wasn't enough to survive in Kashyyk, Elashi needed the ability to be stronger than the obstacles in her way. As the journal continued, she read how the Sith promised the owner strength, and unlike the Jedi, he actually received that power. Page after page was filled with detailed descriptions of his training and other events, it constantly mentioned a mysterious energy known as the Force.

She began to understand the difference between the weak and the strong, how the strong can bend the galaxy to their will. Elashi wanted to have that power, not out of greed, but so she wouldn't end up relying on a simple thing known as hope. Unlike the rest of the sentient beings under Sith siege, she wanted to grasp the situation and gain the power that she felt that she deserved.

It would bring her one step closer to finding her goal, Darth Reaver. No matter how strong she became, she knew that Reaver was another level, but he became her idol. Even though he was taken away by the Jedi, Elashi knew that they were too weak to cage that power permanently Obviously, this respect of the Sith was a secret from her mother. If her sickly mother ever knew how she thought of the enemy of the Republic, the outcomes were dreadful.

"Smoke?" Elashi's Cathar nose detected the scent of smoke, a sign of mayhem on Kashyyk. A small fire on a massive jungle planet would be able to create an inferno so high it could be seen from the stars. After being lost in thought for a short time period, her gaze rested upon the direction of her home. A mixture of fog and smoke made vision difficult, but the flickering flames in the distance were still shown.

In a hurried rush, she dashed home to see if her mother survived. The thoughts of her mother attempting to escape from the burning world, or even trying to breath was painful. Red lines grew around her silver eyes as the smoke caused them to burn and tears to swell. Within the red background she saw multiple figures walking around a motionless form on the ground.

As she drew closer, already preparing herself for the worst. The identity of the figures began to show, Slavers that deemed a sick Cathar useless and killed it. It was a painful sight for Elashi to behold, but at the same time, a thought in her mind brought her to peace.

Her mother was a optimistic weakling, her belief in the Jedi had left her to die with a smile on her face. But Elashi knew that if she were to die now, it would be impossible for her to become one of the strong. But a voice in her mind, an urge told her to submit and fake defeat. That same entity promised her power beyond belief, and the strength to make a difference in everything. As Elashi read through the journal, she found something akin to a god, she began to follow this beings teachings and wanted to gain its power. This deity, was known as the Dark Side.

Dropping to her knees, allowing her weaker emotions to come forth, she began to cry on the ground. They were tears, true and honest tears of sorrow, but underneath them was an ambition.

"Shim sees another, it looks healthy to me. Unlike this fodder.." A Rodian Slaver said as he saw Elashi fall to her knees. With a simple blaster in hand, he walked towards her ready to kill if she wasn't worthy. His dark green skin covered in dirt from being tackled by Elashi's mother.

"Whether it's sick or not let's bring it back. Rumba'll love having something different than Wookiees." A light blue Twi'lek said in basic. His blaster rifle was warm from firing a few shots into Wookiees for Rumba, his Hut employers, carpet collection. It was also the same rifle that shot Elashi's mother. "Just put it to sleep, pick it up, and let's go."

"But its a Cathar Echani, thingy. Does that make a difference." The Rodian shouted back in its annoying voice. It spoke in Basic because of having to deal with Human Slave traders that didn't bother learning other languages. Elashi's subconscious mind knew to get revenge for repeatedly being called a thing.

"Good, that means we get paid more. An exotic slave is a better slave, and you know Rumba is always looking for the best." The Twi'lek shouted back and started to walk away. A Gamorrean bodyguard stood next to him and followed silently, satisfied after mercilessly beating multiple natives to Kashyyk.

"Good night, little slave. Don't worry, you have nice skin and Rumba will sell you for big money. Bad for you, good for Shim." The idiot Rodian said before drawing a stun baton from behind his back and tapping her on the back. She received a powerful jolt from the small tap and knew to prepare for a powerful blow. With a quick and simple strike, her body went limp and a bruise began to develop on the back of her neck.

"Hurry up, Shim. Damn Rodian." The Twi'lek grumbled as he continued on. They walked passed the murdered bodies of Wookiees that fought bravely to prevent their people from being enslaved. All of them failed miserably, over the years the amount killed only grew. Stepping upon a recently upgraded platform, the Rodian walked onto the lift and sighed. Being a physically lesser being, carrying on his shoulder was a difficult task.

"Why you make me carry little Cathar? Why don't big tough Gamorrean carry it?" Shim complained as he readjusted her. The piggish Gamorrean growled and snorted at Shim for complaining, the Twi'lek eyes rolled after pressing in the pass code for the lift. The pass code was made so Wookiees couldn't escape to the shadow lands or rise from them unless they were enslaved.

"Stop complaining, we're getting paid for this and I killed the other one. So shut up, we don't want trouble with the Sith." The Twi'lek stepped off and handed a Sith soldier their identification papers. The silver armor of the Sith made them obvious figures of authority, and the rifles they all carried made that authority hard to argue with.

"Go on." He said and returned to his position. The slavers quietly walked away trying to keep distance between themselves and the multiple Sith patrols that walked through the platforms of Kashyyk. It was a dark time for the natives, but for the predators and slavers, this was a paradise.

The Sith provided Slave Identification papers to all that signed the contracts and were able to pay the expensive fee. At that point, it didn't matter what happened to them as long as they didn't interfere with official business or do anything that may interest the Sith.

"Hey, Jerod. How much you think this Cathar will sell for?" The Rodian asked. "I think Rumba will keep it as his personal toy." Shim continued not knowing how much he was annoying Jerod, the Twi'lek.

"Listen, Shim. I don't care how much money that fat Hut-slug has, he doesn't know how to run a business. I do." Shim grew silent knowing how his partner felt about their employer. Jerod planned to eventually kill the slug and take his place as head of the business, but that would take time.

"So are you going to keep Cathar?" Jerod slapped his forehead knowing that his Rodian friend missed the point.

"Just shut up, let's get back to the ship. I want to get paid." Jerod said as they walked across the wooden platforms and aboard a large cruiser. A small luxury civilian cruiser customized to have all rooms replaced by cells and energy shields. It gave the potential slaves the basic needs, a bed, a bathroom, and a camera to keep an eye on them.

They entered a section of the ship designed for the stronger species, like Wookiees or Gamorreans. The amount of howling and roaring that the Wookiees made awoke Elashi, and the first thing she felt was the impact of a hard floor. The stun baton had a lasting effect and they didn't even bother treating the wounds she gained. The bleeding stopped, but her skin turned a dark blue from the Kinrath's blow and the cut remained open.

Standing up weakly and calling up enough energy to limp to her bed, she dropped upon the stiff mattress and rested. The being known as the Dark Side promised her a better future, and she believed that this was the way to get it. Ignoring the pain, she began to rest as the engines ignited and lifted the ship off the planet and into space. Unfortunately, the destination they were heading for was a Telos docking city, and it just so happened that Riax and Carth decided to escape from the boring temple and explore the city life.


	11. Lesson in pain

"No fair, you have young Jedi friend. You cheat!" A Rodian shouted as he slammed his fists against the table. Carth tipped his chair back and smiled, a sense of pride always came to him after a successful game of pazaak. Riax stood next to him watching the game quietly, learning the game by watching. "Me want credits back, now." The Rodian continued to say.

"Hey, I didn't cheat and neither did he. If you got a problem then leave." Carth replied calmly. The Bith musicians and Twi'lek dancers continued their business like the rest of the crowd, outbursts like this became normal. With a vibroblade strapped to his back, the Rodian was a potential problem.

"You think you can make a fool of me, human. Me have friends that kill you and Jedi." Not even paying attention to the situation, Riax began picking up cards and examining them. He realized it was a simple card game that had few complicated cards, but most of it was left to chance.

"_Well this Jedi doesn't even consider you a threat, now get out of here. Telos has enough problems without idiots like you making a mess of things." Carth knew that after being convicted of cheating, no one else would attempt to play him. His winning streak was over, but with a good thousand in his pockets to his name, it was enough for a while._

"_You pay for this, cheater." It was as if nothing changed, people simply ignored the Rodian as he stomped out the Cantina. With his feet up on the table, Carth just basked in the presence of his amazing Pazaak skills._

"_And that's the final lesson to Pazaak, the childish tantrum in the end." He said to Riax in a joking manner. A chuckle came from both of them. "But unfortunately, we'll have to get out of here soon. Jedi may be the protectors of the Galaxy and such, but they tend be on the bad side of different crowds." Carth said knowing the Rodian drew unneeded attention._

"_Sure, I'm just happy I got away from that place." Riax said referring to the Hidden Temple. It was an uneventful place, trying not to draw any attention by keeping all activity to a minimum. The result was a boring academy that refused to permanently ally themselves with the Jedi or Sith._

_"I thought all Jedi were supposed to control their emotions, you know. Be the apathetic heroes of the Republic and so on." Carth asked as her arose from the table. The question came to mind when he noticed the blasters on Riax's belt. A weapon that most Jedi refused to even hold unless it was necessity._

_"That's what everyone thinks, it's not exactly the same thing. We are taught to control our emotions and not let them get in the way of better judgment, never said we can't have any." Riax answered. That was what Benda told him, and it made sense to both his self ad Anya. "Jedi are allowed to have social lives, just nothing beyond friendship." Riax honestly questioned that philosophy, but it wasn't his place to voice his opinion._

"Well that explains why you guys are so different from the rest." Carth said. "I was expecting a bunch of Corellian nobles. Yeah I've had my run in with the Jedi and the Sith, but I never bothered to see the difference." He continued to explain as they walked across the tiled ground.

They were within the Telosian experimental sector, a city developed in one of the few stable zones on Telos. It was created by Czerka to find any conflicts between the imported environment and average life. Even though the Iridonians argued against it saying a city would damage the already fragile environment, the Republic sided with the giant corporation.

"A lot of people can't see the difference, and they hate both of us equally." Riax said as he walked next to Carth. Their destination was the Ebon Hawk so they could return to the Academy. Even though Riax considered the place a bore, it was still an essential piece to the training he had to complete.

"You have to understand what they see, Revan was a Jedi at one time and then he became a Sith. The only reason the Sith and Jedi fight is because of some religious dispute, and when you do fight, the entire galaxy is dragged in with you." Carth replied. To the common people, it seemed as if they were fighting a Jedi that decided to leave the council and rule the galaxy. After Revan and Malak, some began to wonder if the Jedi were causing more problems than they solved. "When Revan saved the Republic from the Mandalorians, all of a sudden he became some evil Sith Lord. War doesn't do that to people."

Riax remained silent, unable to answer or even reply. It was true, the Sith rallied an army together so they could challenge the republic that allied with the Jedi. It was like a never-ending cycle, when one rose to power, the other became stronger. It was a thought that challenged the Jedi teachings.

"_The Sith is not simple a being that can be killed, it is The Force. They shall never die, and their defeat only allows them to be reborn stronger." _It was that voice within his mind again, Riax detected another presence, more powerful than anything he's known existed. But at the same time, it was surrounded by a shadow preventing him from knowing whether it was Jedi or Sith.

"Revan betrayed the Jedi Council, that is why he became a Sith Lord. He wanted to keep his power, knowing that the Council would take that from him." Riax continued trying to ignore the voice within his mind. It was like another presence, he was unable to hear it but yet he felt a voice.

_"Revan did not betray the council, he saved the Republic. Then he realized that with the Galaxy in the Jedi's hands, it was doomed to fail. So he took it upon his self to save it, he learned the teachings of the Jedi's greatest enemies, found the power of empires from the past. He did not want to keep his power, he found it. He was a Sith Lord, a Republic Hero, and a great Jedi. All at one time."_ The voice continued. Riax wondered why now of all times did it decide to show itself, and who's side was it on. It spoke of Revan as if he still ruled the galaxy and demanded respect. The conversation he had with Carth was over, but his argument with this entity began.

"Revan followed the Dark Side, the same power he found almost destroyed the Republic." Riax thought, a mental conversation with a being that didn't physically exist began.

_"When will you learn, child. The Republic are simple beings, they have more power than the Jedi; with words they can end lives of many. But enough of the past, it is the future that shines brightly, Sith nor Jedi shall rise in the end."_

"What do you mean?" Riax asked simply.

_"There is a lineage, my child. They all have heard the calling, whether they wanted to or not. But they have failed where you will not. You will understand, eventually, it is not your time. You will begin to follow his foot steps..."_

"Whose foot steps, what lineage, what calling. Why can't you make some damn sense." Riax though as annoyance clouded his mind. He interrupted the voice hoping that he would gain some answers from its cryptic message. There was a moment of silence, almost as if it was busy doing something else.

_" Like the others, your path has begun."_

"That schutta." Riax mumbled gaining Carth's attention. Obscenities like the word schutta wasn't something most Jedi would say.

"I hope your talking about that Rodian, or am I wrong." Carth asked as they turned into the docking bay of the Ebon Hawk. The ship remained in all its glory as mechanics refueled and repaired it, one of the rewards from paying the docking fee.

"Don't worry about it." Riax ended the conversation and the silence continued. Carth never understood how Jedi thought, and he didn't intend to find out. The risk of getting a cryptic and confusing anti-Dark Side message wasn't worth the risk.

The Ebon Hawk's interior was the same as it was when Revan controlled it. It became an image of hope to the Republic, Syphon Creed used the same ship on his journey to kill the Sith Lord. Making its presence on Telos a well-needed boost to the Republic soldiers mentality. Few soldiers knew it, the well kept lie of the Republic that never left its borders.

The Temple Wars was a full-scale battle of the Sith and the Jedi, exactly like the Jedi Civil War. The only difference being the Republics condition, after enduring Revan rising to power twice, and the Mandalorian Wars. The once powerful government that controlled the core of the Galaxy, has fallen into a pitiful state. With a lack of credits, and a diminishing military, the Sith were an overpowering enemy.

The only way the Republic survived up to this point was because of the Jedi alone. Their war efforts and use of the Force turned few of the battles in their favor, giving them a fighting chance. But even that was not enough to lead the Republic to victory, drastic measures had to be taken. The majority of Councils within the Order refused such tactics, but a direct order from Syphon Creed changed everything.

Jedi assassins known as, Holy sabers, became a knew section of the Order. Individuals trained in the art of stealth, and armed with multiple silent weapons, not all used the traditional lightsaber. Even though they followed the code strictly, the idea of kidnapping or even assassinating Sith figures was a violation to the Jedi code. Most Knights and Masters received minor stealth training, Benda Nexus was one of those Masters.

Elashi knew this from the journal of the Sith Lord, and it only kindled the raging flame that hated Jedi within her. She believed that if their code was too weak to defeat the Sith, then it should be abandoned and forgotten, to make room for those with power. As she rested, her understanding of separating the weak and the strong grew.

With her knees on the cold, hard floor; a new perception of things began to come to her. It was a strange feeling, as she pried into the very souls of every being around her. Identifying emotions within the Wookiees that surrounded her cell, she was able to find what defined every individual. Hate, sorrow, anguish, pride, jealousy, guilt, these primal beings made obvious targets for manipulation.

Raising her head slowly, her eyes laid upon the brown Wookiee before her. It ravaged its cage in rage, causing destruction to relieve itself of stress. With her new perception, she was able to find the annoyed soul of a Gamorrean guard. But underneath that annoyance was a hint of guilt and sympathy, two things she called a weakness. To her, it was a perfect test of this new found power she discovered within herself. As she reached out with the Force dominating the Wookiees will, she forced it to calm itself and collapse on the ground as if it died.

"Gamorrean, there's something wrong with the Wookiee." She said. Her words carried the Force within them and as they entered the guards ears, they preyed upon the guilt and sympathy within his soul. Causing them to grow and overcome the annoyance, it brought the Gamorrean to worry. "I think it's dead, what a shame." She continued prying deeper into its pitifully weak mentality.

"Silence, girl." It snorted. But her silence became a smile as she detected it reacting in sorrow. Pressing in the code to open the Wookiees cage, the energy shields diminished and the piggish being stepped into her trap. It's guilty conscious made it assume that itself was to blame for the Wookiees death, causing his own death. "Wookiee, are you dead." It asked poorly.

Elashi released her hold upon the Wookiees mind and let its primal rage explode. Reacting upon instinct, the slave leapt forward and smashed itself against the Gamorrean. Unable to respond with his axe, the Gamorrean was ripped limb from limb and its plump physique splattered the wall. Bone-crushing blows were delivered to its head, leaving an unrecognizable pile of flesh, blood, and bruises in the end.

"Free us, Hanrah."

"Together we shall overthrow these slavers and return to our home."

The howls from the others slowly brought her puppet to his senses slowly. It began to realize its situation slowly, overcoming the anger that corrupted it so quickly. But Elashi was no finished, she knew it would never happen, but her power had to be tested. Once again using the Force, she attempted to dominate its mind to her will, a success.

"No, I will not free you. Instead I'll kill them all myself, and prove to you how much honor a mad claw deserves." The Wookiee she dominated known as Hanrah roared back. A smile grew upon Elashi's face, by using his own memory against him, she was able to completely control his will. At this point, she commanded her slave to run wildly throughout the ship and attack the first slaver it saw.

The Wookiees begging shouts changed to infuriated screeches as they cursed their own for trying to find glory. It pleased Elashi to know how she could manipulate these beings and drive one of them to defy his own people for a greedy purpose. Through the screams of the betrayed, she felt her slaves rage grow as he charged into the room and smashed the skull of his first victim.

A human armed with a vibroblade attempted to strike down her Wookiee slave, his sword was lunged into the chest of Hanrah. But it was not a fatal blow and the Wookiee slashed through his throat using his claws. Its attention turned towards other slavers armed with blasters and he charged blindly. The sound of rifles being fired and the grand roar of a Wookiee echoed through the ship and silenced his betrayed people.

As she felt his life slipping away and the Force leaving his dying corpse. Her command over his will disappeared and an understanding over her power arose. It was the ability to manipulate others to her will, a useful ability that was described in the data pad of the Sith Lord. It required knowledge and an understanding of how the galaxy worked. By bending one individual with her words, she could be able to turn her enemies against themselves.

It would all help in her search to find Reaver, time on the ship gave her ample time to think about her goals. A decision was made as she pondered what exactly what she would do if she found him. Asking to be his apprentice was out of the question, his skill were of a unique breed, even the Sith Lord noted how corrupting Reaver's presence was. It was at that time did she realize that she had to stand by his side at all times, an assistant to his overwhelming strength. But another problem showed itself, what exactly would she do for him.

With the new realization of her abilities, she realized how her assistance would be a use to her master. She would use her words to turn her enemies against themselves and kill each other before him. She believed that if they were weak enough to be corrupted by her power, they were not even cannok in the presence of Reaver. It was as if she found her reason to live, to serve under and respect the power of a only one Sith Lord, Reaver.

"I have found my purpose." She whispered and as if the an omnipresent being responded to her words. Elashi heard a voice, but it wasn't through her ears, it was like it spoke through the Force that flowed through her.

"_Even without the training of the Dark Side, you have became a greater Sith than some that try for years."_

"It is you, the one that has guided me hear. Tell me, what is it that I will gain out of letting myself be reduced to a slave." She was familiar with the Dark Side, it was a warm embrace that her mother never gave. By meditating, she was able to enter the realm of her mind and stand before the figure that spoke to her.

"_My wish is your happiness, child. By reducing yourself to this mediocre position, you will understand what it is that Reaver shall believe you too be..."_ The figure that stood before was the same being that stood before Riax. A fully cloaked male figure, dressed in black robes and a hood that left shadows over his face.

"No matter how badly he may reduce me, I recognize his power over me." Elashi calmly stated. It was a proven fact that not even an entire army would change her loyalty. She was dedicated to serving under Reaver, no matter what stood in her way.

"_That is good, for he has lost his self when the Jedi stole him away from you. He was betrayed by who he called master, and with you by his side, ever loyal Elashi, he will regain his strength and return to you."_ The dark figure spoke and she listened closely. By knowing that she will have to be there when Reaver returns, her burning loyalty grew brighter. But knowing she had to power of manipulation, what stopped others from also having that ability.

"You lie." She said holding the calm expression that was always there. The dark figure chuckled quietly as she spoke.

_"I would not have brought you upon this ship for no reason, this is no lie and you will be by Reaver's side."_ Elashi watched as the figure faded away into the darkness. Opening her eyes to her surroundings, she was disgusted to see a massive Hutt with a red skin tone. His back faced her as he analyzed the bloodied corpse of the Gamorrean killed by the Wookiee. A gruesome sight for many, but to an Exchange Slaver, it was another day at work.

"He's dead, bag his body and we'll drop it in the dead zones. The atmospheres poison air will deteriorate his body, this is unfortunate, the Jedi will be angry if he here's one of his slaves were killed." Elashi decided not to affect his mind, instead she resorted to listening and gaining answers. Unlike the Wookiee, the Hutt was a trained dealer, he most likely had a resistance to mind tricks.

"Kashyyk has many Wookiee, we go back and grab more." Shim, the Rodian said. Unknowingly, he angered the Wookiees and they began to roar at the Slavers. Rumba, the Hutt simply moved one of his massive hands giving another Gamorrean guard the order to gas their cells. A green sleeping gas poured into the cage of every one of them, Elashi remained silent. She wasn't classified as a native to Kashyyk, so her chamber didn't activate when the order was given.

Their howls became muffled as they slowly fell asleep, most fought against it. The Twi'lek next to Rumba known as Jerod knew his boss would put all the Wookiees to sleep. He personally hated how Rumba controlled his business, he was a pathetic Hutt, which lead to buyer taking advantage of him. Rumba was pleased with short-term goals, making his fortune very limited, and the business repeatedly losing credits. Jerod had plans, ideas that would expand the business.

"These beasts are only good for labor, they're too stupid to do anything more." Rumba grumbled as his massive body began to turn away from the Gamorrean corpse. It made Elashi's blood boil, how such a slow and physically inferior being could be in such a high and mighty position. The Hutts were always in control, and they hated playing by rules, making them great leaders of the Exchange and other crime factions.

"We find this at Kashyyk too." Shim continued pointing towards Elashi. It took her by surprise and she looked away quickly as the Hutt turned her direction. She wanted to strangle and suffocate the slug when she heard its laugh.

"Now what is this, you have brought me an Echani." Rumba said with a perverted tone. His voice lowered to a whisper as he examined Elashi's figure, admiring her features. It would've been a compliment if Rumba wasn't imagining her dressed in a skimpy bronze outfit, entertaining him.

"There is Cathar blood within her too, an exotic beauty that you will find no where else." Jerod said expecting a raise in his position, the closer he was to leading, the easier it would be to take it from the Hutt. The Hutts deep laughter meant the slug approved.

"When we arrive at Telos, go to the Czerka office and get me a shock collar. This one belongs to me." Rumba began as he started to slither away. Elashi's hate grew and it escaped her emotionless front.

"Bantha." She said and looked in the opposite direction of the Hutt.

"Rumba, your thing insulted you." Shim said. Elashi slowly lost control of her emotions, letting anger cloud her judgment.

"My name is Elashi you slave." She shouted to the Rodian. Shim reacted by pulling out his blaster and pointing at her cage, threatening to end her. Rumba interrupted the situation by moving his sluggish body back before the cage.

"You are a feisty beast, aren't you... No matter, I shall break you like I break the Wookiees." Rumba gave an order to Jerod to as he slithered away. The situation looked bleak, the Twi'lek overpowered her physically and his ambition to overpower the Hutt clouded his mind, making him difficult to control.

"You are a beast, an animal, a slave. I too am a slave, but unlike you; I will escape." Jerod said before raising his boot and slamming into Elashi's stomach. Already in a meditative position, Elashi bent over and faded out of reality. Once again enshrouded in darkness.

"_Pain, you must learn from it. What you will go throw will be painful, but this lesson is necessary. This is physical pain, the destruction of the body is the most simple of your abilities, but it is effective. It will push your mind to its limits, and your body will have no control over the events."_

She heard the voice once again, but it said nothing she wanted to hear. As her mind slowly returned to reality, the feel of metal shackles strapped around her wrists in ankles awoke her. She felt the presence of another being, a mindless, sadistic torturous being that took pleasure in inflicting pain upon others. As her senses came back to her, the sounds of metal being sharpened and a low chuckling laughter was coming from behind her. She was suspended in the air and unable to move from that position.

A massive Rattataki man stood walked in front of her and tugged at her hair, examining every feature of his victim. He let go and stepped back, a psychotic grin that spread from ear to ear, exposing his rotting teeth on his face. His body was covered in scars, a result of his boredom left him to commit multiple masochistic acts. Examining her surroundings, Elashi realized she was within a pit and the walls were covered with weapons. Vibroblades, Gamorrean axes, a lightsaber, all these weapons used to quench the bald mans thirst for blood.

"This my young slave, is Vosas, and he will be the one to punish you from now on." Rumba said as he laid upon his massive throne. The upper level was surrounded by multiple cages, each one containing Rumba's personal slaves. Once considered beauty to the outside world, they were reduced to simple broken ornaments. Forced to watch another be tortured by Vosas made most quench and destroyed all hopes of escape.

"Scream for me, scream slave." Vosas pulled her hair, forcing her to look up into his face. Elashi remained silent, and the torture began. Letting go of her and walking away to her right, Vosas pulled a small knife from the wall and paced back up to her. Indulging in his love for pain, he quickly slid the blade across her healing wound on her side. Wincing in pain, but still refusing to scream.

"Scream slave, let me hear your pain." He shouted walking in circles around her tightening his grip upon the knife. The silence continued and drag the blade across her back, creating a horizontal wound on her lower back. He stood behind her leaving the knife in the wound and pushing it in slowly. He felt truly alive when he was able to cause pain to others, but this one didn't display their suffering.

"Beg for me to stop." Vosas shouted again and quickly pulled the blade out. Elashi sighed heavily, trying to keep herself together with two injuries. "I will give you on last change, schutta. Beg for Rumba to forgive, scream and cry for your life depends on it." Vosas growled as he walked away and dropped the knife.

After waiting for a moment, Vosas smiled and removed his favorite of all weapons. His personal whip called the Ripper, its thick cord laced with smaller rotating blades. after cutting her once, he expected her to beg for mercy like the rest of them. But as he cut her again and she remained silent, his sadistic joy reached a new peak. He would be able to show this one true pain until she finally begged to die.

Vosas had no care for Rumba, the slaves, the Exchange, anything. Neither Jedi or Sith mattered to him, as long as he could inflict the pain he wanted on a victim no matter how small or large, he'd work for anyone. His massive frame bore larger scars imaginable, some recently healed. With pleasure, he turned away from the weapons and walked towards Elashi with the Ripper ready. There was a reason the ship was simply called the Terror, Elashi began to scream, and those screams left the entire ship in silence.

"Carth, you hear that." Riax shouted as he stood up within the Ebon Hawk suddenly. Elashi's screams reached his ears through the Force. His meditation was broken by her cries and he ran into the cockpit shouting.

"I hear the engines, that's about it. Oh, and you shouting in my ear, I hear that too." Carth remarked as he used one finger to clean out his ear. The screams grew louder and Riax felt as if he could tell where they were coming from. They were cries of terror and pain, and he couldn't simply ignore them.

"Contact Anya and Benda, now." Riax ordered as he dropped his self into the co-pilot seat and activated the com-link. The Ebon Hawk lifted off the docking bay and began to head towards a random to all who where watching. But their destination was the secret academy.

Not wanting to be bugged by his random impulses, Carth opened the link and let Riax handle the business. With a slight amount of static, both of the Jedi heard Riax's voice. Benda was having a discussion with the Telos council, and Anya was practicing meditative trances with a teacher of the Academy.

"Benda, Anya, you guys hear that screaming, right?" Riax asked quickly not even giving them a formal greeting.

"What are you talking about, I don't hear anything." Benda said. The Telos Council consisted of mostly humans, and all of them looked at their guest strangely. It was an important meeting and he just happened to get one of his students talking to him.

"Can't this wait, I'm in the middle of something." Anya complained and returned to her meditation. At that moment, Riax gave up on the Jedi code and reacted by what his emotions told him. Not caring if it was the good decision or not, if they didn't hear it, no one else would.

"Forget it, I'm leaving." Riax said cutting the transmission between them abruptly. "Carth, can we do a scan on signals in the Telos system." Riax asked as he sat down and looked at the screen. Reluctantly, Carth put up what he asked for knowing he got his self into more Jedi business.

"These are the local ships..." Carth began to say but was interrupted.

"Use the Citadel Station's frequency to find all ships, not just local." Riax demanded. Resisting the impulse to say no because of the risk that this was important, Carth illegally hacked into Citadel Station and used their channels to find whatever Riax was looking for.

A map appeared outlining Telos and displaying multiple ships, each one with its own individual I.D. codes. Unable to understand how Riax knew what he was looking for, Carth continued on their path to the Academy. Until, once again, Riax suddenly began shouting in his ear.

"We have to go here, to this ship. It's supposed to be a Luxury Cruiser, let's go." Riax said. It was a sixth sense that told him where to go, and he wasn't even sure if he could trust it. But those screams that he heard where terrible, and he had to find a way to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Y'know, I never questioned you Jedi. But when you suddenly start screaming in my ear, and giving orders. I really begin to wonder why I don't." Carth said as he made the ship shift upwards at an angle. It was a risky move to angle a freighter like it was a fighter, but Carth easily pulled it off.

"_Those screams, do you hear them? You will hear more of them, you __**have**__ heard more of them." The voice began to return._

"If your not going to help then shut up." Riax though not willing to hear it.

"_I have already gave you my aid, it is left to you to indulge yourself in it." _The voice disappeared leaving Riax with an annoyed Carth.

Scarred and injured, Elashi laid within her cell silently, to weak to move or even restrain her emotions. Hate burned in her eyes as the painful memories of Vosas beating were fresh in her mind. But as her mentor as told her, she fully understood the concept of physical pain, and how easily it breaks one's will.

After being tortured for the Hutts amusement, she was thrown into a Kolto tank and healed. All the injuries were flesh wounds, slashes that went through the skin and tore muscle. Nothing that wasn't able to healed in minutes, but the aching sores remained.

"_How was it, child."_ The entity returned to her, but unable to enter meditation; she only heard its voice. Breathing heavily and rapidly, she collected herself enough to answer.

"It was terrible, he will pay for my pain. It feels as if death would be a release. What is it I was supposed to learn from this." She said wishing the pain to go away. Scars stretched along her back, waist, arms, and stomach. Vosas had no mercy.

"_You are now dead to your name, the idiotic life you had before has died in your pain. The scars are a reminder to your weakness, how easily you can be killed. They will serve as your guide, and as a debt to Reaver once you find him. He will save you from the pain, as long as you stand by his side._


	12. The War Effort

(A/N: As the story goes on, it'll become darker and not as happy-go-lucky Jedi. Elashi and Daisuke mark the beginning of this slightly. I'm sorry for how long the updates taking, school and other issues. One more thing I'd like to bring up is that the Force powers are modeled from the Force Unleashed, so expect it to be really flashy and powerful.)

"I still don't see why we couldn't get the others. I'd say this would be a lot easier with Master next to you." Carth said as they drifted through space. The black void was covered with multiple cruisers, freighters, a large assortment of ships, most on official business at the Citadel Station.. "I mean, I've seen some amazing Jedi. But your not one of them."

"It'd take too long, if they didn't hear it. Then I'll have to at least figure out what I'm looking for on my own." Riax replied keeping his eyes focused on a small glint in the darkness. The echo in the Force began from that small place, but it was something only he could feel. He didn't consider the possibility of it being a trap, there was no danger in his feeling.

"Y'know, most Padawans stick to their Master like Hutts sticks to credits. Your a little more independent than the rest of them." Carth continued as the radar began to hone in on their objective. As Riax said, it was supposedly a Luxury-Civilian Cruise. "What makes you so different than the rest of them?"

"I may be a Padawan, but my skills with a saber are that of a Knight. It gives me more... privileges than other students." Riax said as he centered his self. Trying to draw out that feeling that called him here. To understand what he was looking for, he had to know why he came.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've heard of this one Jedi on the Dantooine Council, Drexel Tes, he supposedly knew one of the stronger of the Lightsaber forms." Carth said. A small smirk grew on Riax's face.

"I received training from him, the style your talking about his Vaapad. It's a brutal thing to learn, I would've cut off my own arm if I wasn't using a practice saber." Riax joked remembering the burning pain of the practice saber. Even though he was at the Academy for a shorter time than everyone else, the Council deemed his training top priority. While some of the younger students envied the attention he was getting, he began to feel the effects of the Councils full attention.

Drexel's training was painful and risky, Riax remembered the time he was made forced to go within the Crystal Cavern and fetch his own lightsaber crystal. The amount of Kinrath that noticed him instantly was unbelievable, using the minor amount of training Drexel taught him, Riax eventually succeeded. Master Seth, a normally feminine man put him through extreme conditions to meditate in, such as centering his self with multiple minor taps from a training saber.

Even the tiny-green Master Yadon forced Riax to fight against other students blind. He etched the Jedi code into his mind, but as the training continued. They grew more strict as he showed the fruits of his labor. When training with Yadon, Riax changed the Force into lightning and shorted out another students saber. Instantly, he was lectured for using such unacceptable techniques.

"_Is that all, the Jedi lying to you, making you think they created what you have become. My intervention is needed then."_ Taken by surprise, he wasn't able to defend his own mine from the streaming images that flowed into his mind. The images came to a sudden stop as his mind centered itself around one specific event.

"Hold on, their retreating. Just last a little longer." A Republic officer shouted as he slammed his back against the orange rocks of Geonosis. Using the boulder as cover, him and three other Republic soldiers fired blindly. They were winning, forcing the scattered Sith soldiers backwards.

The impact of a pulse-cannon's fire shook the very ground they stood upon. Suddenly, an orb of suppressed energy crashed down upon a unit that hid behind another mound of dirt. Their screams were instantly muffled and drowned out by the chaos surrounding them. It was only one unit more out of the many that fell in this extended battle.

"This isn't right Carth, their retreating but they still fight. Something's wrong, I can tell." Himura crouched low and gripped his blaster pistol tightly. The barrel smoking from the amount of fire he laid out, and the ground littered with energy supplies. As an Echani, his feelings in a battle were more like premonitions to the inevitable.

"We're good. But we have to get that Pulse-Cannon down, if it keeps shooting we'll be standing in the open." Carth shouted as another wave of energy soared overhead and crashed down before them. The blasts were streams of a violet energy compressed to create an explosion upon impact.

"You'd think by now we'd be used to being stuck in the open shooting at non-existent enemies." Himura continued as he ducked around the boulder and took a few shots at a brave Sith Trooper. He instantly jumped back as a Sith Commando in his blood-red armor began to fire rapidly with a repeating blaster.

"Have you heard of this, Grim Reaper, that appears on the battlefield." Tek said as he set down his backpack and pulled out multiple small round devices. Once linked together by a cord and activated, they'd provide an energy wall capable of blocking blaster fire. But the cannon was another story.

"Now is not exactly the time for scary-stories, Tekklolas." A soldier that recently pumped his self with a stimulant said. A veteran on the battlefield, and one of the first to be shot at. He wasted almost all of his energy surviving and doing his job, the stims were the few things keeping him focused.

The heat was amazing, the Republic picked one of the hottest days on the Geonosian calendar to try and storm a Sith factory, it was a factory developing Pulse-Cannons, but also an excavation site for Sith artifacts. It became top priority of the Jedi to stop their research and take it upon themselves. A Jedi Master was on their way to aid the battle, but they were held up by the battle going on overhead.

"I'm just saying, I heard that when he showed up. Jedi Masters would abandon the battle because of is power, if something like that really existed then we'll be in trouble." Tek continued as he lightly tossed both grenades twenty feet away from the rock to his left and right. Kneeling over, he pulled out the main console and began creating the wall that'd give them more cover.

"Listen, if he does show up, we're screwed. If he doesn't, then we get the hell out of here before he does." Carth said as he drew a Thermal Detonator from his pocket. With a slightly devious smile, he flipped the grenade over their cover and directly into a bunker housing auto-turrets. Shrapnel, dust, and scrapped parts flew in every direction.

"Something's wrong, this isn't a retreat. Their waiting, probably trying to tire us out while we waste what ammo we have left." Himura tightened his grip on the Vibro-sword in his hand. Once his Echani energy shield was active, he made a quick dash in the center of all the cross-fire. With both blades drawn, he leaned forward and ran up on a Sith Commando.

"You will die here in shame." Himura shouted as he leapt forwards, crossing his arms and bringing them across. The attack beheaded the Commando, leaving a dark pool of red to build around his corpse. With a quick glance, Himura examined the shield console on his wrist. "Thirty seconds left, that's more than enough." Himura whispered to his self as he continued to press onward.

His destination was the bunker destroyed by Carth, a few Sith still remained inside. Running in a zig-zag pattern, his speed was second only to a Jedi Knight, and he had no need for the Force. Covering the distance in a matter of seconds, he performed an athlete-style jump over the wall they had for cover.

It didn't take him long to cut-down the remaining soldiers. And not even a second after he signaled for his squad to move up did a dark Jedi leap over him and attempt to cut him down. Himura had the advantage, two saber-resistant Vibro-swords against one lightsaber. But it was still a challenge to slay a Dark Jedi, they fought violently unlike the Jedi.

"There's still Dark Jedi around. Where's our Jedi." Himura shouted as he dueled against the red lightsaber. Moments later, an explosion from the Pulse-Cannon caught them both off guard. It landed directly next to their position and the pressure from the blast lifted both of them upwards and twirling through a cloud of dust.

"Himura... shit, we can't hold up much longer against that cannon." Carth shouted as he saw his friend be blown away in the assault. He peaked around the corner at the experimental prototype weapon that was causing so much damage. Even if the Republic won this battle and the cannon was destroyed, the amount of damage it was doing proved that they'd see it again.

It was a four-legged mobile unit, each leg ended with spiked ball, giving it stability at any angle on any terrain. Atop the four legs was the real problem, the actual cannon rested there, taking aim at multiple targets and firing. Unlike other units of its class, this one was made to be mobile and take quick action. Carth pressed his back against the boulder and sighed.

"I just received a message, if we take out that cannon the Jedi will land." Tek said. Himura ran back to their position and dropped before Carth, lying on the ground. He was perfectly fine, a few bruises, but tired and fatigued. The explosion lifted both the Jedi and him off the ground and slammed both of them into a nearby mound. Fortunately for Himura, his piece was already damaged and it broke on impact. The Dark Jedi slammed against a solid wall and died.

"Can you still fight?" Carth said as he poked around and took aim. Using a precision shot, he put a blast directly through the helmet of a Sith Trooper. Their armor was durable, but it didn't provide much protection, neither did the Republic's armor actually. Carth's squadron wore salvaged Mandalorian armor, it was more effective but made them easier targets.

"With a little rest, yes. But at the moment, not so much." Himura joked bringing a small smile to the face of all who heard it. The Pulse-Cannon shook the ground once again as it began firing at a squadron that took small building atop the hill as cover. Along with Carth's squad, a few other Republic soldiers took their position behind the boulder as cover.

Over all the noise of battle, Carth heard shouting from the position of the Cannon. As he bravely looked over his shoulder, he saw a blue gleaming symbol of hope. Instead of waiting for the Cannon to be destroyed, the Jedi leapt from his transporter and crashed the ship into the cannon, destroying it his self.

"The Jedi's here, we won." A Republic soldier shouted as the morale was raised. They grew brave, running though the middle of cross-fire and performing heroic deeds. The Jedi Master symbolized an overwhelming advantage over the Sith, being stronger than simple Dark Jedi. The Republic turned the table on the Sith and completely flipped it over.

"Go!" Carth shouted as he threw a flash grenade into the Sith that had them pinned down. Using pure luck and firing rapidly, Carth and a few others were able to stop the assault and move forward. They were no more than two miles away form the factory. It was an easy run at that point, the Sith retreated into the base and all they had to do was when the battle in space so bombers could be brought down.

A sole Sith transporter began to descend upon the battlefield, once noticed by the Republic. They all took aim and fired, hoping to destroy whatever was coming their direction before it reached them. Successfully, the entire ship combusted into flames killing all but one of its crew.

"Jedi, I can't show my appreciation enough. If you didn't come, things wouldn't have ended so well." Carth said calmly. With all enemies pulling back into the base, the battle technically over. There was a fort established by the Republic miles back to avoid the cannon, the plan was to regroup their and march forward and surround the factory.

"Don't thank me, if you didn't hold up, this battle would've been lost." The Cerelean Jedi said as he put away his saber.

"Carth, what's that?" Tek mumbled to the captain.

"Wait a second. Honestly, I don't think we could've stopped that cannon, it was an experimental weapon. That's what our Intel told us at least.

"Carth, I think we have a problem." Tek continued as he looked into the air at a black spec descending towards the ground.

"Give me a minute, Tek. I'm busy here. So how is the... are you OK." Carth continued ignoring Tek until the Jedi began to look around strangely. There was a feeling, an echo in the Force that was growing stronger. It was malicious, angry, and worst of all, powerful.

"Carth, look!" Tek shouted pointing into the air at the black object falling to the ground. As it fell, its features became more distinct, the black robes fluttered in the air. The staff on its back became more obvious to the naked eye, and a veteran of other battles identified the object instantly."

"**It's Reaver**!" He shouted and stepped back. Even though he was miles in the sky, descending rapidly, the Jedi was able to sense his emotions easily. pulling the staff off of his back and gripping it in his right hand, Reaver fell faster than a blaster being fired. "Fire." The soldier shouted but the Jedi interrupted.

"Don't, nothing can survive a fall from that height." Carth said understanding how quickly Reaver was gaining speed. At that rate, an impact against the hard rock of Geonosis would turn a Jedi into a pile of bloody bile. It might've been true, maybe Reaver couldn't survive a fall from miles in the air.

But that wasn't his plan, the Jedi Master felt the Dark Side surge as he suddenly disappeared into an aura of red mist. Allowing the Force to control his movement, he suddenly jumped forward avoiding a vertical strike from Reaver appearing behind him. Carth fell backwards and stood up, putting distance between his self and the Sith Lord.

"Reaver, the battle has been lost. Stop this and surrender, you can not escape." The Master ordered as he activated his saber and held it tightly. He saw the full figure of Reaver, covered by his black robes from head to toe, a black mask covering his face. The six foot long staff was his signature weapon, a black shaft inscribed with silver Sith markings, ending in a deadly dark red scythe.

With a twisted and terrifying cacophony called a laughter. He began to call upon the Dark Side, twisting the very sound that came from his throat into a wave of power. It felt as if one was hit by a speeder, the sudden force leveled the boulders and flung soldiers through the air. Unable to even compare to Reaver's slight display of power, the Jedi Master was thrown upwards only to land on his feet.

Carth was pushed backwards and dragged across the ground, sliding through the dirt. It was obvious to all that the battlefield was no longer safe, and they needed a planned escape. It was an official victory, but it wouldn't last long if Reaver had his way. Carth raised his head to see the Jedi being mercilessly attacked by Reaver.

The Master flipped over and landed upon his feet, his gaze rested upon Reaver. But in a split-second, the sand erupted into the air and the Sith Lord appeared in front of the Jedi. With a few feet separating them, Reaver was out of reach of the saber but the Cerulean was in a danger zone. By leaning forward and ducking, he was able to go under the blade and was greeted by Reaver's black gloved hand.

"Go, now." The Cerulean shouted as Reaver shot him backwards into a mound of dirt. The soldiers honestly wanted to risk their lives and help, but they all knew it wouldn't end well. They would live today to fight tomorrow. Being the commander of his squad and the highest ranked on the field, he began giving orders.

"Grab the wounded and get the hell out of here. Hurry!" Carth shouted lifting up his friend Himura and offering his shoulder. The entire force retreated backwards, each one not looking back too afraid of the thought of Reaver trailing behind. Even Carth, the brave Republic soldier that was known to lead his elite unit into suicide missions and walk away proudly with little casualties was afraid.

"You... you are Darth Reaver, the manifest of death." The Cerulean said as he hid behind the mound. His back ached from smashing against a massive rock and then being flipped over it. But it didn't matter to him, he knew what was happening and was going to happen. "I've heard you aren't even a sentient being, just a embodiment of death, hence your name and title."

There was silence from the Sith Lord, the only noise he made was the evil laughter. It was reduced to a low chuckle as he hunted the Jedi, experimenting with his power. The master knew this, if it was Reaver's full strength from the beginning. The battle would've ended as he pulled a Star Cruiser from space and crashed it down upon the planet. The Jedi felt the Dark Side ripple and jumped forwards as Reaver unleashed a bolt of lightning.

Unlike other Dark Jedi, his form of the lightning technique was improved to another level. It has been called the Shock Cannon technique and is only taught to the greatest of Sith. A single concentrated bolt of lightning with a massive amount of power behind it, the ability is able to put holes in ships if used correctly.

This technique crumbled the Jedi's protection into a pile of rubble and exposed him. The Cerulean rolled across the dirt and looked back towards Reaver. He already accepted the fact that he was going to die, all that was left was to end it while fighting. He raised his saber in front of him and prepared his self for the coming attack. As Reaver's low chuckle suddenly shifted into the insane laughter from before, he unleashed the Shock Cannon once again.


	13. Telos Crisis

"You've brought him here, to this academy. Can you explain yourself?" Atris shouted from within the Council Room walls. It was on of the few heated rooms and it resembled every other council, all based around the design of the Dantooine Enclave. Atris was the headmaster of this council.

"This was a direct order from Grand master Syphon, I am in no position to argue." Benda responded calmly. The entire route they had to take was strange, there was certain things about their path that lead one to question. "The students I have with me are very important to the Republic and the Jedi."

"One of them isn't even a Jedi, and the other is the daughter of Sierra Solarus." Atris shouted which silenced the room. The name Sierra Solarus was a very dangerous thing to say, it carried a harsh history to it. "I think we all know how she betrayed the Jedi and attempted to kill Master Syphon."

"Anya is the daughter of Sierra, they are not the same person." Another council member stated. Atris had a personal hatred against Sierra, the two were friends at one time. Until Sierra attacked Atris and then moved towards Syphon, it was so sudden and not a single person saw the betrayal coming. Atris had to watch as her close friend was struck down by her idol, and like most Jedi, she remained loyal to the Jedi Code.

"Maybe Anya will follow in her mother's footsteps, who knows. What if Riax decides to join the Sith once again, we don't know that either. I will not question Master Syphon either, but I will not stand by and let that Sith Lord walk wherever he pleases." Atris said hatefully. The entire room agreed with the last statement, no one knew what triggered Revan's memory to return. The same thing could happen in Reaver's case and the outcome will be similar.

"Atris, if we complete this training, than none of that will ever happen. I know you've heard of the recent reports in war, Darth Haze is on the move and that means he's planning something. If we have Reaver on our side, the battle will turn in our favor." Benda argued with the Echani woman and the end was no where to be seen. The rest of the Telos council sat in silence waiting for the two to finish the small argument.

"Do you honestly believe that the Sith would let Reaver go that easily, they will surely return for him." Atris said underneath her breath in a threatening tone. She wasn't the most controlled and balanced of Jedi, but her ability made up for that loss. She would've governed the Secret Academy alone if it weren't for her anger.

"If you help me then maybe it won't happen, Atris." Benda answered in the same menacing tone. It was that response that silenced Atris and caused her to sit in silence.

"Where is he now?" Atris asked centering herself after quickly getting over the shame. She was always the Master that had the last word in this temple, and she wondered what made Benda so different. Was it Riax, the Sith lord that followed him daily. Or it could've been Anya, the daughter of a traitor to the Order.

"He's safe, our pilot Carth Onasi is very dependable." Benda knew that was a lie, but it was best to keep the Council off his back until he was sure of the situation. The Onasi family was a very dependable family loyal to the Jedi and the Republic without fail, this Carth specifically, was the sole exception. He wasn't sure if Riax was still at the Temple so assuming he left was the best answer. The look on Atris's face was a relief.

"I hope we can trust your judgment, we have no other choice." Atris said aloud. The tension between the council members and Benda slowly left the air. But in other areas of the Academy, things were becoming more dangerous than before.

Anya sat in silence contemplating her next move, it was an urgent time at the moment. She has always heard from the Council that eavesdropping on another is a sly method to gaining information. But she had also learned from Benda that it was also very useful if done correctly. Especially when she saw a powerful presence in the building that was aligned with the Dark Side.

It was a simple training exercise that she used to make her ability of Force Sight more precise. Slowly she was able to pinpoint a trace of the Force on objects and to see through solid objects. She's only heard rumors of the Miralukan ability to be blind to all things physical and see only through the Force. Her powers were similar to those, but they were weaker, only able to perceive the alignment of things and not directly see individual objects.

But her weakened ability was enough to allow her to see the darkened trail that flowed behind certain people. It was hidden, barely visible but it was still there. The slightest taint of darkness in certain individuals, while the others remained either neutral or light. It was a bad omen to see the darkness in so many people, and it seemed like they all were connected in some way. The taint in them was revealed after a vision, she wasn't sure whether it was the future or past.

_"Today is the day we leave this place, all shall go according to plan. If things differ from it, you will be punished." _Vien growled as she paced around the small room they were in. It was the Master and her apprentice, Mikura, only a day after his defeat to Riax. There was an tense silence coming from the student as he faced the emotional challenges of what he was doing. "Answer me!" Vien continued.

"Yes, master. I will not fail you again." Mikura whispered before bowing lowly. Vien was powerful and intimidating, her ability to dominate people was terrifying. Mikura witnessed first hand her abilities to manipulate those around her and to use violence to her advantage. "Never again, Jen Vien." Mikura continued to say under his breath.

"Yes, Jen, that is all I am, a Jen. But soon I shall become Darth Vien after I receive Lord Haze's training. Then you will learn from me and together, we shall overthrow Haze and rule the Sith together." Her voice was like a silent undertone that pried its way into his mind. Mikura respected her for that, he believed it was her will that had the effect. That was until he asked for an apprenticeship, Vien exploited his desire for power until he had forsaken the Jedi. By the time he realized his supposed fall, he began to see the views and opinions of the Sith as his own.

"Yes, Master. The Jedi flee at the thought of you rising to power." He learned that all he needed to do was please his Master and he gained more knowledge. As long as Vien was satisfied with his actions, he was able to learn more and become stronger. "You alone thought of a plan to destroy this temple."

"Hutts are simple beings, by flinging credits in their face; anything can happen. Even the abduction of Wookiees." Vien chuckled. She wasn't the most physical of all the Sith, but her ability to strategize and develop plots for her own gain were incredible. "Do you understand the magnificence of what we are going to do. By having enraged Wookiees destroying a temple hidden from the Republic, it won't only cause the Republic to lose trust in the Jedi for holding secrets. But it will also accuse them for supporting slavery." Vien normally had a soft blue eye color, but in that brief moment, they shifted into the sulfuric yellow symbolic of the Dark Side.

"Master, this is an important day for us. Today is the day we deal a might blow to the Jedi. But in all due respect, what if the Jedi here slay the Wookiee." Mikura knew that Wookiee were powerful in their own sense, but their fur couldn't protect them from the saber. With his head still lowered expecting a response that push all doubt from his mind, he prepared his self to be lectured.

"It doesn't matter, that will only cause the Republic to believe the Jedi here resorted to slaying them instead on enslaving them." It made perfect sense and Mikura had no other doubt to the plan. The only conflict he had to face was knowing his cousin, Daisuke, would be either killed or his life would be ruined. In combat, Daisuke would easily win so that wasn't an option. "Your emotions are conflicting, it is your cousin. Forget him, he had his chance and power and left it out of fear."

"I trust your judgment Master." Mikura humbly said.

Anya wasn't sure if this was her mind playing tricks on her, or if the Force had granted her a view into the future. Visions such as these were never taken lightly by Jedi. She began to try to pretend that nothing was wrong while looking for Benda. The last thing she needed to do was alarm any of the other Jedi that might've been in on this plan.

"All available Jedi are needed for an emergency immediately. A Sith fleet has been sited above the Citadel Station and are preparing to fire." Those words shook the very hearts of every person within the building. The being in charge of watching the Telosian Orbit was suddenly shocked by the appearance of a massive fleet on screen. This wasn't a part of her vision, it predicted a Wookiee invasion, not a Sith bombing.

Anya ran towards the Council room immediately to find her Master. Unable to do anything at the moment, she had to find Benda first. Once that happened, they would have to contact Carth and Riax to get the Ebon Hawk. Then they would have to escape without being shot down. This wasn't anything they've gone through before, she's never directly faced Sith troopers and hoped she never would.

As she came up to the main platform in the center of the area, she witnessed the Council giving out orders. Benda stood behind Atris quietly, reaching out with the Force. A blend of his individual ability to detect and the Force Sense taught to all Jedi. Benda searched the planet for Riax and Carth, his confused face posed a problem for all.

"I told you this would happen!" Atris shouted back to Benda. Anya's Master chuckled slightly knowing that Atris might actually be right. No one knew the reason for the Sith coming to Telos, it was an already unstable planet destroyed once. "Where is he?" She continued to say in the middle of giving orders.

"I can't say, there's a Sith Lord near and he's clouding the Force." Benda said. He sensed Darth Nihlus, one of Darth Haze's most unique apprentices and Darth Reaver's teacher of the Force. His power was no joke, and his presence meant death.

Everyone within the Temple was calm and listened intently to orders. The worst case scenario was a direct bombing from an entire fleet, so they had to evacuate. This also lead to minor difficulties, but they could be easily solved. The situation within the Temple was critical, and for the people outside it was dire. But at the moment, a young Jedi stood within a burning ship as it descended on a crash course to the surface of Telos. He still had time as the ship descended at an angle through space, but he had no more than ten minutes. The Sith fleet that arrived began to bomb Telos and the Citadel Station, unluckily the ship was hit by something which damaged it.

Elashi stood in silence meditating, letting the emotions within all of the beings in the ship give her a view of what was going on. It all started with a few shouts and then blaster fire, but as time progressed something exploded. That one detonation started a chain reaction within the engines and the hyper-drive, not the best things to have blown up. Elashi reached out with the Force and felt the anguish in some of the slavers, and a sense of honor, duty, and confusion in another.

Riax dashed down the corridor with his lightsaber drawn protecting him from all blaster fire. The slavers grew desperate and began going to extreme measures to stop the Jedi on their ship. Only a few were brave enough to enter sword-combat, but some were so afraid that they would throw grenades. Riax honestly wondered, "who throws grenades inside of a ship". This moment was no exception, a panicked slaver tossed a grenade without thinking.

Riax switched from defending the blasters to deflecting them, laying down fire on the slavers. His left palm pushed out as he used the Force to reach forward like a wall and send the grenade flying backwards. It exploded directly in front of the three slavers burning and killing two of them while the second was pushed against a wall. Riax ran down the corridor and turned right as some confusing impulse told him where to go. He dashed with Jedi speed allowing his feeling to guide him until it suddenly told him to stop.

_"Your goal is behind you, child."_ The voice said within his mind. Riax stopped and turned around realizing where he was. The roars of Wookiees surrounded him as they bashed against the walls in fury, locked in energy cages. But they weren't what he was looking for, he felt sorry for them, but another objective seemed more important at the moment.

He walked down the hall looking for from cage to cage for this thing that he looked for. His eyes drifted to the ground at a dried streak of blood stretching out from an empty cage. He walked past and saw the ripped clothes and flesh of a Gamorrean killed by a rampant Wookiee. He studied the scene for a second until he felt a cold stare behind him, he tightened his grip on his saber and turned around expecting a slaver.

But he saw a girl sitting within a energy cage watching him. She wasn't afraid, but he felt that her mind harbored a deep anger inside.

_"You've found what you came here for."_ The voice said in both Riax and Elashi's mind as they looked at each other silently. There was a connection between them, they could feel each other's presence even if they never met before. Riax raised his left hand and zapped the control panel holding Elashi in. She remained seated.

"Your a Jedi." She said quietly confused about what her god said to her. She worshipped the voice that spoke to her, but for once. She honestly questioned what exactly it wanted.

"If I wasn't?" Riax asked with a small smile on his face.

"I'd kill you." Elashi answered quickly and bluntly.

"If I was?"

"I'll kill you...later." Riax chuckled at Elashi's response knowing that he just put himself in trouble. Once Benda discovered he saved some girl from slavers that hated Jedi, his Master would have a fit. He walked into the entrance of her cell and leaned against the wall with a sly grin.

"Well, seeing as how I'm a Jedi that wants to live. I guess I'll leave you here." Riax said as a joke but he kept a serious tone. He tried to portray the badass Jedi kind of figure and because of his training, Elashi couldn't pry into his mind.

"I'd rather die than be saved by a Jedi anyways." She responded looking away from Riax with an attitude. The young Jedi simply smiled and was about to continue the conversation until they were interrupted by a rude red alert.

"The ship is falling, we have approximately seven minutes get off the ship. All hands to the escape pods. Leave all slaves to burn..." The message continued going on about other minor problems. Riax looked at Elashi with an evil smile and a twisted twinkle in his eye, right before he coolly twisted his ankle and turned around the corner.

"Wait a minute, what kind of Jedi leaves a person in need." Elashi shouted as Riax walked back into her cell and stood before her with that same look. She hated the fact that she had to ask this Jedi for help, but if she dies, she'll never serve Reaver.

"The kind of Jedi that wants to live." Riax said using Elashi's own response against her. There was an awkward silence between the two as shouting carried on outside. Riax simply tilted his head to the sighed giving Elashi a nonchalant look.

"...Let's go." Elashi grumbled as Riax lit his saber and twirled it behind her back severing the cuffs that chained her to a corner in the room. She stood up silently and walked out the room, she checked the corners silently and turned back to Riax. "Now what?"

"I was hoping you knew where the escape pods were." Riax said walking past her standing in the hall. She gave him an evil glance then went through her memory trying to find where the escape pods were most likely.

"It's that way, but we can't waste anymore time." Elashi said as she took a few steps forward. But the brutal torture Vosas put her through had its effects as her knees gave out and the sudden movement sent a sharp pain into her back and sides. She gasped for air as the pain surged through her.

"Well, how do you expect to kill a Jedi if your not in any condition to run." Riax said as he helped her to her feet and switched his saber to his left hand. He realized that this wouldn't only make getting out more difficult, but it also made defending themselves near impossible. Elashi chuckled slightly as she mocked herself.

"If he could only see me now." She said thinking of how her Lord Reaver would respond by seeing her being saved by a Jedi. Riax decided not to ask questions so early on in their meeting.

Surprisingly, it didn't take them long to get to the last escape pod. The pair reached their destination without much trouble, except for having to set mines to prevent from being followed. Riax had to set down Elashi and run into battle with his saber blazing multiple times. He even felt the Force inside of her, but her condition left her out of the fight so Riax did it all alone.

They were now fighting for their lives as Elashi climbed into the pod, fortunately for them each pod held two people. As she backed inside the seat and rested, she had the impulse to close the door and leave him their to fight. She hesitated slightly then thought against it knowing that their was something special about the boy that saved her. Riax stood in the doorway using his lightsaber to deflect and block all oncoming blaster fire until Elashi was able to set the pod coordinates.

"Hurry up!" Riax shouted as a bolt grazed his fingers and knocked the saber out of his hand. He reacted by diving backwards and drawing both of his Mandalorian Disintegrators. The massive blasts from his guns were enough to blow holes in the walls, but he didn't have many chances to fire.

"I don't know how to use this stuff!" Elashi shouted back. She had been surviving at the bottom of Kashyyk for so long, she barely knew how to work the more complex technologies. Riax looked at her with a "Oh my god, you can't be serious" look in his eyes. He reached forward with the Force in the form of an arc of electricity, destroying the control panel and closing the door.

"It's very simple, press the big green button first. Then you press the yellow one after picking on the closest planet to us, once you did that. I'll jump in the pod and press the red button for you." Riax said as the door on the opposite side of the roomed opened and two Rodian slavers with Vibro-swords ran into the room. He used the Force to pull his saber to his right hand keeping the blaster in his left.

Riax pulled up the blaster and shot the Rodian to his left in the center of his chest leaving a gaping hole. The second Rodian was too close for blaster use as he brought the blade down above Riax's shoulder. Riax spun to the side twirling the Lightsaber in his hand slashing the Rodian clear through the leg. The Alien fell screaming in pain, Elashi watched silently as Riax casually turned his back to the Rodian and shot him without a second thought. Trying to look cool, he spun the gun around and placed it within his belt.

"OK, I pressed the green button and a list of planets popped up, which one?" She asked quickly as two bolts flew past Riax's head. He quickly spun around deflecting them back while giving Elashi simple orders.

"Telos, we are going to Telos!" Riax shouted back as he rolled backwards pulling a grenade off of the belt from the fallen Rodian. Using his saber to block oncoming blasts, Riax pressed the button and used the Force to propel the grenade forward, a little trick he made up on the spot. He chuckled slightly as the grenade landed at their feet and they scrambled to escape the blast zone.

"I pressed the yellow... behind you!" Elashi shouted pointing behind Riax. The one face she was hoping she didn't see appeared pulling apart the locked door. Not given enough time to respond, Riax felt a massive hand grip his shoulder and toss him across the room. He slammed against the wall and rolled to the side lifting his saber and reactivating.

"Where do you think your going slave, not with this Jedi are you." Vosas said standing between Riax and the escape pod. His massive arms were covered by a golden Cortosis Gauntlet with sharpened claws, judging by the bleeding slashes in Riax's shoulder. On his back is a massive blade and a repeating turret rifle that looked as if it was ripped directly off a ship.

"Friend of yours..." Riax mumbled as he twirled his saber and entered into a basic Vaapad stance. His eyes shifted from Vosas to Elashi and he saw the obvious fear and hate in Elashi's eyes as Vosas stood before them. Vosas silently slid the blade from his back and shifted his cruel eyes to Riax.

"It doesn't matter, it belongs to me and your stealing my property." At that moment Vosas twisted the blade and moved his entire body to swing the blade across the room. Riax ducked down barely avoided being completely cut in half as the blade sliced through the wall. He lunged forward with his saber until Vosas quickly punched him in the gut with his gauntlet.

Riax dropped to the ground holding his stomach until Vosas lunged him back into the wall with his right foot. The breath was knocked out of him, and he felt like he was losing conscious. But as the world seemed to go dark a voice whispered into both Riax and Elashi's mind.

_"Watch, you'll see the power you worship. This is why I brought you here, but you must still wait." The voice said to Elashi. But even as it spoke to her, a different message was given to Riax._

_"Your dying stupid child, fight him. Hate him. Kill him." It said._

"Die." In a bout of pure instinct, Riax forcibly awoke his self and raised one hand towards Vosas. An arc of electricity covered the massive man and the power behind it slammed him against a wall. His skin smoldered and burned as the electricity continued to surge through him even after Riax stood up.

Using the last bit of strength he had, Riax stood up and ran forward diving into the escape pod and almost tackled Elashi. The ship violently shook as the more parts of the ship exploded. Riax turned around awkwardly in the tight space he and Elashi had to share and kicked the panel, activating the escape pod. But as they flew away from the ship, not seconds before the Emergency Shutter closed, they both saw the burned corpse of Vosas stand up and look at them with an unnatural distorted yellow gleam in his eyes.

"Well that was fun." Elashi said sarcastically as Riax locked his self into the pod and lazily spread out. With a bleeding shoulder and multiple minor burns and scratches, Riax gave her a small weak chuckle.

"Aw Bantha-shit, forgot about the Wookiees." He said with an ironically comical tone in his voice. Elashi noticed a tint of the yellow gleam in Riax's eyes, but it seemed to slowly meld back in with his naturally red eyes.

"Those things are durable, they'll think of something." Elashi said with a dull look in her eye. The pain from her body reduced slightly as Riax did all the heavy work, but she still felt sore all over. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that the worst was over with and she was most likely on her own from now.

Hearing her breath out heavily, Riax looked down and realized that he never actually saw how Elashi looked. The cell she was in was relatively dark so he was never able to see her and they were too busy being shot at later on to look at each other. Riax studied her unique tanned yet slightly pale complexion and her feline eyes. Even though Jedi training said otherwise, he also noted her figure even though he refused to admit it. His first assumption was Cathar, but the silver eyes said Echani, instead he decided not ask.

There was an awkward moment of silence, so Riax decided to start a conversation. But Elashi beat him to the punch.

"Why'd you save me? I don't know you." She said in a cold tone. Riax let out another small laugh.

"I'm not really sure, it was a little earlier that I heard this screaming in my head. I'm not crazy, it's just. Never mind." He said as Elashi gave him a strange look. He first thought it was that she considered him as weird. But Elashi wondered how he heard her screaming all the way from a planet, she began to feel embarrassed and pitiful thinking things like that were normal for Jedi. "So, what's your story?" He asked attempting small talk.

But what he got was an almost in-depth look at all of the current events in her life. He sat there in shock with his head tilted to the side as Elashi fought to compose her self and keep the tears out of her eyes. It was another awkward silence, but before Riax could say any sarcastic statement. The escape pod shook violently as it increased in speed falling towards the planet.

"Aye, Jedi kid. You still alive?" Carth shouted over a communicator that was built into the pod. Elashi sat up straight and looked at Riax strangely, not knowing he had any friends with him. He simply smiled at her and replied.

"Do you have a lock on us at the moment." Riax said back to the communicator hoping for a good response. He wasn't sure whether the answer he got was the one he wanted or not.

"I do but... You're falling into the atmosphere so I can't help you until you hit the ground." Carth said in a mellow voice. He knew the escape pod was strong enough to survive the crash, but it wouldn't be the best landing they've had.

"Well.... what is it?" Elashi asked curiously as Riax looked upwards and rolled his eyes.

"As clique as it sounds, get ready for a rough landing."


End file.
